The Meltdown-Pokemon Side(full title inside)
by Tashasaurous
Summary: *Set within the SM CCM*: Set where the "Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown-Prologue" left off, and set in the Present Day-With Sailor Moon and her group in the Ice Age, Ash is is forced to lead the Sailor Team when history seems to be repeating itself for the herd, only without ice and familiar yet future enemies to encounter. (Part three of the four part story) COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Touring the Present Day

_**The Meltdown-Pokemon Side.**_

 **Author's note: Sorry for the delay to start on this. But finally the Pokemon Side of the story is underway! Unlike the first two parts, this story will focus on Ash and the others given their absence in the Sailor Moon Side of this story. So Sailor Moon will be absent here, but she will be mentioned and shown in possibly flash-backs.**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Touring the Present Day.

 _ **TASHASAUROUS Presents...**_

 _ **A Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Ice Age, Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura and Shrek, crossover...**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON AND THE ICE AGE MELTDOWN:  
POKEMON SIDE.**_

 _1999-Feburary: Three Days earlier..._

Things seemed relatively peaceful in the Valley and nothing seemed unusual. But that's what everyone in the area seem to think, because no one would suspect intruders from an evil Organization to appear on a six day assignment. Because out of the Corridor of Darkness in a deserted part of the Valley, came two figures appeared. One was a spiky red-haired young man with emerald eyes, named Axel, and his partner for the mission, a dark and gray haired older man with an eye patch, golden eye, and a large scar on the left side of his face, named Xigbar. Though Xigbar had his hood up while Axel had his hood down.

"Are we seriously gonna do this to gain more hearts and lure Roxas or the supposedly one of the three possible Keyblade wielders to side with the Organization? Sounds like a complete failure written all over." Axel couldn't help but grumble. He was really in a bad mood because ever since Roxas, his best and only friend in Organization XIII had left, Axel felt his life as a Nobody turn for the worst.

"Since Roxas is unavailable, the next best thing is to do the much harder way." Xigbar pointed out evilly with a grin, which was hidden under his hood. "These poor souls of this valley just don't know what's coming to them."

The older man turned his gaze to the huge wall that towered along with the rest of the walls in the Valley and his grin widened. Axel on the other hand could only think about Roxas, how the young blonde questioned his existence for some reason, and Axel had no idea why, but he knew that he was forgetting something. Sure a heart of his own was great, after spending the last ten years without one...

But now the redhead wasn't sure anymore, and little did he know, he was about to meet someone who he once fought and had believed had forgotten.

Someone who Axel faced in Castle Oblivion.

* * *

 _Present Day-Where we last seen Ash's group..._

Not long after Serena, Shrek, Rini, Donkey, Sakura and Puss had left to secretly travel back in time back into the Ice Age to ensure the bonding and meeting of the team's three new members who were also family to their other new members, Ash and the rest of the Sailor Team went to a more deserted part of the woods and then called in the Wizard from the Fairy-Tale World(making up an excuse that it was by Serena's request while she was away) to cast the same cloaking spell on Ellie, Crash and Eddie.

He was the same Wizard Serena, Shrek, and Donkey had met a year ago on the night when all of the exiled Fairy Tale residents were forced to seek shelter at Shrek's Swamp and the elder man was pretty good at it.

Much more reliable than Merlin in Far Far Away anyway.

"That should do it." The Wizard informed after the magical light faded once it was casted on the new trio who blinked in surprise, noting that they didn't feel or look any different. He turned to Ash and the others, saying with a smile, "I still find it hard to believe that you found more friends already. You young ones certainly know how to make friends.

"Yeah, well, it's not a natural skill. Crazy stuff just happens to us pretty much all the time." Lita pointed out with a sweatdrop, as most of the others nodded in agreement, while Ash gave the annoying twins an annoyed and grouchy glare due to being stuck with the two rodents for a very long time.

Ash just hoped that Sailor Moon and the others will be back shortly given the time difference.

"Well, I hope you all have a fun journey. Take good care of yourselves." The Wizard waved as, with his work done and knowing he shouldn't stay on Earth for long, he began to disappear into a cloud of magic before vanishing without a trace, back to the Fairy-Tale world. To say that Ellie and the Possums were amazed would've been an understatement as neither of them had seen anything like it.

"I didn't know humans could do that." Ellie remarked, impressed.

"Only certain humans can do that kind of stuff. I'm still getting used to it too." Manny shrugged, not nearly as impressed. Sure the magic in the Fairy Tale world was amazing, but he still hasn't gotten used to that sort of thing yet.

Knowing that they can now tour the Valley while they wait for six of their friends to return, the Sailor Team and their new members begin to head back to the main attraction, having a conversation on the Wizard and such along the way.

"So what was with that cloudy sparkly stuff that was on us?" Crash asked as he and Eddie rode on Ellie's Tusks.

"Was that on purpose?" Eddie asked. He didn't feel any different, and his brother and Ellie didn't look different either.

"It's to protect you from human eye who don't know the truth about all of us in our group." Amy explained wisely, not hostile or annoyed with the Team's new members at all. Then again she had always been one of the calmer and mature members despite still being an average teenager which would leave her embarrassed with anyone found out.

"You see, our abilities and reason of being a team is kept mostly secret to avoid in getting into trouble with other people. That's why the spell is casted on three of you, Manny, Sid, Diego, and even Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Puss." She added.

"So to other people we meet, you guys are human in their eyes too, as long as you don't mention about our real reason of being a team." Max added smartly.

"Is that why you guys didn't have any kind of trouble with other humans since coming here?" Ellie asked Manny, Sid and Diego who all nodded to confirm it.

"Pretty much." Diego replied.

Sid then smiled and explained about their new friends, "But then again, these guys have been on a lotta adventures for coming up to three years now. Last year, was a legendary long year."

"Sid, let's not go into that further details yet." Mina reminded with a giggle. "We have to wait until Serena and the others get back before we head over to New Bark Town."

"What's New Bark Town?" The Female Mammoth asked, puzzled. That name was new to her, and so it was to Crash and Eddie who both shared a dumbfounded look.

"A town where humans and Pokemon live. The first destination. It's kind of a long story." Dawn explained.

Ash hadn't said anything much, still annoyed in being stuck with two Possums who caused trouble to him and his friends and thanks to Donkey, now they were two of the new members of the Sailor Team. He didn't mind Ellie and she seemed nice enough, just weird after hearing that she can climb trees and even hang from a branch upside down which was unusual for a Mammoth. Whatever the case was, Ash had a feeling that Sailor Moon and the others would find out in the Past, if they hadn't already.

The young Pokemon Master was brought out of his thoughts when a piece of fruit from above nearly hit him, but he did stop, startled and looked up to see if it was randomly dropped. To his and the rest of the Sailor Team's annoyance and Ellie, Crash and Eddie's confusion, it was a familiar trio whom they didn't expect to see, and who had followed the heroes on yet another adventure.

As usual.

"Who're those three?" Eddie asked, confused.

Standing on a branch in a tall tree above the heroes, were Jessie, James and Meowth who as usual for their way of greeting, they had to go and do their Motto.

"Prepare for trouble, Happy new Year!" Jessie began.

"Make it double, remember that, dears!" James continued.

"Our hearts as new as the Galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our Destiny!"

"Including me!" Meowth added.

"The protect the power of truths and Love!" Jessie continued.

"To reach our hands out to the stars above!" James added.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth!"

While Ellie, Crash and Eddie were completely dumbfounded and wondering what those three clowns were talking about and wondered if it was some kind of poetry or something, the rest of the group all held exasperated expressions, with Raye, Mina and Casey yawning in boredom, Manny facepalming himself with his trunk, Diego rolling his eyes in annoyance, Sid and Brock sharing an annoyed glances, Ash placing his hands on his hips and everyone else just staring and wishing for Team Rocket to just get on with hit.

"Whenever there's Chaos in the Realm of Light," Jessie continued.

"Bwahahaha! Team Rocket," James laughed.

"Will be d'ere," Meowth continued.

"To make everything right!" All three of them concluded.

Wobbuffect as usual appeared from it's Pokeball, but from above surprisingly enough and landed onto the branch, beginning to say it's name to conclude the Motto, only to end up breaking the branch due to the hard landing and extra weight.

"Wobba-WOBBUFFECT!" Wobbuffect cried out in alarm as did Jessie, James and Meowth who all screamed as the branch unexpectedly snapped in half beneath them and they all fell too quickly before crashing onto the ground comically next to the group who, not wanting to borther with them today, just began to walk away even though they haven't seen them since December nearly two months earlier.

Ash just stared for a moment with Pikachu before walking away. They knew that Team Rocket would be just fine. Those three guys always were whenever they had crash and embarrassing landings. Ellie paused in confusion at the very weird trio while Crash and Eddie laughed hysterically at the three clowns.

"What were they talking about?" Crash asked, after taking a breather.

"Do they do this kind of thing often?" Ellie asked.

"Sadly, yes." Fiona said apologetically while gently pushing Ellie to continue on, while the rest of the Sailor Team gave Team Rocket annoyed looks, though Sid looked sorry for the trio while Lusie gave the three of them a silent raspberry before continuing on.

Left behind and laying crippled on the ground but in one piece, Jessie growled in sheer annoyance at the retreating Sailor Team, "That's just a lucky start to your new year, twerps!"

"They get lucky starts every year!" James ranted in annoyance.

"We could've had a lucky start too if it weren't for the crazy stuff Xenula and Ansem caused last year, and the ghostly pirates in the Orange Islands and other stuff in Far Far Away didn't help at all." Meowth sighed, dejected. He wished that good luck was on his and his two companions' side for once.

To the trio's annoyance, Wobbuffect just dumbly said, "Wobbuffect!"

"Don't make me take away the rest of your years." Jessie warned half-sarcastically while recalling her annoying Pokemon back into it's Pokeball. It wasn't until then that she realized something and finally took notice that six members of the Sailor Team were missing and they had three new unfamiliar members.

Leaping up in realization and shock, Jessie asked in confusion, "Hey, wait a second! Where's the Sailor Twerp?" noting that Serena was gone.

"The Ogre Twerp, the Cat Twerp and the Mule Twerp are missing as well!" James realized as he and Meowth jolted to their feet after seeing that their friend was right, especially since Shrek, Puss and Donkey were missing too.

"And the Card-Twerp and the 30th Century-Future Twerp too!" Meowth added, noticing the absence of Sakura and Rini.

Trying to piece together the mystery, it didn't take Team Rocket long to figure it out and remembered what Ellie, Crash and Eddie really looked like and, given how they knew more of the Sailor Team despite the new trio being unaware at the time, realized the answer already without anyone telling them, especially since they remembered that last time when they first met Manny, Sid and Diego.

"Oh no, those three new twerps are like the Ice Age herd twerps." Jessie groaned, realizing that Ellie, Crash and Eddie are the Sailor Team's newest members as well.

"That means Sailor Moon is in the ice age again." James added, calculating the pieces in his head.

"That explains why we weren't in the Sailor Moon Side of the story." Meowth added while inadvertedly breaking the fourth wall in the process.

"You're right." Jessie agreed, having realized this as well before wondering, "Maybe we'll have a bigger role this time."

"Nah, we weren't even in the last story, so we're probably losin' our touch." Meowth replied as he and James shook their heads in negative while refering to the "Sailor Moon and the Book of Secrets" story, especially since they were taking a break themselves.

Suddenly, their stomachs gave out loud gurgles which they felt and, realizing that they haven't even eaten much, all groaned as they wrapped their arms around their bellies which were demanding for food.

"I wish we were in a story where we wouldn't be hungry." James moaned.

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect commented, popping out of it's Pokeball again.

Looks like Team Rocket's in for another long embarrassing journey again.

* * *

Returning back to their spot and touring around the valley, and as promised nobody suspected a thing unusual about the herd, seeing them as people, Ash and the Sailor Team were speaking privately about the origins of their team to Ellie, Crash and Eddie and everything that's happened in the past three years, though they did leave out the fact that Serena, Shrek, Rini, Donkey, Sakura and Puss were back in time to when Manny, Sid and Diego first met the new trio.

"Let me get this straight. Things have been crazy since the start of last year?" Ellie asked, a bit skeptically.

"Actually, it all started out three years ago, or rather, a thousand years ago." Darien chuckled.

"Except that Darien, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina and five others are the special, SPECIAL cases." Casey added proudly.

"What kind of 'special'?" Crash asked with a quirked eyebrow. Surely there was nothing special about the humans with them or Serena and Rini, right?

"Uh...well, let's just say that in very rare occasions, a certain person or some certain people are chosen to be reborn into the future with no memories of their past lives, until they reach a certain age as they grow up." Brock explained uncomfortably, which had most of the others uncomfortable as well.

"But then again, all of us are special because we were born with special kinds of abilities." Amy added.

"Yeah, and you guys just found that out either three years ago, or in Sakura's case, two years ago, or in the rest of our cases, a year ago." Sid said to the Sailor Team, before adding, "Though Ash is really the third chosen one of the three."

"Chosen one?" Ellie asked, even more skeptical as she eyed Ash.

While Ash was still annoyed, he was now sheepish about being the chosen one and explained while rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, well, it's really complicated. Me, Serena and Sakura were the chosens to save the world last year just after I became a Pokemon Master. After that, when I realised that Earth needed to be protected, I decided to join Serena's team, and Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max and eventually Dawn, Piplup, Casey, and the rest of us all joined the team to become who we are today."

"I still haven't heard everything you guys went through. So far, you mentioned about this Sora kid you met and haven't seen in quite a while." Diego reminded, as for the last couple of months, the Sailor Team told him small details of someone named Sora.

While May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Fiona, Darien, Lusie, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina all sighed, slightly saddened of not seeing Sora, Donald and Goofy, or even Kairi who was still at Destiny Islands last they remember, and while King Mickey and very possibly Riku were out of the Realm of Darkness given how Mickey saved them from Butch and Cassidy just after the Orange Island adventures which involved Ghostly Pirates targeting Captain Jack Sparrow, none of them knew if Mickey and Riku were reunited with Sora, Donald and Goofy yet.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and even unknown to them, Madison and Kero flinched at the reminder, both groups fully knowing what really happened and tried not to look suspicious given the situation and had hoped that Namine had already restored Sora, Donald and Goofy's real memories and had reunited with Mickey and Riku and returned to their home worlds.

"Last we heard, Sora was still looking for best friend, Riku. As far as we know, they both would've returned home by now." Mina shrugged, unaware of the nervousness.

"Uh, yeah, and we met up with another friend I met back in Pallet Town, Mickey who is a King, but then he ran off and I think he reunited with his friends and gone back home by now too." Ash lied with a sweatdrop, trying to sound convincing and when he realized he sounded rather shaky, he quickly changed the subject and told the group, "A-Anyway, let's head over to the park."

"Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu nodded in agreement with a sweatdrop, perched onto Ash's shoulder while his trainer and human best friend began to walk away.

Which unfortunately had the rest of the group now suspicious at Ash's weird behavior, which had Max call out, "Uh, Ash?"

Ash flinched to a stop, when Max then asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no? Why do you ask?" Ash replied, turning around and acting as though he knew nothing about what happened.

"Mmmm-Hmmm. Are you sure about that?" Raye asked, not buying the eleven year old's lie.

"I'm serious. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything." Ash insisted, though mentally, he was panicking. How was he, Misty and Brock going to explain things when neither of them were certain if Namine restored Sora's memories yet or not?

Fortunately, Ash was saved from having to explain himself as the discussion came to a halt when two nine year old boys, same age as Max, one with dark brown hair and had a Bellsprout as his Pokemon, the other having ginger hair and a male Nidoran run past the Pokemon Master and his friends.

"Outta the way!" The first boy cried out, panting.

"Run for your life!" The second cry exclaimed.

"Wha-hey! Ash cried out, stumbling out of the way before the two guys could crash into him. The fact that these two were running in panic now confused him and the rest of the group.

"Hey, hey!" Diego called out, stopping the boys and their Pokemon. "Where's everyone goin'?"

The boys turned around and like everyone else who didn't know the Sailor Scouts' true idenities, had no clue about the herd's real appearances either. The second boy, still panicking, cried out, "Acorn Valley's gonna be destroyed!"

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked, skeptically as he suddenly felt a sense of deja vu.

"Tommy Dashboard! He says the Valley's gonna flood!" The first boy exclaimed, panting.

The Sailor Team could only blink before sharing a confused glance before turning to the boys again, wondering what was going on.

"Who's Tommy Dashboard?" Ash asked, puzzled. That name certainly didn't ring a bell.

"He's the traveling magician who knows all about history and can even tell the future! He's at near the Eviscerator at the stage podium!" The First boy explained.

This only made Ash and the others sweatdrop with skeptical looks, except for Sid, Crash and Eddie who gasped and shared horrified glances.

"That's just silly. This Tommy Dashboards sounds like a con artist." Misty pointed out, finding the idea of some show-guy claiming to know everything just ridiculous.

Though Manny did remember now the con artist named Fast Tony in the Ice Age somehow predicted the flood 20,000 years ago, he knew that it was due to the Ice Melting by global warming. Here in the future, the Ice Age was over and the walls now were made of stone and humans had made things stronger than the landscape.

"She's right. In fact, I'm gonna go and talk to this guy right now." Manny decided, turning and began to walk his way to where the boys had came from.

"Hey, Manny! Wait up!" Ash cried out, as he and soon everyone else hurried to catch up to him, leaving the boys and their two Pokemon to share a glance, and wondered if Misty and Manny were right.

However, what the Sailor Team didn't know was that what they were about to find out was more much troubling than they knew, and for the Herd...

History would seem to repeat itself, only without Ice.

* * *

 **A/N: The first chapter of the Pokemon Side is up! Next chapter will have Ash discover someone he thought he would never see again, and Misty to begin to have doubts of her own. Sorry that this wasn't as good as the beginning of the Sailor Moon Side, but hopefully I'll make it up for it.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Enemy

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter two of the Pokemon Side! Let's continue on, shall we?**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Familiar Enemy.

On the stage at the wall to the Eviscerator dam of the stage podium, which really is meant for entertaining children since the stage itself was childish and small for shows based on super heroes or Pokemon, was a tall man wearing blue navy suit with a red bow tie, matching navy blue top hat, a cape with red on the inside, a typical magician's cane which had no magic at all, and black leather shoes. On the stage with him was a colourful box with a starry night decoration and wheels, and other items.

Including a reed which he was holding and other junk that looked rather useless. This was Tommy Dashboard and as both Misty and Manny predicted before even meeting this guy...a con artist.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, trainers of all Pokemon types! Presenting an ancient old weapon that was used before Thomas Edison invented a light bulb!" Dashboard announced to draw attention from people, both visitors and Pokemon trainers who, despite being skeptical, gathered around anyway to see what this buffoon was talking about. "Please gather around, and no trampling."

Dashboard then randomly picked out a young woman who was in her teenage years, having a Vulpix in her arms and asked her, "Pardon me, do you have water-type Pokemon, miss?"

"Uh uh." She shook her head in negative.

"You can't reach to land by water if you don't have tickets to a boat or even a life saver?"

"Uh, no. I'm training to become a Fire Type Pokemon Researcher." The young trainer replied.

"Ah, yes. That's good, but it's also important to know the water landscapes as well." Dashboard smirked, going over to a goofy looking guy who had orange shaggy hair, buck teeth, wearing a black suit with a bow tie, but was slouched while the 'magician' continued, "My good assistant here will demonstrate."

Unfortunately, the assistant, named Stump, had the reed up his nose and when he sniffed, he said happily and stupidly, "Hey, I can smell the water like a Pokemon."

"Oh! What are you doing? I can't sell that now." Dashboard grunted in sheer annoyance, pulling the reed out of his assistant's nose before shoving into the latter's mouth and continued, "You use it to suck air through your mouth like a snorkel, you idiot."

He then shoved Stump's head into the crate filled with water in front of the later, making sure the reed's other end was up in the air while Dashboard continued to advertise, "Through its special design and sturdy construction, in case snorkels run out, you'll have plenty of air for eons to come."

However, when the reed was fully underwater, Stump gurgled before immediately pulling his head up and gasped for air and Dashboard cringed.

"...Of course, results may vary." Dashboard admitted shortly after, only for someone to grab him by the arm and pull him off stage, causing him to exclaim, "Hey!"

The one who grabbed him was Manny who was holding him up in the air face to face and because Tommy Dashboard did not know of the Sailor Team's true idenities, he saw the Mammoth as a human as well.

"Why are you scaring everybody with this doomsday stuff?" The Mammoth demanded with a suspicious glare.

Dashboard just chuckled to the ground, before whispering to Manny in annoyance, "I'm trying to make a living here, pal."

The man then forced Manny to let go and flipped back onto stage in a somersault, landing perfectly on one foot like someone doing a yoga or a Medicham, before continuing to the crowd, "It was seen in a vision I had last night. Prophecy foretells intense flooding caused by monsoon storms for five days followed by _the end of Acorn Valley!_ "

The crowd gasped in shock and horror when they heard this.

"With this place turning into a giant lake by the middle of next week." Dashboard concluded with a smirk.

"Come on, don't listen to him." Manny told everyone after rolling his eyes while the rest of the Sailor Team came up behind him. "Tommy Dashboard would sell his own mother for a 59 inch TV."

"Are you making an offer?" Dashboard asked as he quickly went up to Manny, before remembering who was watching and quickly amended, in a fake honesty as though what the Mammoth said was complete nonsense. "I mean, no, I would not."

"Haven't you heard?" One of the tourists, who was the same guy that complained about the heat earlier and whose wife had taken an unexpected dip, asked in concern. "The generators of the dam's breaking down."

"That's just a rumor which isn't true." Misty spoke up this time, clearly annoyed with Tommy Dashboard's lies. "From what we've just heard from Officer Jenny a few minutes ago, it's been supportive for the last 50 years and it's still strong enough to hold back the water in many years to come."

"Excuse me, little lady." Another male Pokemon trainer, who was one of those city slicker trainers in his mid twenties with a Hypno beside him, spoke up when he first noticed Misty, realizing that she looked somewhat familiar. "Uh, not to cast aspersions on your family lines or nothin', but, just who are you?"

Misty narrowed her brows in confusion and suspicion, before deciding to answer honestly, "My name's Misty. My specialty is Water Pokemon, and I used to be the Gym Leader in Cerulean City."

The city trainer blinked, before shaking his head as he scoffed, "You can't be Misty. The Misty of Cerulean City had three younger sisters and she died along with her parents twelve years ago. You could be an imposter."

This confused Misty and all of her friends. What was this guy talking about? Did he get the time-frame wrong? Misty had told the herd about her family on their way back here not long after Serena's group had left and that she had been given the choice to continue traveling when Daisy decided to become the full time Gym Leader until Misty decided to return.

"I thought there were only four sisters and Misty here is the youngest of the Cerulean Sensastional Sisters." Sid pointed out in confusion.

"And how'd you know about how my parents died? Besides that, Daisy is the full time Gym Leader now. She and my other two sisters told me that we were abandoned for some reason." Misty continued, feeling insulted.

"Yeah, and besides that, pal, you uh..." Ash tried to make up an excuse to change the subject, before noticing something and pointed out to the guy, "You got a large rip on your shirt."

Misty sweatdropped with facepalming herself in exasperation while everyone else in the group smirked, especially when the City Trainer looked and found, to his dismay, that Ash was right; a large rip on his nice, clean, pale blue shirt's sleeve.

"That's my favorite shirt." He complained, then recollected himself when he realized what Ash was trying to do, but would not allow himself to forget that and instead wanted to continue to interrogate Misty, "By that as it may, do you have any proof that you really are the youngest and that your name really _is_ Misty? There can't be two Mistys in the Williams Family."

The red-haired(ginger really) paused at this. How can Misty prove to this guy if her sisters were back in Kanto and that this guy somehow knew her Family's last name? She then begin mentally questioning herself if this guy was right or not. Was there something Daisy, Violet and Lily hadn't told her for her entire life? What if they were hiding something? They did always treat her like a runt up until she proved she was a capable and strong Pokemon Trainer.

"Ah, don't pay any attention to him, Misty." Diego assured the thirteen year old trainer, and the rest of the group all didn't believe the City Trainer either.

"Yeah, this guy's a moron." Raye nodded in agreement, turning to the City trainer and added, "I should know because I happen to be the Cousin of the four sisters as well as being a priestess of the Cherry Hill Temple in Neo Tokyo, Japan."

"And other Pokemon trainers would tell you, because they battled me and won last year, all gaining Gym Badges." Misty added, deciding to listen to her friends, and gestured to Ash, "Like Ash Ketchum here, and he's the youngest Pokemon Master and Champion of Cona City Stadium!"

Ash nodded in agreement, mentally touched by his friend's compliment. "Yeah, Misty's the second Gym Leader I battled against when I first started out as a Pokemon Trainer. She's one the best trainers I know and one of my best friends."

"Uh, what about Brock of Pewter City Gym?" A 30 year old woman inquired.

"He's me and I handed over my position as Gym Leader to my brother Forrest and he's clarified as Gym Leader too." Brock stepped up this time.

"The three of us traveled together for most of the Legendary Long Year last year. I know them better than anyone!" Ash concluded.

"Pikachu, Pika pika!" Pikachu added, while glaring at the rude City Trainer who just looked smug and disbelieved.

Mina glared at the said City trainer and demanded, "And just who do you think you are interrupting other people while proving that Tommy Dashboard just making stuff up and how do you know about our friend's family anyway?"

But before the City Trainer could even answer, a Mountain-Hike Trainer noticed something and cried out to everyone in shock, disbelief and somewhat excitement, "Look! Some redheaded idiot's standing on top of the Eviscerator!"

This caused everyone else including the Sailor Team to look up, while Raye facepalmed herself, groaning in dismay and hoped that this wasn't going to be a sudden rescue mission, "Oh, please tell me anyone's not that stupid."

"Why would anyone stand up top of the Eviscerator in the first place?" Fiona asked, dumbfounded.

"Um, I did once...Almost jumped off it, too." Sid admitted sheepishly, memories of his daredevil stunt returning him and now that he thought about it, if it hadn't been for Manny, Sailor Moon and Shrek, he would've died a lot sooner before the Flood in the Ice Age.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Mina, Raye, Lita, Amy, Lusie, Darien, Madison, Kero(who was hiding in Madison's hair and shoulder from public view), Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Fiona, May and Max all stared at the Sloth with huge sweatdrops, looking all completely shocked and dumbfounded, not to mention disbelief and wondering what Sid had been thinking. Manny, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie on the other hand, groaned at the reminder even though the latter three hadn't even seen it happen but were told by it.

"He's serious. Unfortunately." Manny confirmed in exasperation, before he and all of the others looked up to see who was standing on top of the Dam which was restricted for Employees and Employers only, making everyone wonder who had by passed security and was standing there now.

There stood a tall man with spiky red hair, wearing some kind of a black coat, completely unfazed at the fact that he was hundreds of feet high up from the ground and was actually observing something, completely unaware of the audience down below.

However, as soon she layed her eyes on the man, Raye felt the familiar sharp sensation of whenever she sensed dark auras and her eyes widened. That man...he had darkness and powers of fire within him. Yet...she couldn't sense his heart, which was unusual since she was able to sense the hearts even in the monsters and villains fought against for the past three years.

"Wonder what that crazy guy's thinking?" Lita asked in disbelief, unaware of Raye's reaction as were everyone else.

"Maybe he has a death wish?" Diego replied sarcastically.

"That guy looks familiar somehow." Brock commented. He knows that he had seen someone with red hair and black coat before, but he couldn't figure out where though yet.

Ash felt the sense of deja vu too. But when he squited his eyes to try and get a clearer vision of the man, his eyes widened as he gasped in shock as he almost immediately recognized him. He knew exactly who that was, as memories came back flooding to him as did to Pikachu, Brock and Misty who softly gasped as well.

* * *

 _Flash-Back: During the events of "Pokemon: Chain of Memories"..._

 _Just as the mysterious guy was about to approach calmly to Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Sora, Donald and Goofy, the latter three quickly summoning their weapons, out of the darkness and chain like mists, appeared another figure in the same black coat, but the coat looked more tighter on his arms._

 _He also had his hood down which revealed to be a young man, quite possibly 26 years old, large spiky red hair that, while combed back, was spiky up and downward. He also had emerald eyes that were sharp, tear-drop like tattoos underneath them, and a sly grin and while he was actually cute looking, Ash and his friends knew this guy was even more trouble._

 _"Hello!" The redhead greeted with a wave and a cruel grin, which had both Ash and Sora snicker and grit their teeth angrily._

 _"What do you want?" The first figure asked, having stopped but not turned around. He knew who it was and knew that the other man appeared._

 _"I got bored, what with you hogging the two heroes." The redhaired man replied casually._

 _The other man snorted, before turning and tossed another Card at him. The redhead caught it sharply with his grin widening before it could fly past him. This was going to be fun._

 _"Then perhaps you'd like to test them." The hooded man suggested smoothly._

 _"Perhaps I would." The redhead replied in the same tone, but more cockier, and bid farewell to his comrade who vanished into darkness, teleporting away. He then turned to Ash and Sora, and said, "My show now, Keyblade master, and Pokemon Master."_

 _"Who are you?" Misty demanded, glaring at the man._

 _"Who am I? Oh, so sorry, little lady." The redhead mocked an apology, before introducing himself, "My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" tapping the side of his head._

 _Other Flash-Backs during "Pokemon: Chain of Memories"..._

 _"Did you really think after that introduction, I would give up oh so easily?"_

 _"You will just have to give some more thought to who it is that's-most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find yours, Sora."_

 _"When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now."_

 _"Now, Ash. You, Sora and I got more in common than you might think. I'd_

 _really rather not fight you... But I can't dishonor the Organization, now, can_

 _I?"_

 _"You both're better than I thought you'd be. It was worth saving you after all."_

 _"Sorry, I would hate to kill the suspense."_

End of Flash-Backs;

Ash couldn't believe it. He thought that Axel had faded into darkness forever before he and Sora fought and defeated Marluxia in order to rescue Namine. Now it become clear, much to his anger, that the redhead had faked his demise and kept himself hidden all this time without Ash and his friends even realizing it.

Misty, Brock and Pikachu couldn't believe it either.

"It can't be!" Misty exclaimed softly, avoiding in having the rest of the group overhearing.

"But how? I thought he disappeared." Brock added softly.

"Axel!" Ash grunted to himself. He began to realize that Axel must be up to something and that wasn't a good thing. That redhaired guy had to be dealt with and fast. Knowing what he had to do, Ash turned to his Pokemon and said, "Pikachu, let's go!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded in agreement, having come to the same conclusion as his best friend. Before anyone could stop them, Pikachu and Ash rushed past everyone and hurried to find a way up the Eviscerator, must to the shock of their friends and everyone else.

"Ash, no!" Misty cried out, quickly making to try and stop Ash from doing anything reckless. Plus Ash's only weapon was the portable Cutlass Jack given him back in the Ameria Region.

"Hey, wait up!" Brock called out, hurrying to catch up to his best friends.

"Wait, you kids can't go up there!" A guy called out, but was ignored.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Darien called out, but was also ignored, which concerned him and the rest of the Sailor Team.

"Hey, Ash! What's going on?" May cried out, but like the others, she too was ignored. Pouting, she placed her hands on her hips and grumbled, "That boy! Always jumps first and thinks later."

Crash, confused at Ash's sudden urge to run off, couldn't help but ask about the weird eleven year old kid whom he didn't like, "Do you think Ash's gonna stop that red-headed guy from jumping or falling?"

"Maybe." Eddie shrugged, before smirking cheekily. "Though knowing us, we'd do it."

"No doubt." His brother snickered in agreement, only for both Possums to flinch in slight fright when Ellie, knowing the two's history of getting into all kinds of trouble, glared hard at them.

"Don't even think about it, guys." She told them, sternly.

"Ash, Misty, Brock! Hold up! We're coming with you!" Manny cried out, as he had a sudden bad feeling about this and knew he had to do something to stop the three of them and Pikachu from getting hurt.

"Yeah, wait for the rest us!" Sid cried out.

Yet everyone else except for the Sailor Team began to encourage Axel to make a daredevil stunt for entertainment.

"Jump! Jump!" The crowd chanted.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Even Diego, Crash and Eddie both joined in, but stopped when the rest of the group, including Sid, sharply glared at both of them angrily while Ellie smacked the two Possums on the back of their heads.

"Ow!" The Twins cried out in pain, wincing.

Diego meanwhile cringed by the glares and muttered apologetically, "Sorry."

* * *

Completely unaware of the commotion and still on his assignment, while Xigbar had gone off somewhere to put the plan into motion, Axel was on the edge of generator which had a river flow from the river on the other side, with a ladder underneath him and doors to get inside the wall and was still grumbling about this whole thing.

"This is a right pain in the butt. Why do I _always_ get stuck with the icky jobs?" Axel complained. More than anything, he still couldn't get his mind off Roxas, and the look of betrayal he'd seen on the kid's face and...as much as it utterly confused him, how much it ached in the redhead's chest.

"Hey!" A surprisingly familiar voice yelled out, startling Axel out of his thoughts and when he turned, he was surprise to see that Ash and Pikachu were standing on the more safer part of the dam and standing in defense and battle positions, the eleven year old trainer demanding angrily, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled out, electricity sparkling from his cheeks.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" Axel replied, surprised to see them. He immediately recognized Ash and Pikachu, having not seen either of them since Castle Oblivion, which that if they were here, so were the rest of the Sailor Team; including Sailor Moon.

' _Since when did this kid and the Sailor Team get here? I thought they were still in the Fairy Tale world._ ' He thought to himself. The another thought came to him; could the Sailor Team be involved with the three possible new Keyblade wielders? No, it couldn't be. Or maybe it was.

"Don't change the subject, and get away from there!" Ash growled angrily, taking a couple steps closer. "Whatever it is you're doing now, we're here to stop you, Axel!"

Axel was still surprised, before he recollected himself and gazed at the boy, saying calmly with a disapproving frown, "So you think you can stop me or wha-"

He cut himself off when he then finally realized what Ash had said and asked, shocked, "Wait a sec! You mean you remember me?" having actually thought that Ash lost his memories via Namine.

"Unlike Sora, I still have my memories back at Castle Oblivion and everything we've been through. Besides that, I'd never forget you, even if I really wanted to." Ash replied, glaring. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were gone after Marluxia was defeated!"

Well, that explained everything. So Ash still has his original memories as well as the memories of what happened in Castle Oblivion. No wonder the Organization hadn't heard much of Ash's further involvement with Namine after Marluxia was destroyed. On top of that, the kid still had believed Axel himself was dead up until now.

"Sorry to have made you and Sora think I was finished, but unlike Vexen, Larxene and Marluxia, I happen to be tough." Axel smirked, finally recollecting himself. "Though I have to admit, I never thought I'd see you again or that you'd remember me. Glad to see that you even got my name memorized."

"Yeah, well, not my fault that you cheated and didn't just get eaten by the heartless in the Realm of Darkness." Ash replied, still glaring at the redhead. Plus he hated Axel's catchphase, ' _Got it Memorized_ '. It got on his nerves.

"Me? Overtaken by the Heartless? Heh, no way." Axel chuckled as he turned around, but still continued the conversation. "If I was gone, then the Organization would be busted considering how I'm a valuable and strong member."

His tone then turned into a hint of warning, as he continued, "So if I were you, I'd get outta here, kid. You really don't want me to fight you, seeing how Sora isn't around, and you're a Pokemon Master, not a Keyblade Master. If you don't run now, I might actually destroy you." before smirking and added, "Besides, we can't have that with an audience down below, now can we?"

Ash just snickered in anger, but held himself back as, while he hated to admit it, Axel did have a point. All he had in a way of a weapon was the Cutlass and he was only able to use Sora's Keyblade once briefly to fight Larxene, far longer than the weapon would've allowed anyone to do so. He, Pikachu and even Axel then became aware that Misty and Brock had finally joined Ash and stood beside him.

"Oh?" Axel muttered, taking notice of more company.

"What do you think you're doing, Axel!?" Misty demanded, glaring at the redhead.

"So you got my name memorized too. Good work. I have to admit, I didn't expect to see you kids here." Axel replied as he turned to face them again.

"I can't believe you're still alive." Brock grunted, glaring hard.

Axel snorted, "Like I told Ash, I'm tough."

"You still haven't told us what you're doing!" Ash pointed out.

"Well...here's a clue; Sometimes stone can wear off by too much water over the years. Seriously, don't you remember that Rock Type Pokemon are weak against Water Types?" Axel riddled them.

Before Ash and three of his friends could reply, their conversation, which was mostly unheard by everyone else, was cut off when Manny's voice called out to Axel, "Hey!"

The five of them looked behind them(in front in Axel's case), and saw that Manny, Sid, Diego and even Dawn and Piplup had finally arrived with a bit more difficulty, but had managed to be here. Axel's eyes widened when he saw Manny, Sid and Diego; A Mammoth, a Sloth and A Saber tooth?

' _Where did they come from and can those three speak? I thought Mammoths, Ground Sloths and Sabers were extinct? Did Sailor Moon's Crystal bring them back for some reason?_ ' Axel thought to himself, stunned and shocked beyond belief. Considering how the Spell would work for humans on Earth, it failed to work on Nobodies like the redhead and thus he knew what they really looked like.

Looks like things are going to be just as complicated as Axel thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the Cliffhanger, but the next chapter will have Ash and the Sailor Team begin a new adventure, this time without Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Shrek, Donkey and Puss. Not to mention that Organization XIII will be heavily involved in the new dangers.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Repeating History

**Author's note: Nothing much to say, so let's continue on.**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Repeating History.

"What are you doing? Get down from there!" Manny called out to the redhead as he, Sid, Diego, Dawn and Piplup were fully unaware of Axel's true identity or the fact that he can see through the former three's magical disguises.

Axel just quirked an eyebrow at the five, then glanced back at Ash's group and finally just shrugged. Well, if the Sailor Team had new members from an event that was even before his lifetime as a human, good luck to them on that part.

"Ah, relax there, pal. I'm just checking up on a few things, since this old wall's looking in a serious need of repairs, like, right now." The redhead smoothly liked, which had Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock glare harder even though they couldn't reveal the truth to their friends. Axel's smirk grew slightly as he added, "Was even considerin' in fixing it up myself by going through it."

"You take the wrong step, the only thing you're gonna go through is the tunnel to the dead." Manny warned, buying the lie yet his gut feelings were saying otherwise. There was something very suspicious and strange about the red haired young man that he couldn't figure out. He looked human, and seemed like one, too. Axel just...had something very different in him, or rather the lack thereof.

"Yeah, it's way too dangerous!" Dawn added.

' _And that's a bad thing?_ ' Ash thought to himself, but didn't voice it. While he hated violence and he certainly didn't like anyone dying, even his worst enemies. But Axel was a rare exception; he killed his own comrade, Vexen, right in front of Ash and Sora's eyes. Then again, Vexen himself along with Marluxia and Larxene weren't much better, but as far as Ash had learned, Axel was the assassin of this Organization.

Even though he done Ash and Sora good by freeing Namine and had mentioned in saving them even though Axel still wasn't clear on that, he threatened Namine just to get to Marluxia who turned out to be a traitor along with Larxene and Axel had played double agent to learn the truth, Ash still didn't trust him.

"Oh, Come on, guys. This guy's not even attempting to do what I tried to do." Sid tried to ensure his friends, being the gullible idiot that he was. But a good hearted one none the less.

"Yeah, and you were that stupid to even jump off the Eviscerator and Manny and the others had to catch you before you ended up killing yourself." Diego reminded skeptically.

Axel just stared when he heard the Saber say this, dumbfounded. That sloth attempted to jump from an Eviscerator? Facepalming himself at the sheer amusement and embarrassment, feelings he wasn't meant to feel but did anyway, the redhead snickered with his shoulders shaking with laughter. It was as silly as Roxas feeling real human emotions when the kid wasn't meant to either.

"You jumped off the Eviscerator? That's gotta be the stupidest thing I've ever heard of anyone try to do, man." Axel chuckled, looking at Sid, trying not to burst into hysterical laughter. "Are you seriously that dumb?"

"Who asked you!?" Ash shouted. Sure even he still couldn't believe that Sid tried to do something as reckless as that, but Axel was really getting on his nerves.

"Easy, Ash." Misty whispered to him, trying to get her friend to calm down.

Axel just shook his head in amusement. And he thought Goofy was the dim witted one, but geez. Suddenly sensing and seeing movement behind him, with a dark figure giving him a thumbs up before vanishing, he sighed as he saw that as his signal to get going. Well, worse case scenario the Sailor Team end up drowning themselves.

Though Axel couldn't help but, well, think that this was a wrong thing to do. But he had no choice. He lost Roxas. He wasn't going to risk in becoming a Dusk.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I've got work to do, or it's my head my co-workers will chop off." Axel said with finality, and before anyone could stop him, the redhead waved before walking backwards, preparing to jump down onto the platform next to the ravine that leads down the Eviscerator, smirking at the group who looked on in shock, unaware of this.

"Stop!" Ash yelled out, quickly running to try and prevent Axel from getting away and again not thinking straight, despite Brock's objections as the older trainer ran after him, with Manny and even Sid close behind.

"Who is this red haired guy?" Diego asked, puzzled. Something seemed strange about the young man, but he couldn't figure out why.

"I don't know." Dawn replied, getting the same feeling.

Axel leaped off the edge and landed safely on the platform, gazing up at Ash who stopped at the edge, glaring back.

"See ya." Axel waved while beginning to teleport away via darkness, to move onto the next stage of his and Xigbar's assignment.

"Hey, come back here!" Ash ordered, attempting to jump and make the risk of stepping into the corridor of darkness or whatever that teleportation Axel uses was called but was held back by Brock who grabbed him by the arms. Axel by then had vanished completely as the two friends struggled before they began to lose their footing and nearly fell off the edge themselves.

Fortunately, Sid somehow got ahead of Manny and held Brock around the waist to try and pull both trainers up, but since he wasn't as strong and with both of them already leaning forward, the sloth ended up beginning to fall with them. Thankfully, Manny managed to catch all three of them with his trunk just in time before flipping them over him where they landed behind their friend, but since the ground was slippery due to being wet, Manny lost his balance and began to slide out of control, pushing Ash, Sid and Brock who tried to stop him but were not strong enough. All four of them screamed as they slid towards the others who panicked.

"Uh, oh." Diego cringed, knowing what was coming next, another deja vu hitting him.

"No, don't come this way!" Misty screamed in panic.

"Look out!" Dawn cried out.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shrieked with eyes wide in panic.

"PIPLUP!" Piplup screamed hysterically in panic.

While both young female trainers and the two Pokemon managed to leap out of the way, poor Diego was too late as he was he was pushed out onto the edge of the dam and fell halfway in. Fortunately, the saber managed to hang on and pulled himself out, shaking water off him and grumbled in getting wet. Once upon time, he used to have a terrible fear of water, but thanks to Sid 20,000 years ago, all that changed even though he was still embarrassed to admit it.

For once luck was on Sid's side as he landed on the ground next to Ash, but Brock was underneath Manny who layed on top of him, with the seventeen year old's arm sticking out.

" _Manny...I can't breathe._ " Brock muffled a groan and plea.

"Brock? Are you okay?" Dawn asked, as she, Ash, Pikachu, Piplup, Sid and Misty hurried over as their slightly squashed friend began to pull himself out while Manny, with an apologetic look on his face, began to stand up. The other six in the meantime pulled Brock out the rest of the way.

Groaning in relief of being freed, Brock moaned, feeling strained, "I think I bruised my back."

"Aw, don't worry, Brock. Manny landed up top of me 20,000 years ago and I thought I coughed up my spleen back then." Sid ensured him.

"Was this before you guys met Ellie, Crash and Eddie, or afterwards?" Misty asked, curiously.

"A day before. In fact, Sailor Moon, Shrek and the others were there that time too." The sloth answered, which slightly surprised the Pokemon trainers as they suddenly found themselves curious.

"What were guys doing, anyway?" Dawn asked, curiously.

"Um...long story." Sid shrugged, as Diego approached them, while Manny noticed something and went to investigate.

It didn't take Ash and the others long to figure this out and all sighed as realization dawned onto them.

"In other words, Serena and the others are in for another crazy adventure, right? Wish I could've gone with them." Ash sighed, while mentally grumbling at the fact that Axel had gotten away and now couldn't help but sense that, if that guy was here, then something is bound to happen. Something terrible.

"Guys." Manny called up, his tone turning into horror and great concern. Ash and the others, hearing this, went up to him as the Mammoth continued as his fear of history repeating itself was coming true. "Tommy Dashboard's right. Look how old this wall is."

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Piplup, Sid and Diego stood next to him and when they saw what Manny was seeing, the same horrified and shocked expressions dawned onto their faces as they saw that the wall they were standing on was cracking even underneath them, and leaking and leaning slightly which explained the wet and slippery patches. What they didn't notice was these cracks were three days old and deliberate, with marks of what seemed to be a laser shot hit several times at the weakest spots of the entire dam.

And in front of them was water of years of rain and melting ice from the mountains that was so big that one would think they were suddenly staring out at the ocean. On top of that, the wall has cracked so much that, even with the manpower of machinery and Pokemon, nothing would stop the dam from eventually cracking and breaking apart which would then release the water and flood the entire valley. Even the old machinery parts of the dam were creaking, and rusty which the workers failed to notice and assumed that things would be fine.

Boy were they wrong.

"Everything's going to flood." Misty whispered in horror.

"Guys, we have to warn everyone." Brock told them, knowing that there was only one thing to do.

Ash nodded in agreement, and told them firmly, "Yeah. We gotta get everyone to evacuate. C'mon."

The others nodded in agreement and then turned to had back down as quickly as possible to warn everyone and figure out how to evacuate the entire Valley.

"Hmmm...Maybe we can rapidly evolve into water-type Pokemon." Sid thought, having forgotten that he said the similar thing in the last flood he and his friends experienced.

"That's genius, Sid." Diego remarked sarcastically, moving to follow the others.

"Call me, Chorp-Sid." Sid replied proudly, while mixing up his own named with that of a Chorpish, he went to follow his friends back to safety and warn everyone else.

As the Sailor Team walked over the stone bridge over the water streaming river which was directly above the Eviscerator, Sid gently tapped a nearby piece which crumbled slightly instantly, which made him annoyed and disappointed again.

"Sheesh, this whole thing's a piece of junk. I can't believe humans built this and didn't keep an eye on it." Sid commented, hopping onto the bridge twice as he went.

Which unfortunately was an bad idea that was exactly the same as another bad idea from the Ice Age...as you would know on the Sailor Moon Side of this story. Because not even a second when he did that, the bridge made an unpleasent cracking noise and rumble which had Ash, Pikachu, Manny, Misty, Brock, Diego, Dawn and Piplup stop and gasp when they felt it move slightly underneath them and Sid. The eight of them turned their heads to glare at the Sloth quickly.

"What?" Sid shrugged, cluelessly before he too felt that something wasn't right.

A second pause, before the stone crumbled right underneath them due to their weight and they all fell screaming. Manny took most of the unexpected ride on the Eviscerator on his back, with eight of his friends hanging onto him for dear life as all nine of them screamed while sliding down in high speed all the way back down and hoped that they would have a soft landing.

* * *

Back on the ground, Tommy Dashboard was now losing costumers quickly as everyone else, including the rest of the Sailor Team, were now very unimpressed and thought that Misty was right, while the latter group were waiting for Ash and the others to return and had not seen Axel teleport away even though Raye was still trying to figure out the mystery of why the red haired man seemed unusual.

"Forget reeds. I present you with second ancient gizmo from trees we call bark. It's so buoyant, it actually floats." Dashboard tried again, tossing away the reed and showing a small piece of a truck bark, only for everyone to ignore him and scoff at his claims.

"I'll show you something that floats." The male tourist from earlier scoffed, laughing along with his wife.

"All right. But don't say that I told you so." Dashboard replied sarcastically.

"This guy's ridiculous." Raye sighed, holding a hand onto her forehead in exasperation.

"I wonder if Serena and the others are meeting some other guy with the similar personality." Mina thought, half sarcastically.

Ellie, with her memories of Sailor Moon and unaware that her possibly lost friend whom wasn't even in the Afterlife for some reason is Serena and having time-traveled to her past, said with a shrug, "Well, there was this guy named Fast Tony who somehow predicted a real flood a day before Crash, Eddie and I met the others, even though he was a con artist too."

"Somehow, I don't think that'll happen now." Mina pointed out, which suddenly earned her skeptical and slightly worried expressions, making her confused as she asked, "What? What, what?"

"Mina, I kinda don't think you should jinx us by saying that." Kero pointed out in a whisper so that only his friends could hear, and not draw attention from everyone else.

"Yeah, Mina. Remember when you got yourself into trouble when you thought you weren't Pure enough to be a target of the Heart Snatchers two years ago?" Lita added, which confused and worried Ellie, Crash and Eddie.

"That's different." The blond-haired teenager said dismissively.

"Heart Snatchers?" Ellie repeated, a bit concerned while careful not to say it aloud.

"It's a long story." Amy replied.

Before anyone could continue the conversation, they were becoming aware of familiar screams that were getting louder and louder, until Crash noticed something at the Eviscerator and cried out excitedly, "Hey, check out Manny and the others!"

"They're sliding down the Eviscerator!" Eddie added, also noticing excitedly.

When the rest of the group looked up to see, they gasped in shock and worry as Ash and the others made it to the bottom and were now water skidded over the large lake and right towards the shore where Tommy Dashboard, who hopped off stage to continue to try, stood.

When the con artist turned to see what was going on, his eyes widened in panic as he realized that the group were about to crash right into him. He quickly screamed before leaping behind his wooden box to try and use it as a barrier, bracing himself. Fortunately Manny finally stopped, and he and his friends were slumped into a pile on top of one another, with Ash and Pikachu landing on their front on the ground right behind Dashboard's box.

Realizing that he was still in one piece, Dashboard peaked from behind the box to see Ash and Pikachu staring awkwardly right at him, but otherwise everyone was okay.

Standing up and leaped a few feet away from them and the others, trying to con people again while the rest of the Sailor Team hurried to see if Ash's group were alright. "You see? This is exactly what I'm talking about. Giants balls of flamethrowers in a group that are the size of a Mamoswine, raining from the sky!"

"Okay, that's enough." Officer Jenny, who had arrived earlier, spoke up as she warned the con artist while holding up a hand-cuff. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Tommy Dashboard."

"Wait, Officer Jenny!" Ash cried out urgently as he stood up. "Don't arrest him! He's right about the flood!"

Everyone, including Tommy Dashboard who didn't really have powers, became confused on the eleven year old's words.

"I am?" Dashboard asked, confused, before recollecting himself and corrected himself proudly, "I mean, er, yes, I am. I told you so!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Jenny asked, only to be startled when Brock leaped over to her.

"It's true! You've got to evacuate everyone right away!" Brock told her, before instantly going into ga ga love mode as he gently held the beautiful officer's hands into his hand, and said lovingly, "While we're at it, how about you and I take a stroll somewhere on a romantic boat ride, just the two of us?"

"Uh..." Jenny muttered, bewildered. Fortunately, a very annoyed Misty came to the rescue when she stormed over, pulled hard on Brock's ear and dragged him away from the officer while he winced in agony.

"If that were to happen, she could easily throw you overboard!" The water Pokemon Trainer responded sarcastically.

"Ow, ow! Maybe you're right..!" Brock grunted painfully while tearing up. While Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie stared at the awkward scene, dumbfounded, the rest of the Sailor Team all sighed, some of them shaking their heads while the rest facepalmed themselves, all exasperated.

"Never seen Brock do that before." Diego commented.

"That's because you haven't seen Brock in action in the first two months you'd been with us." Lita responded.

"But what Ash and Brock said is true!" Manny decided to continue the urgent emergancy to everyone else who stared at him skeptically. "We saw what's up there! The dam's gonna break, the entire valley's gonna flood!"

"We have to leave or we'll all drown!" Dawn added, with Pikachu and Piplup echoing their agreements.

"What!?" Darien, Fiona, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, Casey, May and Max all exclaimed in shock, while the crowd shared skeptical looks, some of them all laughing as they found this ridiculous.

"Are you sure about this and you're not making this up?" Officer Jenny asked, suspiciously.

"Flood's real alright." A cocky yet unfamiliar voice interrupted which ceased the laughter all together. Everyone, startled, looked to the side to see another figure, wearing the same coat as Axel but with his hood up, leaning against a tree with his arms folded.

The Sailor Team instantly felt suspicious about this guy, as to Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock, and even to Manny, Sid, Diego, Dawn and Piplup, it didn't sound like Axel, and the man's sleeves were loose and not as tight. Raye felt the jolt of sensing darkness again, but much like the redhaired man from earlier, this guy felt...rather empty in his chest.

"And it's comin' fast." The man, who was Xigbar yet everyone didn't know it yet, continued.

"Who are you?" Ash demanded, glaring hard. Great, Axel brought in reinforcements.

"Now that's just rude, kid. Shooting me down like that. I'm a guy who's helping you to get reality into these people's heads." Xigbar scolded, even though he didn't sound insulted. If anything, he sounded even more amused. "I mean, come on, take a look around, you're stuck in a bowl, which is gonna fill up, and there's no escaping, even if you go back the way you came from."

He was right. All around them was the stone walls and despite having made it in here, there was a risk that not everyone in the entire valley would be able to evacuate on time. They were all trapped and possibly doomed to face their end by drowning.

"What do we do?" Nurse Joy cried out, worriedly as she came out from the Pokemon Center.

"Unless you can make it the end of the valley. There's a large tree that can act as a boat that'll save you." Xigbar continued, interrupting the panicked conversation that just began to start.

"What makes you say that?" Raye inquired, suspiciously.

Xigbar scoffed, "You think I'd be lying to you if I haven't seen it? As if!"

"You think he's telling the truth?" Crash asked Eddie who just shrugged.

"Geez, you people and Pokemon are totally hopeless." Xigbar shook his head, as though in dismay. He then turned deadly serious this time as he frowned under his hood, warning everyone. "But I suggest you get your butts movin'. Because the walls and grounds are cracking open, and soon everything will be soakin' wet. If you survive that, then it'll be like those speed-boat races, or a cruise. Because in just three days, it'll hit the geyser fields in a matter of minutes."

When the crowd leaned forward, he jumped forward, yelling, "Ka-Boom!"

"Aah!" The crowd jumped in fright, while a thin and whimpy tourist guy fainted dramatically.

"Ha! Gotcha there! But I am being serious when I say you'd better get movin'. Wouldn't want the creepy crawlies gettin' to ya' before you can make it, now do we? Because I also hear there are guys who, shall we say, are after people's hearts." Xigbar chuckled, evilly. Everyone gasped in horror and the tourist fainted again.

"Say what?" Casey asked, alarmed along with her friends. The herd shared horrified and shocked expressions.

"You seriously thought I'd say there were good news for you about this? As if!" Xigbar shrugged, casually.

"Gee thanks for the comfort, mister. That makes us feel better already." Ash responded sarcastically while still in defense.

"Wouldn't I give to even feel anything." Xigbar replied, which confused everyone even further. He then waved a goodbye as he began to walk off, "Ciao."

An tensed pause followed before anyone spoke again.

"I'm not sure sure about that guy." May muttered, worriedly.

"Me neither. There's something weird about this. What did he mean by people in this valley who are after people's hearts?" Mina said, knowing that the conversation on what she really wanted to say would have to wait until she and her friends were somewhere more private.

"Yeah, well, all I know is, that guy is bad news." Ash pointed out. "I don't trust him."

Darien nodded in agreement. "Me neither. I can tell he feels extremely dark and dangerous, but there's something else about him I can't figure out."

"Same here." Raye agreed. "I don't think he was even a real person."

Her friends looked at her shocked, as she continued in whisper while everyone else were busy chattering about the situation and plans for escaping. "But at the same time, he wasn't a heartless or even like Ansem."

"Who's Ansem?" Ellie asked, even more confused than ever.

"One of the bad guys we had to fight to save the Universe. He wanted to destroy all of the worlds and cast them into darkness." Misty explained, whispering.

"Can someone really do that?" Eddie asked, terrified.

"Well, this is the 20th Century, bro. Everything's different." Crash pointed out with a shrug.

"We fought him last year even before we met Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Puss. Ansem's the main reason why Sora, and Mickey were caught up with us in the first place even though Ansem attacked first." Ash explained, which had the Herd even more concerned, though they were relieved that at least Ansem wasn't on the worry list anymore.

"Eugh...you know, that hooded guy must have been a real pleasure to have in class." Sid remarked, half-sarcastically. He jumped when a loud rumble forced him and everyone else to look up. True to their fears, large chunks of stone from the dam began to crumble and fall, even towards the entrance of the attraction which was the only quickest way out that everyone were about to reach.

But now it was too late, as everyone near it scrambled to safety while screaming, trainers quickly recalling their Pokemon as they went, while the chunks of stone from where Ash and the others came from smashed and crushed the attractions, rides and even the theatre stage which was now reduced to a pile of broken steel and wood. When it stopped, everyone was devastated that their quickest way out was now sealed up and blocked and they began to panic, despite Nurse Joy and her Chansey trying to calm them down.

Thankfully, Officer Jenny blew her whistle loudly to get everyone's attentions and to shush them. "Okay, everyone. Let's not panic. If what that man says is true, then the best thing to do is stay calm and evacuate to the end of the Valley. Let's go." She instructed them.

With no other choice as the crowd realized she was right, did as they were told. The Sailor Team stayed back a little, concerned yet knowing they had no choice either despite worrying that, based on Sid's words earlier, Sailor Moon's group were experiencing the similar situation in the Ice Age.

"Guys, you really think there's a boat this time?" Diego inquired, worriedly.

"I don't know, but in a few days this place is gonna be a mile underwater." Manny responded honestly. "But if we hurry, we might make it, or a miracle to happen like the last time."

"Not sure what happened to you guys back then, but you're right." Ash agreed with the male Mammoth, facing ahead as, since he is the Leader of the Team in both Serena and Sakura's absence, he had to lead them to their safety and survival. "Our only hope is in that direction."

Despite worried that Sailor Moon and the others could end up arriving back home at the wrong time and would have to experience this again, the Sailor Team knew, they were on their own and hoped that their six friends would have either arrive just before the Flood or were possibly going to meet them right now and get the message. So forcing their doubts far into their minds, the Sailor Team began to follow the crowd, evacuating themselves.

Though Manny stopped when he heard an unusual whooshing sound and turned to look behind him, his eyes narrowing. Something wasn't right. Turning to see what it was, there was a doorway in the wall which led to the lower generators of the dam's systems. It was slightly open, and he could've sworn he was seeing shadows of...figures. He was feeling the same gut feeling he felt with Axel and Xigbar, but couldn't figure out why.

Not to mention, now that he thought about it, there had been something very familiar with the redhaired man. Where had he seen him before? In a dream, maybe?

"Manny, lets go!" Brock called up after he noticed that the Mammoth had trailed behind. Despite that he felt uneasy, Manny knew that the Pokemon Breeder and Doctor was right. So with one last look at the ice, the Mammoth turned and walked away to catch up to his friends. However, had he stayed a bit longer, he would've seen that both Axel and Xigbar, who had secretly teleported into the room, were watching him and everyone else.

While Axel frowned, Xigbar just grinned evilly before snapping his fingers, and mists of darkness began to form...underwater.

* * *

 **A/N: Without Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sakura, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey and Puss with them, Ash and the Sailor Team are left into facing dangers ahead of them while their six friends are facing the floods in the Ice Age at the exact same time. What will happen next?**

 **Let's find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Misty's Doubts

**Author's note: I was torn in continuing this or write a Halloween fanfic, but since I had no idea what to do with the latter, I decided to continue on with this. Though I won't be able to write on Tuesday or Wednesday due to preparations for Halloween itself. But I will write again tomorrow and then Thursday and continuing on until the Pokemon Side is finished, and then I'll post the Epilogue that ends "Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown" all together.**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs such as Lusie/Future-Mini Moon, Tommy Dashboard and Stump.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Misty's Doubts.

Wasting no time as news spread out far and wide across the Valley, everyone, residents and non-residents began to pack up their belongings and then began to make their way towards the other side of the Valley to this so called tree that could save them all. Problem is, since cars and buses don't run here, everyone had to do it on foot.

All of them including the Sailor Team unaware that this was part of a mysterious goal, because observing people walking by were two more figures in Black coats from the far side. One was a tall middle-aged man with short blonde hair and short beard with pierching blue eyes named Luxord, and a younger man, maybe in his late teens or something with a mullet-hair style and blue eyes named Demyx who was known as the 'Slacker of the Organization'.

"Man, this is totally boring. There's no way in a million years we'd get these people's hearts without a Keyblade, and how does the Superior know if there are three new ones here if we haven't spotted any yet?" Demyx complained.

"We have yet to confirm of these new wielders. On the other hand, these people's heartless and nobodies could be a big help." Luxord explained, shrugging. He then pulled at Demyx's hood and began to pull him away, saying, "Let's go."

"H-hey, hey, hey!" Demyx cried out, frailing to try and failing to pull himself free.

All around everyone was evacuating, Nurse Joy and Chansey guiding everyone to the right direction after making sure all of the Pokeballs containing Pokemon were transfered to the Pokemon Center in New Bark Town, very young children trying to convince their grandpa to leave, two of them pulling futilessly to get him out, the other two trying to convince him that they have to leave, but he, being a senile, grumpy old man, refused as he wanted to stay in the old, desperate need to be repaired house he'd been born in and lived all of his life.

A family of four were a bit slower...with the father heaving a large statue of a Nidoqueen on his back and complaining to his wife who refused to part from it, saying that it was a gift from her mother.

"Okay guys, keep going." Ash instructed everyone passing, with Misty and Pikachu gesturing the people and Pokemon on the right path and trying to make sure no one got left behind.

Just then, from a tree behind them, Crash and Eddie appeared next to them while hanging upside down. Their sudden appearance violently startled Ash, Pikachu and Misty who cried out in alarm before the three of them glared at the Possums who snickered, trying not to laugh.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Ash glared at the two rodents.

"Aw, relax, Dude. It's not like this is the first time we've escaped a flood." Crash said casually, not even sounding the least sorry.

"Even though we nearly drowned before, but then again being alive again is more fun than being dead." Eddie added, smirking.

Ash gave them a skeptical look, while commenting sarcastically, "Could've fooled me. I'm surprised you guys didn't actually drown."

"Ash!" Misty scolded, glaring at her friend. "Look I know these two twins are trouble makers, but what you said isn't very nice! You can't be sarcastic at a time like this!"

"You're right. Sorry." Ash muttered, feeling guilty for that. He couldn't seem to help his bad mood. First Ellie, Crash and Eddie came into their lives which resulted in Sailor Moon and the others to be sent back in time again, then Axel's reapperance that had thrown all thoughts of him being dead out the window, and now everyone in the Valley had a flood coming. This wasn't a good day at all and Ash had a feeling that the rest of the week will be worse if they manage to survive this.

The twins, ignoring Ash's sarcasm, dropped down from the branch and landed neatly on the ground, with Crash asking Misty, curiously, "So Misty, is it true that you really have three older sisters?"

"I always thought humans only had one or two siblings." Eddie added, though he whispered because he didn't want to cause anyone to get suspicious.

"Hey, if you master brains, try working on sensitivity." Diego suggested in annoyance as he joined the rest of their friends.

"I guess it depends on how many a mother can produce. Ash wouldn't know because he's the only child to his parents." Misty answered with a shrug, not sure how to answer the question.

"At least I'm not the only one in the world." Ash commented, refering to examples like Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Dawn, Casey, Madison, Shrek, Rini, Lusie, Donkey, and maybe even Manny not having any siblings.

"At least I know my real name!" Misty snapped, startling her friend who flinched back slightly in fright, only for the same City trainer from earlier to pause when he, his Hypno and obviously four Gloom that he picked up from the flower fields not long after the evacuation began saw Misty and grinned.

"Glooms, look! The girl who thinks her name is Misty!" The City Trainer informed smugly.

"Glooooooom!" All four Glooms exclaimed in awe.

"Too bad she probably doesn't know who she _really_ is." The guy smirked as he walked away with his Pokemon. Ash, Pikachu and Misty, shocked at the man's cold attitude, glared hard at his back.

"Take that back!" Ash yelled angrily. How dare that guy insult his friends like that? Now because of that creep, Misty will probably won't hear the end of this nonsense.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, you creep!" Misty yelled out at the retreating form of the City Trainer. What was with that disgusting man? Did he make it a living to insult people and trick them into thinking they don't know their real names?

"At least she knows what kind of species she is." Crash whispered to his brother who nodded in agreement.

"But we taught Ellie everything both of us and Mom know." Eddie pointed out, which caught the attention of Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and soon the rest of the Sailor Team who finally caught up with them and all regrouped. The only ones who weren't confused were Manny, Sid, Diego and Ellie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You mean Manny, Sid and Diego never told you?" Eddie asked, surprised when he and Crash heard this, the latter and even Ellie also surprised while the aforementioned trio looked sheepish on that part.

"Apparently not. What does Ellie and this whole species thing go to do with anything?" Ash replied, skeptical. He then realized and added, "Come to think of it, we haven't find any trace of her brothers, either."

"Uh...this wouldn't happen to be the reason why Ellie can hang upside down like you guys and even climbs a tree?" Fiona asked, starting to place the pieces together and, considering that Ash was right, the former Princess's theory was becoming more and more likely.

Crash rolled his eyes, "Well, duh! She's our sister!" with Eddie nodding to confirm it.

"Your sister!?" Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Casey, Madison, Darien, Fiona, Lita, Mina, Raye, Amy and Kero exclaimed in shock and surprise, while both Pikachu and Piplup shared an incredulous glance. No wonder they couldn't find two more mammoth's because the there only two in the Herd and that were Manny and Ellie.

"That's right. Crash and Eddie our my brothers." Ellie nodded, before whispering, "I may be born as a Mammoth, but I was adopted and for years I thought I was a Possum until I met Manny and the others."

"Okay, that means...you totally forgot about what you really were?" Ash asked, skeptically. Ellie nodded to confirm his suspicions. Ash just groaned in dismay, already picturing the reactions of Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura, Puss, and even Manny, Sid and Diego when the nine of them first met Ellie, Crash and Eddie.

"This kind of sounds like when I hid from Ash the fact that my dad was the Gym Leader of Petalburg Gym in the Houen Region until I made a slip when I found him and Max arguing." May giggled sheepishly, earning her a pleading look from Ash and a slightly annoyed look from Max.

"Weird brother and sister acts." Sid shrugged casually, only to rechieve skeptical looks from the rest of his friends and he waved sheepishly at them.

Pikachu sighed, before catching sight of two familiar Pokemon running down the path towards where everyone is headed. Blinking, he realized it was two Pichu. Where did they come from?

The Pichu, apparently the youngest of the two, sensed something and noticed Pikachu staring at it, before sticking out it's tongue childishly at Pikachu who, insulted, childishly sticked his tongue out at his pre-evolved form, but when he opened his eyes again, to his confusion the Pichu was gone.

Was he hallucinating? "Pika?(Huh?)" Pikachu blinked.

Little did Pikachu know, he would be encountering that Pichu again soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the stage area, Stump, being the dopey kind of guy, once again had the reed up his nose to use to breathe air while he was underwater. But as Stump dove back under with the reed over the water, he took a few strokes when he screamed as he saw something that then pulled him underwater fully as well as the reed, vanishing into deathly silence.

Well, almost.

"Stump? Come on, Stump. We haven't got all day, you know." Tommy Dashboard, who also lagged behind due to packing his stuff from his, uh, ahem, 'tour', called out to his missing assistant as he walked near the shore of the lake, unaware of what happened to his companion.

Just then something splashed out of the water and landed right in front of Dashboard who screamed in fright until he realized that it was; Stump's backpack. It seemed to be in one piece, but there was no sign of it's owner at all.

Seemingly concerned, Dashboard dunked his head underwater to see if Stump was having trouble, but spotted no sign of his assistant anywhere. Pulling his head out even though his short, white hair was now wet, Dashboard examined Stump's backpack before having an idea, putting his hat back on and dashed away with all of his things via cart being pulled by his Rampardos and Hippowdon, with their trainer carrying Stump's discarded bag as all three followed everyone else.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, new magic backpacks are up for sale!" He cried out, believing this is perfect for another bargain.

However, he was fully unaware that, with a brief glow of pink and red underwater that faded moments later, two black fish Heartless emerged, only to be quickly taken out by two more fish like things, only they were white, two times bigger than Manny, and if Sailor Moon's group were here in the Present, they would've noticed that these two looked similar in shape of Cretaceous and Maelstrom, only without mouths, and with the symbol of the Nobodies on their foreheads.

They then dove back underwater and began to swim away, under orders from Xigbar to track down the new Keyblade wielders as well as get rid of the Sailor Team before they could find out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cabin campsite village of the Valley which also looked like an ordinary town, Jessie, James and Meowth, having lost track of the 'Sailor Twerps', were venturing into the place where they were aware that it was...empty. The only sound they heard was the wind blowing.

Fully unaware of the upcoming flood.

"Hmm...this is awfully quiet." Jessie thought.

"Maybe a little too quiet." James agreed, becoming a bit worried.

"But not old enough to be a spooky ghost town. T'is place was filled with people and Pokemon a few hours ago." Meowth remarked.

But as Team Rocket continued to venture around the empty village, they were continously reminded of their hunger which made them groan in dismay.

"Of all the times for people to disappear, why couldn't have they waited until tomorrow?" James complained.

"Or even next week while we follow the Sailor Twerps?" Meowth added, moaning.

"I bet those twerps are on their way to New Bark Town and the Sailor Twerp went back to them already, all with food and full stomachs." Jessie groaned, hungry and annoyed. She and her two friends stopped while holding their bellies which grumbled loudly again and they all groaned in unison with sweatdrops, wishing for nearby restarunt, pizza joint or even a fruit stand. Anything that had food.

Until a sign next to them caught their attention and to their delight, it seemed their wish had suddenly come true; the sign of the Bakery hung gently swinging back and forth in the speck of wind.

"A Bakery!" James squealed happily.

"And where d'ere's a Bakery..." Meowth began, his mouth starting to water.

"There's all kinds of food people couldn't take with them." Jessie concluded, already tasting the delicious, soft bread and pasteries Bakeries usually have.

"Lunch time!" James and Meowth declared in unison.

Wasting no time and, despite no longer being actual members of the Team Rocket organization, the trio still had a habit in breaking into places where they shouldn't, and since there wasn't anyone around, they wouldn't get into trouble for stealing food which they needed more than anyone else right now. So Meowth used his claws to pick the lock and after a few minutes, it opened up.

Team Rocket cheered happily, "Time for some tasty bread!" and wasted no time in barging the doors open, ready to run in and steal and eat everything that was on the shelves.

But they stopped in the doorway and froze, their happiness quickly replaced with shock, confusion, worry and fear as it seemed they weren't the only ones who had the same idea. Because already inside(possibly through the chiminy), were a flock of Gligar who were beginning to munch on the food when they heard the doors open and looked to see that they had company and stared at the trio in annoyance of the intrution.

"What's a bunch of Gligar doin' here?" Meowth asked, puzzled.

"I'm not sure, but these Pokemon are native both here and in the Sinnoh Region." James recalled in thought.

Jessie on the other hand, having such a short temper and little patience, growled angrily at the group of Pokemon for stealing the food she and her two partners in crime were about to steal. "Hey, this is our food, you stupid pink bat-Pokemon! Hand over the bread, or I'll hand over my wrath!"

Though once again, she made the mistake of insulting Pokemon which usually landed her and her companions into trouble and the risk of blasting off. Because the Gligar hissed before gathering together and, to Team Rocket's horror, all unleashed a powerful combined Gust Attack. They screamed as they were hit by the Gust and sent flying back outside and way up into the sky.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIIIIN!" Team Rocket shouted loudly, disappearing into the sky like a twinkling star, again.

Which means that finding food for themselves was going to be a lot harder than they thought...as usual.

* * *

Well over a hill by now, the Sailor Team and all of the people and Pokemon were still heading towards the end of the valley which, if calculated right, would take the entire three days to get to, so they all hard to hurry to get there. Time wasn't on their side, however, as Sid saw even larger chunks of stone chipping off the dam as it continued to break due to old age before he noticed he was lagging behind and hurried to catch up to his friends.

But as the Sailor Team and the Herd travelled, passing by a meadow in the early afternoon, much like back in the Ice Age as Manny and Diego knew all too well, Sid couldn't help but tease Misty about her name, via singing which annoyed not only her but also their other friends too.

" _~Some say that you don't know your name, and that you're really lame~-_ "

"Shut up, Sid." Manny ordered, annoyed.

"Okay." Sid shrugged.

 _Night-time._

" _~Stop, hey, what's that sound? All the the Mistys are in the ground!~_ " Sid sang as the group passed up a hill at night, with the full Moon being their only light, and yet even that couldn't soothe the group due the Sloth.

"Stop singing, Sid!" Manny yelled, even more annoyed.

 _Early the next day._

" _~If you think your name is Misty, You clap your hands~_ " Sid continued, clapping his paws twice.

Passing a forest on their second day of their travels, the group groaned until Manny couldn't take it anymore. This was a repeat of the teasing about him being the last mammoth in the ice age when, back then, he wasn't, only this time it was teasing about Misty and her name.

"Sid, I'm gonna fall on you like back 20,000 years ago, and this time, I will send you back to the Afterlife." He threatened in irritation, cutting the sloth off from singing.

"Okay, someone doesn't like the classics." Sid grumbled, but stopped none the less, and the group continued on in silence, deep into their thoughts about whether there was a boat to save everyone or not and about the mysterious figure who warned them about the flood and in Ash's case, about why Axel was here and if he and the other guy had anything to do with the situation that was happening.

But their thoughts came to a halt when Ash and the others noticed, to their confusion and then sudden worry that Misty paused with a very worried expression. It didn't take them long to figure out what she was thinking and were worried that she was starting to question her family's past and origin.

"What's the matter, Misty?" Madison asked, concerned.

"What if they're right? What if my name really isn't Misty?" Misty thought, worriedly.

"There's no way, Misty!" Ash pointed out to her stubbornly. "That guy must've got you mixed up for someone else."

"Misty, honey, don't listen to what that guy told you. He just doesn't know like your best friends do." Ellie told the dejected water Pokemon Trainer.

"Maybe, but what if Daisy, Violet and Lily know something and never told me?" Misty replied, still not certain even though she was grateful that her friends, both old and new, were trying to cheer her up.

"Aren't those names the names of flowers?" Crash asked, dumbfounded.

"Your name is named after 'crash landing', Crash." Eddie pointed out with a smirk, which caused his brother to lunge at him and the two then get into their bickering fight, causing everyone else, including the twins' sister to all groan in exasperation.

"If you ask me, Misty, I'd worry more about where that guy got that stupid idea from than asking yourself who you are." Lita pointed out, deciding to ignore Crash and Eddie's childish fight.

"Nah, I think he made it up. Besides, he was a jerk for saying stuff like that to her anyway." Manny shook his head.

"Totally agreed. Besides, a lot of people share all sorts of names, like how every other boy is named Jason and every other girl is Serena." Mina nodded in agreement, her arms folded to her chest.

"They're right, Misty. Your mama and papa would know too, right?" Lusie added. More than anything, she wanted to cheer Misty up as much as everyone else did.

Misty smiled a little sadly at the 40th Century's Moon Princess, and stated, "Thanks for the encouragement, Lusie, but my parents died when I was just a baby."

"Your parents died when you were that young?" Ellie asked, shocked. And she thought she had been young when she lost her parents.

"Yeah, though as I said yesterday, my sisters told me that they abandoned all four of us for some reason. But deep down, I think it wasn't the case." Misty replied.

The entire conversation came to a complete and sudden halt when the ginger-haired girl felt something brush against her leg. Something...horribly familiar that caused her to freeze up all together, becoming stiff in paralyzing fear. Quivering, she looked down and saw one of her greatest fears, which in her opinion was on the top of her fear list.

A Caterpie, adorable looking and generally one of the sweetest Pokemon in existance, was gently rubbing her leg in curiosity. It was adorable...but to Misty, it was like a monster.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed hysterically in absolute terror, before running in high speed to the right so fast that she could outmatch a race car, leaving behind a trail of dust, just to get as far away from the Bug-type Pokemon as possible, with all of her friends watching as Crash and Eddie saw what happened and stopped fighting, staring at the thirteen year old's retreating form.

"Misty, hold on a second!" Ash cried out, as he and Pikachu both hurried to catch up to her.

"It's only a Caterpie!" Darien called.

"Uh, guys? I think we have another problem...!" May squeaked, pointing at the left, which the reason why she now sounded nervous as even Caterpie shrieked before running away. When everyone else turned to see what's wrong, they all flinched as, to their horror, a swarm of Beedrills began to fly right towards them.

"Uh, yeah. I forgot to mention; this area is home to many kinds of Bug Type Pokemon." Casey admitted nervously. Sure she had a Beedrill herself thanks to Ash giving it to her when he caught it in the Bug Type Pokemon contest last year, but that didn't mean all Beedrills were friendly.

"Gee, thanks for telling us _now_." Diego said sarcastically.

"There's too many of them!" Amy cried out.

"There's only one thing to do!" Mina declared, and paused dramatically for a moment, before screaming aloud, " _Run for it!_ "

No one argued there, and Crash and Eddie both leaped and held onto Ellie's tusks as their sister quickly ran into the same direction as Misty, Ash and Pikachu ran off into. Manny in the meantime accidentally knocking Sid with his tusk and as the sloth held on, the Mammoth running with Sid screaming in alarm before he hurried to climb onto his friend's back so he wouldn't fall off. Everyone else followed as quickly as possible while they were being chased by the Beedrills.

When Misty, Ash and Pikachu heard the buzzing, now the latter two were panicking and ran faster, not intending on getting stung by the Beedrills when they had enough problems to worry about.

"Why do bugs have to exist in the first place!?" Misty cried out hysterically.

"The same way why everyone and everything else exist in the first place!" Ash replied half-sarcastically, now right behind her while Pikachu ran along side him.

"What's wrong with Misty!?" Ellie asked, panting as she and the others continued to run and try to escape from the Beedrills. "I mean, those guys behind us, I can understand, but a little Caterpie?"

"Let's just say that she has bug-phobia and leave at that!" Lita cried out as she ran.

"She's been afraid of bug Pokemon for as long as we've known her!" Casey added.

But as all of them came into the clearing, none of them realized they were heading for a cliff which wasn't steep or that high, but the Sailor Team all lost their footing like a domino effect and slid and went sliding and rolling down the hill, screaming before hitting the bottom of the lower part of the woods, crashing into each other. Except for Sid who, due to the impact, was inadvertedly flown off as he screamed girlishly. He hit the ground twice before sliding to a stop in front of a small tree and a set of flowers that sat on the ground.

Fortunately, the Beedrills flew over them while unaware that their victums had managed to, in a way, escape. The Sailor Team all groaned as they felt bruises and sighs of relief at the close call.

"Is everyone okay?" Manny asked, wanting to make sure that they were alright and was glad that they were as they replied that they were fine before standing up as did Sid who then got a good look at what he landed in front of and realized that it wasn't a tree at all, or even a small bush.

It was, to his and everyone else's surprise, a hand-made wooden handmade cross on the ground near a lake which was connected to a waterfall underneath a log bridge to the other side. On it, is a bunch of flowers tied on it along with the flowers on the ground, with a photo of a family of a mother and father, with five children, though one part of the photo is torn off of the mother's left arm.

"Hey, aren't they...?" May began as she, her friends and little brother approached to get a better look at what they realized was a grave or memorial of sorts. She recongised four of the children, all of them including the fifth being girls.

"Daisy, Lily, Violet with a baby Misty?" Casey finished. She was right; in the photo were indeed Misty when she was just a baby, and her older sisters who, in the picture, looked about eight or something. Holding the baby in one arm was a woman who looked beautiful and a spitting image of Misty, but with longer hair down to her waist, wearing pearls and sea jewels, and white summer dress. Standing next to her was a handsome man with blonde hair that matched Daisy's.

But in front of the two adults was a ten year old girl with orange hair, but loose and carved slightly, resting on her shoulders, wearing a blue jacket, white T-Shirt and blue shorts, giving the photographer two victory signs with a beaming smile.

"Those two grown ups must be their parents." Madison remarked, and she was right. Considering how Misty and her sisters were together and looking quite happy, it made sense. It also had the Sailor Team realize this may be where Misty's parents had died, or maybe had a memorial in their memory at some point. At the moment, none of them knew which was the right answer or if it was something entirely different.

"Wow, Misty. Your mother looks just like you." Sid remarked to the ginger-haired girl, noticing the resemblence, before cooing at Misty's younger self, "Aww, and you looked so adorable as a baby."

"What's this?" Crash asked as he and Eddie hopped off Ellie's tusks to get a closer look. All three of them, still being new, had no idea what this meant. It looked too realistic to simply be a cave drawing.

"It's a photo of Misty and her family." Lusie explained, "A picture taken by a camera. That's this machine that takes realistic pictures of people and everything else as part of remembering certain things in the past since most things don't last forever."

"But if Misty's the baby, who's that girl with the others?" Eddie pointed out to the oldest girl in the photo.

It was a good question, everyone else thought, until they noticed writing underneath the photo which was faded over the years, very likely due to the weather patterns and that no one has even bothered in keeping an eye on it. So the group got a closer look at it to see what the message said.

" _"In...the Memory of...Peter, Sylvia and...Twelve year old M-_ Something _Williams"_?" Fiona read, becoming shocked and surprised. She then sighed as she grumbled, "The name of the letter M's faded too much, I can't make it out what it says."

"M...then that means..." Dawn realized with shock and dismay.

"So...that twelve year old girl is..." Brock continued with his heart aching a little.

"The older sister that man said?" Amy concluded, shocked.

"So there are two Mistys?" Sid asked, saddened.

"Maybe it's something entirely different and that guy got the two M's mixed up." Mina tried to point out, but even she didn't sound convinced by this new revelation.

For the entire time ever since finding this memorial site of what Misty now realized as the resting place of her mother, father, and...oldest sister she never got the chance to know, she didn't say a single thing at all. Her heart broke at the truth that the man was right all along; her named really isn't Misty, and while she was indeed the true youngest sibling, her three older sisters who were still alive never told her about any of this. Not even saying that her current name wasn't her real name, and instead renamed her after their oldest sister who they obviously felt betrayed them along with their parents, angry because she and their parents had died.

And took most of that blame on Misty herself despite loving her. Maybe that was why she was always the runt, picked on and getting less, because of her hair colour and resemblance to their late mother and late elder sister.

"But...if that's the case, then what's this Misty's real name?" Crash asked, jerking a thumb at Misty, unaware of the girl's heartbroken expression.

Tears in her eyes and wanting to left alone to her thoughts to calm down, Misty began to walk away over and small hill, disheartened.

All thoughts of their discovery immediately ceased, the rest of the group couldn't help but become worried and now once again feeling bad for their friend.

"Misty?" Sid inquired, worried.

"I...I just need to be alone a while, guys. You go ahead. I'll catch up later." Misty replied in sadness, walking away into the woods.

Yet what she is about to find on her own would only lead to more questions and seeking out more answers on this new journey while Ash and the others would soon be unexpectedly encounter two more surprises.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger again. But in the next chapter, Ash, Misty and the others would be encountering someone who will be joining them on their journey to the boat, someone who will have a big connection with our favorite Water Pokemon Trainer.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Misty's Lookalike

**Author's note: Again, not much to say, except that this story will not have to wait until Thursday before I can post another chapter after this one. So here's chapter 5.**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs such as Lusie/Future-Mini Moon, Tommy Dashboard and Stump and another newcomer for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Misty's Lookalike.

"Wait, Misty! Hold on a second!" Ash cried out, wanting to do something, anything, to try and help his friend's newest problem. But he was held back gently when Darien placed a hand onto his shoulder, prompting the eleven year old to look up at him, questioningly.

"Let her go. She needs time to calm down on her own." Darien told him wisely, knowing that company would only make things worse. Still, even he was worried about Misty, but hthere wasn't a thing he and anyone else could do right now.

"Must be pretty tough knowing that the name you grew up with wasn't your real name." Sid muttered in sympathy, feeling sorry for his friend. Everyone else felt the same way he felt.

The rest of the Sailor Team lowered their heads, before Piplup noticed something on the other side of the lake and blinked. Pikachu also noticed which caught Lusie's attention and when she looked up, she smiled when she saw a Pokemon.

"Look, guys! There's a cute Pichu." She called out, which had everyone else look and true to the seven year old's words, it was indeed a Pichu. The same Pichu that Pikachu saw yesterday.

"A miniture Pikachu?" Sid asked, confused. The rest of the Herd was surprised as well.

"Those are Pichu, the pre-evovled forms of Pikachu." Max explained.

"Pokemon evolve backwards?" Crash asked, dumbfounded. This made the Sailor Team sigh in exasperation at the Possum's cluessness.

"No. Pichu evovle into Pikachu. Most Pokemon evolve a lot faster than anybody else. That's how it usually works." Brock explained.

Pikachu perked up smiling, until Pichu responded by pulling it's lower eye-lid low while sticking out it's tongue childishly, taunting it's evolved form.

"Pi! Pika, Pika.(Hey! That's not nice.)" Pikachu pouted, scoldingly. Everyone else frowned disapprovingly at Pichu's taunts.

"Hey!" Diego grunted.

"Hey, that wasn't nice." Ash frowned.

"That little guy's copying our routine!." Crash shook his head, annoyed.

"Copycat!" Eddie yelled angrily which annoyed their sister and friends. Pichu let's go of it's eyelid which reshaped back to normal, and then turned around to taunt them some more like a naughty child. It then decided to go over to play some more, only for another Pichu, much to the group's surprise, to appear from the bushes and hurry over to it's companion in concern. This Pichu looked a bit older, an inch taller, and had a tuff of fur sticking out on it's head.

The older Pichu stopped the younger Pichu by grabbing the latter's arm and spoke in Pokemon language which only Pikachu and Piplup understood due to both of them being Pokemon themselves. Apparently the older Pichu was the mature one of the two because it didn't want it's companion to get hurt, making the Sailor Team realize the two Pichus are brothers.

"Looks like that smaller Pichu's the naughty one of the two." Ellie remarked.

"Sure seems like it." Lita agreed.

The younger Pichu pulled himself free, continuing over to the group on the log across the lake and dismissed his older brother's concern, only to slip and nearly lose his balance. Pichu wobbled while trying to regain it, much to everyone else's shock as they gasped.

"Look out!" Ash cried out.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out, before he and his trainer hurried to the edge of the lake as they and the older Pichu panicking for the younger Pichu. They then sighed in relief when he regained his balance and was perfectly fine before his brother hurried over again to scold him.

"That was close." Eddie sighed.

"If anyone asks, there were fifty of them, and uh, they were...crazy guys in rainbow suits." Diego suggested sarcastically.

"Wouldn't recommend it." Manny mockingly pointed out.

"Me neither." Ash replied, worriedly. Pikachu and the Pokemon then sensed something and even Diego heard a rustling in the bushes on the other side of the lake. Pikachu sparked electricity when he sensed danger, and the two Pichu looked behind them to see what was happening.

Ash noticed and, knowing this as a warning sign, looked over in the same direction and warned, "Something's coming!" which alerted everyone else.

The something turned out to be something large and dangerous, because bursting through the bushes and trees were at least five large, male Ursarings, looking quite angry for some reason and trouble. The one in the middle was very unusual, because it was black with a blue circle rather than the normal brown with the yellow circle. The Sailor Team flinched while Pichu cried out in fright and quickly hurried to the other side for safety.

"Bears!" Crash screamed out, panicking.

"Those aren't bears, even though they are bear-Pokemon!" May squealed in fright.

"Those are Ursarings, with a Shiny one with them!" Madison cried out.

"And I bet it's their leader!" Lita grunted.

"Are...they anything to worry about?" Sid asked, nervously.

The black Ursaring growled while thrusting it's arm forward as though making command. The Ursaring behind it on it's left roared before unleashing a Hyper Beam attack at the bridge, and the two Pichu who screamed and were about to get hit, much to the horror of everyone else.

"Somebody do something!" Dawn cried out, screaming while Piplup squealed in panic.

"Meganium, use Vine whip to grab the Pichu!" Casey cried out, tossing her Partner Pokemon's Pokeball into the air, and no sooner had the said Pokemon appeared in a flash, it used Vine Whip which stretched out and grabbed the Pichu brothers just in time, narrowly avoiding Ursaring's hyper beam attack, which didn't destroy the log, but it splashed water everywhere that nearly hit everyone who backed off, while Meganium withdrew it's vines after gently placing the two Pichu safely onto the ground.

"Does that answer your question?" Manny asked Sid sarcastically, the latter nodding 'yes' while flinching and wondering if he had done something that jinxed all of them again somehow.

To make things worse, the four Ursarings growled before firing another Hyper Beam attack, forcing Ash and all of his companions and the Pichu to jump out of the way before being hit even though the attack caused a small explosion on the ground behind them. Everyone had to shield themselves from the winds and impact before gazing back at the four rampaging Pokemon.

"What're you attacking us for!? None of us did anything wrong, we're only trying to escape the flood!" Ash yelled out, trying to reason with the Ursarings.

"Ash, reasoning with them isn't going to help! They're really mad for some reason right now!" Diego pointed out and the others nodded in agreement, while Pikachu stood protectively in front of the frightened Pichu who shivered behind him in fear.

The Ursarings growled and began to make their way towards the group by crossing the bridge, which had the Sailor Team realize they just landed themselves in trouble and since these Pokemon were known to be very dangerous, Ash knew there was only one thing to do in order for all of them to get out of this mess.

"Okay, you guys go on ahead to safety! I'll hold them back as long as I can." Ash firmly told everyone, holding out a Pokeball in hand for a battle, adding to Pikachu, "You go too, Pikachu!"

"What!? You're going to hold them back by yourself!?" Ellie exclaimed, shocked. What was the eleven year old human thinking?

"Meganium and I are with you, Ash!" Casey informed, standing beside her friend, with her said Pokemon standing firm for a battle. Soon Dawn, May and Dawn joined them with Pokeballs in hand too.

"Don't worry, guys! We'll meet up with you soon!" Dawn informed them, adding to Piplup, "Piplup, you go too!" which to her Pokemon's disappointment, having wanting to battle but obeyed none the less.

Despite the concerns for the five young trainers, Pikachu and Manny lead the rest of the group and the two Pichu up the hill where Misty had taken off while Ash, Brock, Dawn, May and Casey remained behind. The former four trainers quickly tossed Pokeballs into the air while calling out their Pokemon by choice for this battle. Out came Ash's Gabite that evolved from Gible in the Ameria Region and had stayed in Pallet Town up until it decided to join him on the new Johto League Journey, Dawn's Togekiss, Brock's Croagunk and May's Blaziken who all stood firm with Casey's Meganium.

The five Pokemon of the trainers quickly got into battle with the five Ursarings who made it to the other side, one of them clumsily breaking the log in half and half way into the water but managed to climb itself out and joined the battle. The ten Pokemon split up battling each other out. Ash's Gabite took on the Ursaring Leader who tried to claw it with a Mega Punch attack, but missed when Gabite jumped back and glare at it's opponent.

"Quick, Gabite! Use Dragon Claw!" Ash commanded. Gabite did as commanded, clashing against the Ursaring who somehow dodged most of the Pokemon's attack and bashed Gabite in the chest, sending it flying backwards and hit a tree, much to it's trainer's shock. Thankfully, Gabite recovered and tried again, this time hitting the Ursaring in the face and sending it stumbling back.

The others' Pokemon were battling out the other four Ursarings with the attacks of Sky Uppercut from Blaziken, Aurasphere from Togekiss, Razor Leaf from Meganium, and Poison Jab from Croagunk, hitting their opponents who were tough and kept on attacking the human trained Pokemon who dodged for most parts. Gabite leaped into the air while dodging the black Ursaring's hyper beam attack, and then smashed another Dragon Claw right on top of it's head, smashing the Ursaring onto the ground with a crush, but rendering it briefly unconscious.

"Yeah! Way to go, Gabite!" Ash cheered his Pokemon, as Gabite smiled happily at it's trainer's support.

"Meganium, use Solarbeam!" Casey commanded, and her Pokemon powered up it's attack which was faster due to using the Sun's light for the attack, which gave the others another idea and nodded in unison for a combined attack.

"Gabite, Draco Meteor!" Ash commanded.

"Togekiss, Air Slash!" Dawn commanded.

"Blaziken, Overheat!" May commanded.

"Croagunk, Poison Sting!" Brock commanded.

The four said Pokemon powered up their attacks as all of the five Ursarings, exhausted but not willing to quit, began to power up a combined Hyperbeam attack. But they were too late as the combined attacks of Solarbeam, Draco Meteor, Air Slash, Overhead and Poison Sting were launched first, engulfing the Ursarings who were hit and caught in a small explosion of dust flying everywhere.

"Good work! Let's go!" Ash quickly told his friends and all of the Pokemon who nodded, using the dust to their advantage to escape and all of them hurried to catch up to their companions to safety and in hopes of finding Misty to convince and try and cheer her up into continuing the journey to the boat.

Yet they were unaware that the Ursaring leader, battered and bruised, was still conscious enough to see them escape while it's comrades were down to count, slumped and unconscious with their eyes swirling comically(anime style) and it growled furiously.

While most of the rest of the Sailor Team waited on the other side of a riverine after having crossed another bridge which Misty must've taken earlier, Pikachu and even the two Pichu waited on the other side until, much to their relief, Ash and the other four trainers were getting closer to them after having recalled their other Pokemon back into their Pokeballs.

"There they are!" Lusie pointed out in relief, just as Ash allowed May, Dawn, Casey and Brock to go before him to cross the bridge. But then everyone gasped as they heard a growling and to their shock and horror, the leader Ursaring was already catching up to them.

"Look out, behind you!" Raye exclaimed in horror.

Too late, the Ursaring blasted another Hyper Beam attack, and while Ash, Pikachu, and the two Pichu's avoided the attack, it hit hte bridge which was shattered into pieces of blisters of wood, much to their friends' horror. Ash and Pikachu both glared at the Ursaring, before the two Pichu, knowing that their evolved form, other Pokemon and humans had saved them earlier, decided to try and help. So, briefly forgetting one little detail and ignoring Ash's warning as he knew what was about to happen, the two Pichu held hands.

"PiiiiCHUUUUUUU!" The two Pichu cried out while unleashing a combined Thundershock attack which hit Ursaring...but it didn't do as much damage to the larger Pokemon. Instead, as Ash and most of the others feared, it did twice the damage to the two Pichu who then slumped and were now rendered unsconscious with Pikachu worriedly asking if they were okay.

"Uh, oh. I knew this would happen." Ash muttered, cringing.

"Why, what happened?" Ellie asked, worriedly.

"The downside with Pichu is that they can't use Electric Attacks without hurting themselves. They can only do that once they evolve into Pikachu forms." Lita replied, which had the Herd now cringe in sympathy.

To make things worse, the Ursaring was now just as angry and growled. Pikachu cried out, before heaving the two Pichu which Ash saved him the trouble by picking all three of them up and then turned to see if he could jump while the dangerous Pokemon charged again. Casey was about to call out another Pokemon, but she didn't need to as when Ash looked down to see how high it was, it turns out that the river had dried up sometime ago, and a Snorlax was at the bottom which was about 30 feet high, sleeping.

"A Snorlax...I know!" Ash muttered to himself, telling Pikachu to hold on tight and then leaped down into the gap much to the Herd's shock. Thankfully, due to Snorlax being large and bounchy, Ash used it's stomach as a trampoline while apologizing quickly to Snorlax which catapulted him and the three smaller Pokemon high up into the air to the other side.

Manny quickly caught the four of them with his trunk and quickly placed Ash onto the ground while asking, "Are you crazy!? What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, didn't have a choice." Ash replied.

"Let's get outta here!" Lita cried out, reminding everyone of the danger. She didn't need to tell them twice as everyone quickly ran down the hill to safety.

Ursaring, confused on how it's prey managed to escape, saw how Ash, Pikachu and the two Pichu managed to get to the other side, and grinned as it knew that they wouldn't escape that easily. So it leaped down to use Snorlax as a catapault as well...only for the Sleeping Pokemon to roll over to it's side unexpectedly and the bear Pokemon realized too late while it crashed right onto the ground painfully and comically.

The bear Pokemon twitched painfully at the very hard landing with a shocked expression, before it was flattened by Snorlax who rolled back onto it's back, squashing the other Pokemon in the process.

Once in a safe distance, Ash gently lowered Pikachu and the Pichu onto the ground while the former two, and everyone else panted at the close call.

"That was close." Brock sighed, placing a hand to his chest to catch his breath.

"Wonder why those Ursarings just attacked us like that? It's not mating season, is it?" May asked, puzzled.

"No, I bet it's Flood that's made them feel threatened." Brock replied, firmly. When the others turned to look at him, he continued, "As most of you guys know, Ursarings are very territorial and aggressive. They must've sensed the Flood coming, so it obviously threatened them into thinking there are intruders right now."

"Of couse. The noise of the Dam slowly being destroyed has confused them since it can be heard from miles away." Amy realized, concerned.

"I'm surprised it didn't wake up Snorlax or threaten it. Then again, they're known for eating and sleeping a lot." Mina thought.

"Sounds like a combination of Sid and Serena." Raye couldn't help but tease, earning a glare from Sid while Diego and Manny both smirked in amusement, knowing that the young woman was partially right.

"Hey, guys. The Pichu are waking up." Lusie spoke up, and true to her words, the two Pichu groggily woke up and then realized as they woke up completely, they were in a different area and wondered what was going on. Pikachu smiled and explained to the two smaller Pokemon of what happened and that they were safe for now.

"It's okay. The Ursaring won't hurt you anymore." Ash, deciding to help, added as he bend down on one knee with a warm smile. The Pichu, understanding both Pikachu and Ash, smiled happily and cheered, before hugging the two of them in gratitude and relief which had the two best friends laugh as their smiles grew.

"Oh, isn't that very sweet?" Ellie cooed at the adorable scene. Crash and Eddie both shared a skeptical lookk, still not entirely trusting on Ash despite that the eleven year old human boy had proved himself to be caring for his own kind as well as Pokemon and animals, and also being a good leader.

"Well, Ash does love Pokemon." Manny said with a smile. Ursarings aside, Ash is a strong lover for all Pokemon no matter what types they are.

Just then, two loud screams echoed the air which startled the Sailor Team and the Pichu who all looked around to try and figure out what it was, before the group realized that one of the screams was familiar.

"Misty!?" The Sailor Team exclaimed, worriedly.

The two Pichu, as though recognising the other scream, quickly raced to follow it which had a confused and concerned Pikachu to quickly follow with Piplup seconds behind him.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out, before quickly following his partner as did Dawn with her partner. It wasn't along before the rest of the group quickly raced after them...except for Crash and Eddie who both felt their hairs prickle and slowly turned around when they sensed something was wrong.

"Uh oh...!" Crash muttered worriedly. To his and Eddie's horror, one claw of the black Ursaring emerged and clinged onto the edge of the cliff, making them realize that the bear Pokemon was now climbing up and ready to attack again.

"Retreat!" Crash screamed, clinging onto Eddie's arm while the latter screamed hysterically and the two Possums ran away after their sister and friends as quickly as possible.

Fortunately, no one had to worry as, just as Ursaring was about to pull itself up, a glitter of light sparkled onto it's head where it suddenly felt sleepy and then fell all the way back down, crashing onto the ground again when Snorlax once again moved over before rolling on top of it once more. The source of the sleeping stuff came from a short black coated figure who emerged from the bushes nearby. Unlike the Organization, this one was about the height of a two year old child, with big around mouse ears and a familiar golden Kingdom Key-D Keyblade.

It was Mickey in his disguise as he peered off, cringing at what happened, having used a Sleeping Spell despite that he too was aware of what was going on.

"Gosh, sorry Ursaring. But I can't have ya hurt my friends, especially when they're escaping the Flood." Mickey whispered, before turning to see where the Sailor Team had run off too and was confused. "But I wonder if they're on a new journey? If so, where's Serena and the other fellas?"

It looked like Mickey would have to continue to keep watch of the group and hoped Serena, Shrek, Rini, Donkey, Puss and Sakura would be alright.

* * *

Unaware of what was happening with her friends, a depressed Misty stopped at the nearby lake, as leaves slowly fell from nearby trees, blown gently by the soft wind. She gazed sadly at her reflection, thinking over what she discovered and wondered what to do. How can she be called Misty if it wasn't even her real name? Why did her sisters had to lie to her like that?

Was it because she looked too much like their mother and late older sister?

"Well, I guess I'll have to make a phone call when we reach New Bark Town." Misty muttered sadly to herself. She began to walk away when all of the sudden..."Ah!"

A figure dropped down in front of her, hanging awkwardly upside down from a tree.

"AAAAAHHH!" The figure screamed in a female voice.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Misty screamed louder, both screamed echoed through out the area just before the figure in front of the water Pokemon trainer lost her grip on a tree branch and crashed onto the ground, causing the Misty to wince slightly and caused some Murkrow to fly off in fright.

As the figure groaned while rubbing the top of her head, winching at the expected small bump, laying on her bottom and looking up after the screaming fest, she paused in shock as did Misty who's eyes widened in the same expression once she got the better look at the unexpected arrival. It was a girl, the same age as Misty and...that's not all that was the same.

The girl stood up in confusion. She was a spitting image of Misty, except her hair was loose and just an inch from touching her shoulders. Even her clothes were identical to Misty's ones when she traveled through out Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto and so on after Ash won the Cona City Stadium, except her tank top was aqua green-blue, her straps were a dark navy, her shorts were crimson red, and her sneakers were also blue with a lighter blue lightning pattern. Her backpack though was similiar to Ash's Kanto backpack.

The two newly made teenagers copied each other's moves like waving hands to one side, blinking and almost wondering if this was some sort of dream before realizing that this was indeed real.

"You look just like me! I thought you were...!" Misty and her Lookalike exclaimed at the exact same time in surprise, even though they had slightly different voices.

"H-hey, whoa! I'm really sorry!" The new girl quickly apologized sheepishly.

Accepting it, Misty replied almost as sheepish, "No, no, that's okay. I'm just really startled."

"Yeah, me too. I never thought I'd see anyone who looks just like me, with some differences. People've been calling me crazy ever since I started on my journey." The new girl nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" The gingerhead blinked, a bit confused.

"Well, they kept calling me an Aipom or a Mankey since I tend to climb trees. But it's the only to find who or what I'm looking for, though it's not like I'm a Zubat or anything." The girl shrugged, which had Misty looked up and saw the broken branch dangling. Suddenly the latter felt like she just met a human version of Ellie.

"So...uh, you were looking for...who?" Misty asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, I was looking for my two Pichu. They always get into trouble. They make feel like I'm their older sister or even their own mother." Her lookalike replied casually.

"Sounds like two troublemakers I met yesterday." Misty muttered, thinking about how Crash and Eddie had caused trouble for Ash and the others before Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura and Puss departed back in Time, which the said six were still not found and it made Misty wonder if the timeframe was the same as here in the present or something.

The new girl blinked, confused. "Is that for real?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Misty sighed, exasperation noticable in her tone. "Those two gave my best friends a hard time before we learned about the flood."

"It's sounds like a two sets of twins." The girl remarked.

Misty nodded, "In this case, the two that I'm with are twins."

The conversation came a quick halt as Misty heard Ash's voice call out her name, as well as two Pichu calling out as well. Misty and the other Pokemon Trainer turned to see them as well as the rest of the Sailor Team along with the Pichu who hurried up to obviously their trainer, relieved that she was okay before they, Ash, Pikachu and everyone else, who were also relieved that Misty was fine, all looked back and forth between the two girls and shock and surprise covered their faces as well, also noticing the resemblance while Kero, seeing her, quickly panicked before hiding in Madison's hair to avoid in being seen.

"Well, shave me down and call me Godzilla. Misty, you found a girl who looks just like you!" exclaimed in amazement as he and the rest of the group rejoined Misty.

"She has? Wait a minute, you're Misty? The Cerulean Gym Leader and one of the survivors of from thirteen years ago?" The new girl asked, even more surprised, staring at Misty in disbelief and growing amazement.

"Uh...Survivors? What do you mean?" Ash asked, confused as he and the rest of the group stared at the lookalike in confusion.

"You mean you don't know the story?" The new girl blinked, before explaining, "They say that thirteen years ago there was an attack caused by wild Ursarings who hated humans because Pouchers attacked them. The famous Water Pokemon specialists Peter and Sylvia Williams and their oldest daughter Melindia got caught up in the attack and were killed while trying to protect the other four daughters and the Pokemon around the area."

"What!?" The Sailor Team exclaimed in shock and horror.

Misty blinked, before admitting, "I never knew that. My three older sisters never told me." and then realized what the girl said and added, with hope filling her heart, "Wait a minute! Melindia? That was my late sister's name?"

"Yeah, why?" The new girl asked.

"Ha! I knew that guy from yesterday got you mixed up, Mist." Ash cheered, grinning.

"See? Nothing to worry about. Misty really is your real name." Fiona said to the water Pokemon trainer who also sighed in relief.

"But the question is, why did that snobby trainer guy with the Gloom think you weren't the real Misty and your name was the name of the sister you never knew?" Sid asked, dumbfounded.

"Wait a minute...did this guy also have a Hypno with him?" The Pichu trainer asked, skeptically while her two Pichu climbed onto her shoulders.

"Do you know him?" Darien asked, curiously.

The new girl growled, before grumbling, "Yes, I know him. He insulted for as long as I can remember and tends to insult my family and other Pokemon Trainers with lies into thinking he knows better about names and family history. His name is Joshua and can't be trusted."

"That explains why he sounded like a supporter of Tommy Dashboard." Manny said to his friends and family who all nodded in agreement.

"But still, it's amazing and an honor to finally meet you, Misty." The new girl said, smiling again as she added, "I've always wanted to meet you since I heard that you're one of the coolest Water Pokemon trainers and Gym Leaders of Kanto, and that you know so much of Water Pokemon, especially the sweet, adorable and beautiful Tentacruel."

"You love Tentacruel? Hey, so do I, and it's one of the many Pokemon that I don't have and I'd love to have such a beautiful Water Pokemon like that of my own!" Misty replied happily.

This only made Ash, Brock, Lita, Mina, Darien, and secretly Kero, all groan in disgust and exasperation while Fiona, Raye, Lusie, Madison, May, Max, Dawn and Casey all shook their heads and the Herd shared a confused look while Misty and the new girl happily talked about their love for Water Pokemon, finding that both of them had that in comman.

"But, if you love water Pokemon, how come you two Pichu?" Casey asked the new girl, curiously which got her and Misty's attentions.

"Oh, that's easy. My family's crazy over Electric type Pokemon and while I love the Pikachu evolution, with Pichu and Pikachu being my favorites, I've always loved water Pokemon since they're so beautiful." The new girl replied.

"I know, right?" Misty said in agreement.

"The only exceptions I can make out with water Pokemon is that Tentacool and Tentacruel are all ugly jellyfish." Ash stated, creeped out. He flinched in fright when both Misty and her new fellow lover of Water Pokemon glared at him with demon eyes, which made him quickly add, "But that's just my opinion!"

"She hates insects but loves jellyfish?" Crash asked, skeptically to Eddie who shrugged.

"So um, anyway...I guess those two Pichus make you a Pokemon trainer." Dawn spoke again, deciding to try and avoid another arguement happening.

The new girl nodded, and introduced herself and her two Pichu, "That's right, even though they act more like my own annoying little brothers. The tuffy haired one is Flash, the other one is Johnny, and my name's Jade." while the said two Pokemon gave their trainer pouting looks.

"They're not as trouble as the Ursaring we escaped from a little while ago. They attacked us and Flash and Johnny first and we saved the Pichu with the close call ourselves." Ash pointed out.

"You were attacked by Usarings?" Jade asked, stunned and when she looked Flash and Johnny, the two Pichu nodded to confirm it. She then looked back at Ash and said, "Well, thank you for saving my Pokemon. I've been looking all over for them."

"Sure, it was no problem." The young Pokemon Master replied. He then had an idea and, considering how it made more sense to stay in a group, he suggested, "Hey, I know. Why don't you guys come with us to escape the Flood? Traveling together in a group would make things easier for you guys."

"Hey, great idea, Ash! She and her Pichu should come with us." Sid agreed enthusiastically.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." May agreed.

"I agree. Plus with time running short, it'll be safer to travel in a group." Mina nodded.

The rest of the Sailor Team, even though Crash and Eddie didn't like the sound of Ash suggesting who should go with, all agreed that it was a good idea.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Jade asked, surprised by the invite while both Flash and Johnny smiled happily, liking the idea themselves. The Pichu brothers really wanted to hang out with Pikachu and Ash even longer.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Misty replied happily, giggling.

Jade looked at her two Pichu who nodded and perked up in agreement. She smiled and looked back at the others, making her decison after coming to the same conclusion as everyone else, "My Pokemon and I would be delighted to go with you."

"Great! Welcome aboard, guys." Ash declared.

"At least this trip will be better than the last Flood we escaped from." Diego muttered under his breath, then flinched slightly as the ground began to rumble, and the discomforting sound of ice breaking from the dam echoed through the entire valley, making all twelve of them nervous before the noise and the rumbling stopped.

Reminded that they had a flood to worry about, Manny, in annoyance as he saw that Crash and Eddie weren't into liking the idea as much, told them firmly, "Okay, thanks to Ash, we're now traveling together. And like it or not you two, we going to go through to this. Now, let's move it before the ground falls out from under our feet!"

Ash glared at Crash and Eddie for ruining the invitation before walking off, while Jade noticed how grumpy Manny looked and then whispered to Misty, "No offense, Misty, but I think your friend here is cranky because of his weight problem."

"I'm not fat!" Manny growled in annoyance, having overheard that. "It's this fur coat, it makes me look big. It's poofy." He also lied a little while claiming that he was wearing a furry jacket, which Jade could see due to the spell as she had yet to learn of the Sailor Team's real identities.

"Oh, okay. Sorry!" Jade apologized, cringing when she realized how rude she sounded.

"He just had a tough time before meeting Ellie. Ash is cranky too because of Crash and Eddie." Misty whispered back.

"I heard that!" Ash snapped, but said nothing else as he lead the group down the path.

"Looks like there's a shortcut leading back to the road where everyone else is taking to the boat from here." Max analyzed after checking his Poke-Nav.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about getting attacked by angry Ursaring for a while." Sid pointed out, which had his friends to shake their heads at his comment as they all mentally hoped that even the Ursaring wouldn't drown.

But the Sailor Team and their new traveling companions were fully unaware of more dangers they were about to walk into along the way.

* * *

 **A/N: So my other new OC Jade has made her appearance! The connection between her and Misty will be further revealed later on in the story.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Common and a Keyblade?

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Halloween and stuff happened, and I'm sorry for not being able to write a Halloween fanfic this year but hopefully I'll be able to next year. Anywhere, here's another chapter of the Pokemon Side!**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs such as Lusie/Future-Mini Moon, Tommy Dashboard and Stump and another newcommer for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Common and a Keyblade?

While the wall of the Dam continued to crumble as there was only one day left before it would be destroyed and the entire valley would be flooded, Team Rocket were still oblivious of it and instead only focused on finding food. After the failed attempt at the Bakery, they turned their attention to the Fruit Store while careful in not angering or bumping into anymore wild Pokemon.

"Okay, the coast is clear." Jessie whispered from the corner of a building.

"Not a Gliger in sight." Meowth added, eyes peering side to side just in case.

"No other Pokemon in sight either, except for Meowth." James concluded while stating the obvious.

Satisfied that there weren't anymore unexpected surprises, the trio leaped from the corner and silently tiptoed towrads Fruit Store's building while humming innocently, unaware that they were stepping onto a small red button beneath the soil that was recently installed by the new security management of high tech gizmo from LaRousse City bought with special permission. So as Jessie, being in front of her two companions, grabbed the door handle to check if it was locked or not, to her, James and Meowth's confusion, an alarm blared which startled them before electrical panels stuck out around the entire door.

Jessie only had time to let go of the door handle when she was electrocuted by the security alarm, screaming as she was zapped. James and Meowth screamed in panic as their friend was being shocked(literally) before they grabbed her as soon it was over, carrying her while she was still in a comical and paralyzed position, slightly crisped and they made a run for it far away from the Highly secured Fruit Store.

"Jessie got barbecued!" James exclaimed in fear.

"With no over-cooked fruit!" Meowth cried out, panicking.

* * *

Meanwhile, while everyone in the Valley were passing a canyon as wild Pokemon, sensing the danger around the area, followed them for higher ground, Tommy Dashboard was still trying to get everyone's attentions for money despite that most weren't paying attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, escaping the flood is a perfect time to make your weight twice as light, with Tommy Dashboard's Catastropic Excersise!" Dashboard called out, before noticing someone and smirked. A lady who was one of those Window Shoppers for expensive stuff, wearing a green dress and her hair done up in a high bun with expensive jewelry and a red purse.

He quickly zoomed over and stood in front of her, making her stop while he offered, "You, ma'am! You look like a big fat tubby human! How would you like to lose a ton or two?"

The lady was insulted in being called fat at first, but as Dashboard's words formed into her head, she began to fall for the con and said with a smile, "I'd love to!"

"Don't listen to him, Katrina." Her husband, who glared and didn't trust Dashboard, told her, adding ensuringly as the two began to walk past con artist who, disappointed, had to squeeze himself through the small gap between the two, "You're already thin as a twig."

"Whoa ho! I also have the best cure and glasses for your eyesight, my blind friend." Dashboard called up, only to sense someone behind him. To his dismay, it was Ash, Misty, Manny and their group and, remembering their last meeting yesterday and didn't want to get into trouble again, quickly ran off.

The group did notice him, but just shared a look and decided to ignore Tommy Dashboard and continued on. Though they were making an agonizing and slow process, due to Crash, Eddie and even Flash and Johnny all camouflaged themselves in bushes and snuck up to a dead tree and were on a serious look out for any predators ready to eat them. Jade was the first to notice and, despite not knowing the real truth about Crash and Eddie, sighed before making her way to her two Pichu. Ash and the rest of the Sailor Team noticed and paused in their tracks.

"Man, we're never gonna make it at this rate." Ash groaned, facepalming himself. Why did those two Possums have to be so annoying? Now they got Jade's Pokemon involved into their game in a middle of a crisis.

Amy, understanding Crash and Eddie being careful, explained while whispering, "Ash, I see why Crash and Eddie are hesitated. Possums are prey to the birds of prey, like Hawks and Eagles. That's why they only come out at nighttime."

"And if there is a bird in sight, Possums would just play dead to trick them." Ellie whispered, adding into the conversation which had everyone else glance at her before remebering that she once thought she was Possum herself.

"Play dead?" May blinked, before imagining how it would turn out with Crash and Eddie...and even Ellie.

 _Scene from "Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown: Sailor Moon Side"..._

 _The two Possum twins ran around in circle in panic before falling flat on their backs, their eyes closed and their tongues sticking out. A big thud followed, which revealed that Ellie had copied them which...looked very awkward._

Back in the present:

Sweatdropping at the image of that, May muttered to herself with a disturbed expression, "Somehow I got a feeling the birds would be wondering why Ellie was playing dead before she found out she's actually a you-know-what."

"That'd be the weird thing to see you do that, Ellie. No offence." Raye stated, a bit awkwardly and Ellie just shrugged with a smile.

"Ditto." Lita nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Here in the present, dogs play dead to get treats from their owners." Mina agreed knowingly.

While Jade was still trying to get Flash and Johnny to behave themselves as the two Pichu Brothers began to playfully bicker, Lusie approached the tree where Crash and Eddie were hiding and, careful not to let their three new companions hear her, tried to convince them that things were okay.

"You guys don't have to worry. It's not like birds are out to get you." The seven year old girl called up with a smile.

"Easy for you to say." Crash grumbled, as he and Eddie were looking out for any signs of danger again, before the former grinned as he held a small branch with leaves on it as he was over his brother.

"Yeah, we're an easy me-Ow!" Eddie began speaking before yelping when Crash smacked him on the head and glared up at his brother who began laughing and it wasn't long before the two of them began wrestling one another.

"What was he about to say?" Jade, having heard parts of the conversation, asked.

Lusie flinched, mentally panicking before lying a little, saying, "Uh...I think he meant that they were an easy meal for um...Ursarings! Or maybe they have bird-phobia."

"Well, I guess I can understand that." Jade smiled, with Flash and Johnny firmly in her arms while the two Pichu pouted childishly for their fun being forcefully stopped by their trainer who walked along side Lusie to catch up to the others. Crash and Eddie continued to playfully fight each other to the ground but froze when they heard a familiar and horrible shrieking, followed by a bird's shadow that flew over them.

"Hawk!" Eddie alerted in horror, being the first to notice. Crash looked up in horror before he and his brother ran around in circle in panic before falling flat on their backs, their eyes closed and their tongues sticking out.

This was noticed by the others who looked up see what the twins were afraid of, only for the Sailor Team to realize that it wasn't a Hawk at all. It was just a Pidgeot who perched itself onto a tree branch, plucking an apple before gulping it down and then took off flying, sastified in having it's lunch.

"That was a big bird." Ellie commented, eyes wide in awe. Due to having learned of her true origins, she longer feared birds of any sorts...except for Vultures.

"Nuh, it's okay. It was just a Pidgeot. It's the final evovled form of a Pidgy." Brock explained with a smile as Ash watched it leave, memories of his own Pidgeot coming into his mind and wondered how it was doing with all of it's pre-evolved forms.

"How many times do Pokemon evolve?" Ellie asked, curiously.

"Only twice. Pokemon evolve a lot faster than any other species ever did through out millions of years." Lita shrugged, before hearing a whimper which caught her and everyone else's attentions. When the group looked to see where it was coming from, they were surprised that Jade had crouched down on her knees into a ball, quivering in fear as she whimpered. Flash and Johnny tried to comfort her, concerned for their friend.

"What's wrong, Jade?" Misty asked, concerned as she approached.

"Birds get me freaked out!" Jade cried out, shivering. "Please tell me that Pidgeot's gone!"

The rest of the group looked to see that the Pidgeot flew away, before Manny, with exasperation of having met a human verson of Ellie, told Jade, "You're safe. Get up."

Relieved, Jade, her Pokemon and even Crash and Eddie stood up, before the young trainer apologetically explained, "Phew! Sorry, I should've warned you, but birds always scared me. A Fearow picked me up when I was three years old and took me to it's nest! It took my Uncle Danny to rescue me."

No sooner had Jade walked off, Ellie whispered to Fiona, knowing how the twelve year old girl felt and explaining a bit of a Possum family history, "I've been scared by birds before I realized that I was a mammoth. That's how our cousin Wilton went."

"At least you didn't anger any bird type Pokemon like Ash here did." Raye pointed out, smirking knowingly while Ash, having overheard, flinched before chuckling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment when the Herd stared at him skeptically, knowing that he had a bit of bad habit of angering bird type Pokemon before capturing one of the said bird Pokemon...except for Spearow and Fearow.

* * *

A short time later, Misty and Jade began walking together, having some sort of discussion about Joshua insulting Misty the day before.

"I feel terrible for you, really. I can't believe that guy would do something as cruel as make you question about your name. Next time I see him, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Jade was saying, both sympathic for her new friend and angry at Joshua's cruelty.

"That's okay. At least he was wrong about my name, and I'm not gonna let him get to me. Because the next time I'm seeing him, I'm gonna smack him silly 'till he's seeing stars!" Misty replied.

"That's the spirit! Don't let anyone get you down! Besides, I think Misty suits you a lot. Like how I'll always see my parents as my real parents." Jade smiled, cheerfully.

That surprised Misty when Jade said that. "You mean they're not?"

"Well, see, I'm adopted." Jade shrugged, a little sadly. "I only found out a few years ago. So I figured, once I turned ten, I'd go out and become a Pokemon trainer to not only learn more about Water Type Pokemon, but also to find my real family. So far, I haven't had much luck in the past three years since that day, but at least I have fun while traveling and then I realized that I shouldn't take things for granted."

Misty smiled sadly, feeling sorry for Jade having to go through the hardships of learning about the truth and then made it part of her goal to find her true family but decided that being a trainer was more fun and accepting the family that she had was enough for her.

"I know what you mean. The reason why I left on my journey is to prove to my older sisters that I can be just as a great trainer than they are since they'd rather do Water Ballie. But since Daisy and I teamed up when I had to look after the gym while Ash went to the Houen Region, she decided to become a gym leader full time to allow me to fufill my dream to become a Water Pokemon Master." The water Pokemon Trainer explained, while thinking that maybe they hadn't said much is because they done their best even though they always called her a runt, but they still loved her none the less and she loved them too, even though they did tend to drive her crazy.

"Wow...That's amazing!" Jade exclaimed in awe, before asking eagerly, "Think you could teach me your battle skills?"

"Sure!" Misty nodded enthusiastically, while the two new friends continued onward foward.

Ash and Pikachu, having caught wind of the two girl's conversation, paused while watching them walk away. Not only the two looked so much alike, but Misty and Jade did have a similar personality and even though they just met, they were getting along extremely well, having bonded as friends so quickly.

"Is it just me, Pikachu? Or do Misty and Jade act like another set of twins?" Ash asked his Poke-Friend who again rested on his shoulder.

"Pika?" Pikachu shrugged, not having a clue either despite that he was close friends with Misty as well, her being one of her favorites along side Ash and everyone else.

"You wish." Crash replied despite not having been talked to, and shared a high-five with Eddie as they walked past Ash and Pikachu who gazed at them in exasperation.

* * *

About an hour or two later, the Sailor Team, Jade, Flash and Johnny made it onto flatter and wider open with a man-made thick glass ramp and bridge over a huge river of water which was right underneath them like an upside down aquarium. Though the group didn't have time to admire it due to the flood. However, Raye was slowing down a little as she tried to piece together why Xigbar and Axel felt so...empty as though they weren't actually there but were as solid as anyone else.

"Raye, there are whole continents moving faster than you. Let's go! We gotta catch up with the others." Manny called his shoulder to the teenaged girl when he and most of the others noticed that their friend was slowing down.

Even though she knew he was right and that she hurried to catch up, Raye couldn't help thinking about what she sensed and became worried that another new evil forces are out to attack the Realm of Light again. Yet why did they feel similar to Ansem? Was the guy in the hood connected to him? Did that mean the Heartless were about attack again? If it about hearts, then possibly.

Her thoughts were broken as Crash and Eddie who were again playing around with Flash and Johnny, passing Lusie and Max who both laughed at the four, finding the game to be cute. The same wasn't said for anyone else.

"Hey, you four! Knock it off!" Raye snapped. Eddie, in annoyance, stopped while leaning against Ellie's leg along with Flash and Johnny, and grabbed Crash's tail to pull him to his side, annoyed at the serious attitude the group were displaying, especially human girls.

"Oh, cry me a river, Psychic lady! Have some fun!" Crash rolled his eyes, and Eddie nodded in agreement, and the Pichu brothers shared a glance.

"Guys, can't you see that Raye's trying to sense potential danger that might be lurking under our noses?" Diego pointed out in annoyance as he felt that something was about to happen. How can those four play around at a time like this?

Sid on the other hand wasn't as worried and told him ensuringly, "Oh, Diego, come on. Light and Darkness might be confusing and not simple anymore, but this is the future of the generations who went to places beyond our adventures."

Despite thankful that Jade and her Pokemon didn't hear the conversation, Diego grumbled quickened his pace slightly, catching up to the rest of the group. But as they crossed parts of the glass bridge which as thick as giant ice, they failed to see two figures float underneath them. However, Pikachu's ears perked as he sensed something unusual and heard water flowing but couldn't see anything, and wondered if he as imagining things. But then he sensed it again and this time Ash paused when he too sensed that something was following them, combined with a sense of darkness and water rippling and splashing on the side of the bridge.

Ash and Pikachu both jumped slightly as Crash, Eddie and the Pichu brothers ran past them as the duo once again played. Eddie knocked Crash over and the two then began to playfully slap each other while Flash and Johnny laughed at them when suddenly the glass underneath them and everyone else cracked open as a massive white fish-like monster which, unknown to everyone, was a Nobody, leaped out from the water, roaring.

All of them screamed in alarm and horror at the appearance of the new strange creature as they were all suddenly split up. This Nobody along with the other sent by Xigbar to track down not only the three potential Keyblade wielders but also get rid of the Sailor Team had followed the latter group and began to do as ordered. The Maelstrom shaped Nobody landed on the ice Sid was on as the sloth tried to run, but was catapulted and sent flying into the air.

"Looks like I'm blasting off!" Sid screamed while mimicking Team Rocket's usual departure catch-phrase and landed underwater and caught his breath just in time, deja vu hitting him hard and he knew he had to swim up to the surface and get to safety.

Diego saw Madison in trouble as a smaller Nobody made to attack her before he raced over and swiped it with his claws while roaring. To their surprise, it instantly disappeared the moment he swiped it but decided to worry about that later.

"Climb on and hold on tight!" The Saber ordered, and Madison, terrified of the new monsters, quickly did so and she held on while her friend carried her to safety.

At the same time, more fish like Nobodies materialized underwater and leaped out to attack everyone else who were scattered. But Lita and Fiona fought back, the former punching one squarely in the face before grabbing another by the tail and used it to whack away other Nobodies and then tossed it into the air with a yell and it hit the wall and vanished in defeat. As for the latter, she stood on her hands and spun around while kicking several other Nobodies away very quickly and then sky-upper punched another in the jaw with a yell of her own and then punched another behind her twice before smacking it cleanly with the whip of her hair.

Lusie in the meantime was trapped on a floating piece of glass far from the safety of the shore and could only cling on in horror. Ash, Pikachu and Manny jumped as the Cretaceous shaped Nobody broke through the ice near them and hissed dangerously at the trio who screamed and made a run for it to the shore as fast as they could, yet the Nobody was hot on their tail and they could see it due to the glass.

Misty, Flash, Johnny, Crash, Eddie and Ellie, seeing Jade knocked out and layed unconsciously on a floating piece of glass, hurried over to save her before she could get attacked by the strange monsters that were appearing out of nowhere.

"Jade! Wake up!" Ellie cried out urgently.

"Come on, Jade! Please!" Misty cried out, worriedly, shaking Jade.

"Hurry, get up!" Eddie pleaded.

"If you play dead, you'll BE dead! Snap out of it!" Crash cried out hurriedly.

Flash and Johnny continously cried out to their trainer before they resorted in slapping her on the face which did the trick as Jade woke up in alarm and instantly she remembered what was going on. Immediately the seven of them hurried to safety while hoping the rest of the group were alright. Darien looked around quickly for any signs of Lusie and Sid and almost immediately spotted them in danger with Lusie still on the floating fiber glass and Sid swimming as fast as he could towards it.

He looked around and saw that the number of these things were somehow increasing and from the looks on the faces of Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina, it became clear to Darien that, with or without Jade and her Pokemon, there was no other choice. So pulling out his rose, Darien concentrated before transforming into Tuxedo Mask, and then leaped to rescue Lusie and Sid. May also saw the two in trouble and, leaving Max to Brock, Dawn, Piplup and Casey after they escaped, hurried to help Tuxedo Mask to rescue them, and Diego continued to protect Madison with the help of Kero who also knew there was no other choice, so he transformed into his True Form to help the Saber.

"There's too many of them for us to fight like this! There's no other choice!" Mina grunted, slightly hesitant but knew that there was only one thing to do. "Sailors, transform!"

All four of them pulling out their Dream Transformation Wands, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina chanted the words and almost instantly transformed into Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus before they fought the Nobodies with the combinations of Mercury Shaft, Mega Mars Fire Flash, Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap and Venus Love Beauty Shock that destroyed the Nobodies almost instantly, some dodged only to be eliminated.

Sid edged closer to Lusie while calling out to the rest of the team desperately, "Guys!" and as May landed onto Lusie's platform while younger girl hugged her in fright, Sid called out again, terrified, "Guys!"

"Sid, hurry!" May cried out, holding her hand out to the sloth.

Lusie then gasped and exclaimed while pointing behind Sid, "Sid, behind you!"

Sid looked over his shoulder and screamed when he saw the larger monster and quickened his pace, grabbing hold of both May's and Lusie's hands as they both pulled him up onto the platform. But they found themselves stuck as another Nobody from the side materialized and prepared to attack, causing all three of them to scream while clinging onto each other and braced themselves. But the attack never came as Tuxedo Mask tossed a rose where it hit squarely in the head, distracting it and making it fall backwards into the water.

The young man himself landed on a platform in front of the trio who sighed in relief, before he whacked another one away and then turned to May and Lusie, saying, "May, call out your Pokemon and Lusie, transform quick!"

"Uh, r-right!" May nodded, taking out Blaziken's Pokeball and thanked her lucky stars for the healing potions Brock lended her earlier to recover from the Ursaring attack. "Blaziken, Sky Upper Cut!" She called out, tossing the Pokeball into the air.

The said Pokemon appeared in a flash and quickly did so, using Sky Upper Cut to punch the Maelstrom Nobody in the face, knocking it back and sending it flying while Lusie quickly held her locket and panickly transformed into Sailor Future-Mini Moon and pulled out her Mini Moon Wand.

"Blue, Light, Heart, Attack!" Future-Mini Moon chanted, and while like her mother, her powers aren't that great due to still being a beginner at the next level despite being in her Super Form, her attacks did knock back another Nobody that appeared while the Maelstrom shaped one returned, battered but still alive.

Wasting no time, Blaziken grabbed both May and Sid and leaped from floating glass to floating glass while Tuxedo Mask scooped up his future granddaughter and leaped to safety. All five of them made it just in time while Piplup, Brock's Sodowodo and Casey's Elekid fought back more Nobodies which the numbers of the monsters were finally slowing down due to the Sailor Team's efforts. Dawn then noticed the Maelstrom sized Nobody about to chomp Sid's tail as the sloth screamed and she gasped, quickly knowing only one way to save him.

"Grovyle, I choose you!" Dawn called out, tossing Grovyle's Pokeball which opened up to reveal the former future Pokemon from the Pokemon world and Grovyle blinked in surprise at the sight of the monsters. "Grovyle, use Energy Ball!"

Grovyle nodded, summoning the said attack and tossing it at the Nobody, sending it back and away from Sid who made it to shore and ran away from the edge as quickly as possible. But the monster was still alive, much to everyone's shock.

"Huh!?" Dawn exclaimed, shocked.

"(No way!)" Piplup exclaimed, horrified.

"(What the!?)" Grovyle exclaimed, shocked beyond belief.

"That's one stubborn fish!" Casey remarked in shock.

"Then I guess I'll handle it!" Sailor Venus glared hard, summoning her most powerful attack, chanting, "Venus, Love, Beauty Shock!" sending it towards the Maelstrom Nobody, the attack smashing through it and finally it vanished out of existance, destroyed.

The group all sighed in relief and those who fought and/or ran panted, out of breath and exhausted. Sid collapsed onto the dry ground, sighing in relief.

"Where are Ash and Manny?" Fiona asked, noticing the absence of two of their friends.

"And Pikachu too?" Dawn added, with Piplup echoing the worry.

Ash, Pikachu and Manny were on another large glass platform, still further away from the shore and tried to determine where the Cretaceous shaped Nobody was, trying to detect the purple monster's whereabouts. Maybe they lost it.

Unfortunately they haven't, because the Nobody jumped out in front of them and landed on the platform despite having no legs. Ash and his two friends jumped in horror and tried to backtrack and lose it, but the monster kept on following their escape by tossing and rolling to block their move until all three of them found themselves trapped when they reached the other side and stopped themselves from falling over, but knew that there wasn't a thing they could do. Fearfully gazing at Nobody who hissed and roared while Manny's heavy weight tilted the glass backwards, the monster used this to it's advantage when the latter was being lifted high enough for it to jump and launch itself over the trio who's eyes widened in horror, realizing that it was over for them.

As the Nobody opened it's jaws for a bite, Ash had Pikachu behind him while he shielded himself as best as he could with his arms, they and Manny shutting their eyes tight and braced themselves, unaware that a warm light tingled the moment Ash unexpectedly snapped his wrist in a way Sora, Mickey and Riku would with their weapons. A flash of light followed and the trio didn't feel any pain or the teeth sinking into their skin, though Ash did suddenly realize he was holding something in his right hand.

Opening their eyes and realizing that they were okay, the trio's eyes widened in shock as, not only was Nobody stuck as it's jaw got caught in Manny's tusks when the Mammoth tilted his head to the side, but also of the weapon that materialized in Ash's hand: it was a purple grey with a large navy purple line in the middle which both colours reminded Ash of the same colours as Lugia, the shape resembling a short except it had teeth of five different kinds of Pokeballs, the hilt was dark crimson, with the surrounding parts around and made look like a Pokeball, and finally a Pokeball Key-chain dangling.

"A Keyblade!?" Ash exclaimed, shocked beyond belief. He briefly had a flash back of the last time he held Sora's Keyblade; back in Castle Oblivion.

* * *

 _Flash-Back: During the events of "Pokemon: Chain of Memories"..._

 _Seeing that Larxene was about to attack Sora who was still work from the evil woman's attack, and despite knowing that the Keyblade won't accept him, Ash came to a desperate idea as his cutlass was knocked away. So the young Pokemon Master gently held it while it was still in Sora's hand, hesitating for a few moments before pulling it out from his friend's hand and held it out to fight._

 _Surprisingly, the Kingdom Key didn't disappear instantly as it would for anyone else._

* * *

End of Flash-Back:

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu alerted, snapping Ash back to reality as he and Manny looked over their shoulders when they saw Misty, Jade, Flash, Johnny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie on the shore nearby, their eyes widened in horror and disbelief at what they were seeing and the sheer luck that the trio in front of them were still alive while Ellie, Crash and Eddie were wondering how Ash managed to materialize it and Jade wondered what kind of Key the boy was holding.

Another Nobody attempted to attack Ash and the others from the side, but Misty snapped out of her shock before pulling out a Pokeball and tossed it into the air, calling out, "Staryu, use Rapid Spin!"

In a flash, the Star-Fish Pokemon appeared while in mid-air and spun in it's Rapid Spin attack, hitting the other Nobody away where it vanished instantly while Staryu landed safely onto the shore with it's trainer and the others. Ash, Pikachu and Manny in the meantime shared a glance and mentally nodded in agreement. First Manny flinged hard to throw the monster off with Ash jumping as high as he could and whacked the monster hard, mentally thanking Sora and Jack for the lessons.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded while still in midair.

Pikachu leaped into the air himself and unleashed the said attack, "PiiikaaaCHUUUUU!" electrocuting the Nobody which was then destroyed, vanishing almost instantly.

Landing safely back onto the platform in a crouch, Ash stood up while his new weapon began to glow again and disappeared, while Pikachu landed safely beside him. While he wanted to figure out why a Keyblade of his own appeared in his time of need now of all times, Ash knew that there wasn't time for that. So he, Pikachu and Manny turned and walked towards the shore now that it floated towards it during the battle. Ash then paused when he sensed something and turned and his eyes narrowed when he saw, hiding behind broken debries caused by the Nobodies, were not only the same hooded guy from yesterday, Xigbar who frowned in shock and confusion, but also Axel who gave him a look.

While Xigbar then grinned and turned around, summoning a Corridor of Darkness out of the Sailor Team's sight, Axel frowned deeply at Ash before turning as he made his leave as well, with the portal vanishing the moment the redhead stepped in. It didn't take Ash long to realize that, even though it didn't happen in Castle Oblivion, those guys must've summoned the white monsters that attacked him and his friends, or perhaps they joined forces or were merely keeping an eye on them.

Either way, he had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time the guys in the Black Coats would be seen. Ash knew, though, they would have to wait. Right now, he and his friends had to first escape the Flood and rejoin Sailor Moon and her group, hoping they were finding them right now or on their way back from the Ice Age.

After Darien and the Sailor Scouts de-transformed back to normal, Lita, Sid and Brock lingered at the edge where the Maelstrom shaped Nobody nearly bitten Sid's tail off.

"What in the 20th Century was that?" Sid asked, still terrified at the ordeal.

"Yeah, where did they come from and what did they want?" Lita added, confused and concerned. She'd never seen or heard of these guys. Could they be a new enemy of Earth? Of the Realm of Light? If so, then why did they have to appear now of all times?

"I don't know, but, I think we should be more careful from now on. Who knows when those guys might show up next." Brock replied firmly, having no clue about them either. But he did have a bad feeling about those monsters. Brock then walked away with Lita close behind. Sid lingered a bit before shuddering and quickly following the others, not wanting to be anywhere near deep water for the time being. It was bad enough to go up against Cretaceous and Maelstrom back 20,000 years ago in the Ice Age, but white monsters of all shapes and sizes that appear out of nowhere like ghosts? The poor Sloth was going to be having nightmares for a while.

Everyone finally rejoined and, while relieved that they were all safe and sound, the Sailor Team glanced nervously at Jade, and the Pichu who were staring at them as, now that the three of them had seen the transformation, the secrets was out and thus they now saw the true identities of Fiona and the Herd and even Kero who transformed back into his false form, while Ellie, Crash and Eddie were amazed of the display of magic they'd seen.

"Um...Jade, about what happened, uh..." Fiona began, trying to figure out how to explain this without freaking the young trainer out.

To her and everyone else's surprise, Jade shook her hand and said understandingly, "That's okay. I think I kind of knew that something was strange about you guys." before adding as she glanced at Misty, Ash, May, Max, Brock, Madison, Casey, Dawn and the Pokemon, while refering to the rest of the Sailor Team. "Well, most of you, anyway. But at the same time, I knew that you guys had reasons for not saying anything, and personally...I think it's pretty cool."

"You mean you're not afraid?" Fiona asked, surprised.

"Are you kidding? If Ash, Misty and the others are friends with you guys, then what's there to be scared off, if you're all pretty close?" Jade replied smiling, gazing at Fiona and the Herd as she said this, before adding excitedly, "And I've always wanted to meet the Sailor Scouts too! Just a question though. Where's Sailor Moon?"

The Sailor Team, except for Ellie, Crash and Eddie who blinked before glancing with sudden suspicious looks at the rest of the group, flinched before sweatdropping and looking in different directions awkardly, knowing that another secret was caught out.

"Uh, let's just say that uh, she's busy right now with another adventure." Brock replied awkwardly.

"I thought it was Serena who was on another adventure." Ellie asked suspiciously. "How is it that you know about Sailor Moon, and more importantly, why did Ash bring out that magic weird stick just like she and Sakura did?"

"What!?" The rest of the Sailor Team except for Manny, Sid and Diego, who also remembered, exclaimed in shock.

"You mean they had them too?" Ash asked in disbelief. Would that mean that both Sailor Moon and Sakura both somehow materialized their own Keyblades in the Ice Age at some point during the past flood? He would have to ask them later. Maybe it had something to do with holding Sora's Keyblade; Sailor Moon held it in Lusie's Nightmare that Maleficent created, and Ash himself held it in Castle Oblivion. But then...how did Sakura if she didn't touch any Keyblade at all?

"Oh yeah. It's weird but not so scary. What do you really call them?" Ellie replied, adding, "And more importantly, why is Sailor Moon here and what's her connection with your friend, Serena?"

Ash and the others shared worried glances, wondering how to reveal this to Ellie, Crash and Eddie without Serena, Sakura, Shrek, Rini, Donkey and Puss around as the six of them could be anywhere or even in still in the past for all they knew.

"Uh, well, see...it kinda goes like this..." Ash began, nervously and in embarrassment.

* * *

Half an hour later as the group continued on their journey, Ash and the others spend that time explaining to Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Jade, Flash and Johnny about Serena being Sailor Moon, the truth about her, Sakura, Sailor Mini Moon, Shrek, Donkey and Puss's true adventure which was in the Ice Age in order to protect the herd and prevent history from changing, carefully as they could, and while Ellie looked a bit angry, she cooled down a little when Manny and Sid pointed out that if it hadn't been for their six friends, they wouldn't even been brought together or even know them.

The Sailor Team then began to explain about the Keyblade as soon as Eddie asked about it again.

"It's uh...a weapon to fight off monsters or really mean bad guys. The Keyblade chooses it's master." Ash answered.

"Chooses it's master?" Jade asked, puzzled.

"It's hard to explain it, but a friend of ours named Sora is a Keyblade wielder. A year ago, he was chosen to fight off monsters called the Heartless." Brock explained.

"The Heartless are creatures without hearts. The darkness in...well, it's a very long story." Lita added.

"Where those things back there those 'Heartless' things?" Crash asked, worriedly.

"Actually, no. The Heartless are black with yellow eyes, and sometimes come in different shapes and sizes too, but still black none the less; at least their heads are. We have no idea who those what monsters are though since this is the first time we've seen them." Mina replied.

Kero, now being able to fly around freely since the secret was out, thought deeply as he said, "Whatever they are, this is trouble if they're attacking us out of the blue like that."

"Hey, now I'm wondering if those things are what that guy warned us about yesterday along with the Flood?" May asked, concerned. This had the rest of the group share worried glances, which had her add, "If that's the case, I hope no one else were attacked by them."

"Maybe, but I still don't trust that guy. For all we know, he could be the one who brought them up in the first place, just like how Ansem brought up the Heartless." Ash pointed out.

"I have to agree, and really, I don't think that guy was even human even though was shaped like one." Raye agreed. "I could sense that he had darkness but his chest felt...empty, just like those things we fought. Almost like they didn't have hearts themselves."

"What!?" Everyone else exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh, come on, that's crazy talk." Sid scoffed in disbelief. "How can anybody not have hearts? Surely nobody can survive without a heart, right?"

"Well, Davy Jones did, but that was due to a curse placed by the Sea Goddess Calypso. That's another long story." Madison replied.

"Even so, it didn't help like they weren't actually there at all; not even in a ghostly way. I can't figure out why or how it is, though." Raye replied. "I may be a psychic, but I don't know everything."

"Oh well, at least we're safe from those things for now." May sighed, knowing that there wasn't much they can do except continue on their journey.

"I'm surprised that a Keyblade appeared for Ash, and it also appeared for Sailor Moon and Sakura." Max pointed out, and that also made everyone else that he was right.

"Me too." Ash nodded, though deep down he was really thinking about what he thought of earlier, yet it didn't make any sense with Sakura at all, unless she was hiding something like he, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were, and Ash was convinced that Mickey was keep silent about what was happening with Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy at the moment and that Namine was undoing what was ordered to do by Marluxia.

He then shrugged and said, "Maybe I'm starting to have powers now too?"

"Well, you are a chosen one, because of your Aura, you being chosen by the legend of Lugia, having the Dimensional Scream just like Sailor Moon and Piplup from Team Pokepals, and having the same personality with Azelf." May pointed out, "Those are powers."

Lusie's eyes widened and then said with growing excitement, "Maybe this year is why and that means Ash's powers are growing to make him a Keyblade Master now too!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Ash replied, as that idea made him even more excited. Now he can really join in fights against bad guys and monsters which made him a fully fledged fighter. All he had to do was learn a few magic spells from Mickey and Donald and he could be just like Sora.

But in that excitement, Ash didn't look where he was going and accidentally tripped onto a rock which caused him to lose his balance and in alarm and fell face first on the ground. That made the Pichu, Crash and Eddie laugh at him while everyone else cringed in sympathy and exasperation.

"Or maybe not." Dawn replied.

"Well, I think it's pretty awesome to do that. It's the most coolest thing I've ever seen!" Jade thought excitedly.

Ash pushed himself up from the ground and replied while sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Well, it was my first time using my own Keyblade. I never even thought about having one of my own, actually."

"The more I hear about how humans these days go through, it makes me think that humans aren't that different from animals." Ellie thought, amazed herself.

"Yeah, you guys are like us." Crash added, smirking.

"In different species." Eddie added.

"On the other hand, Ash, you put yourself in danger too often as I can tell. Don't you ever think about situations first?" Ellie then asked, and gave the eleven year old a frown.

Misty sighed in exasperation, saying to the female Mammoth, "Welcome to my world. I've been handling that non-thinking stubborn attitude from him almost every single day."

"Yeah, Ash here always jumps first and thinks later." May agreed knowingly, and Dawn, Casey and almost everyone else in the Team all nodded in agreement, though Pikachu chuckled in embarrassment since, though he was more of a careful thinker, he was just like his human trainer and best friend in personality, one of the reasons why the two of them were very close.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash pouted, standing up.

"Well, it's the truth." Raye muttered skeptically.

Ash tried to retort, only to come up empty and felt embarrassed, admitting, "I guess I got it from my Dad." as he and the others continued to walk on.

"Oh, don't worry, Ash. You're not the only one in the world." Sid told him ensuringly, before adding, "Well, you're the first I've ever met, but definitely not the only one."

"How would you know?" Diego asked, frowning.

"Well, everybody's got different personality." The Sloth replied.

"Sid, everyone knows that." Manny pointed out, annoyed by his friend's basic knowledge.

"Fine, but this is the 20th Century, buddies. We'll have to learn to adapt in it sooner or, later." Sid shrugged, before scampering off after making his point.

As much as both Manny and Diego hated to admit it as they both shared a look, they knew that their friend had a point.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the dam, Team Rocket was still trying to find food and had noticed a nice looking Restaurant that surely had food for them to steal and eat. Problem is, not only it was on the other side of a large river, but also that the bridge connecting to it was destroyed by one of the fallen debries which the trio didn't even think came from the crumbling wall.

Then again when your mind's solely on food, it's enough to make you lose focus.

Not willing to surrender, Jessie, James and Meowth were now were snorkels as they prepared to take a dive into the river and swim their way to the other side.

"Alright, now here's what we do. We glide our way into the river, sneak into the restaurant and steal all of the food inside." Jessie told her partners in crime.

"And nobody will suspect a single thing!" James declared happily.

"Not even the Sailor Twerps or their three new twerpy pals." Meowth added, smirking.

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect said, somehow also wearing a snorkel despite being inside it's Pokeball for the entire time when Team Rocket stole the snorkels that were left abandoned.

Without further delay, the quartet leaped into the river and began to glide their way underwater happily...only to freeze in their tracks as their eyes widened in fear, because suddenly surrounding them and in confusion on why these Pokemon were here as they were not nature to Johto, were a school of Carvanha appeared with their jaws opening for an attack upon the intruders...and maybe a meal or two.

" _Waaaaa_ AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jessie, James, and Meowth screamed while Wobbuffect screamed out it's name, which all were gurgled at first, as they quickly resurfaced and danced in panic while trying to avoid the chomping sharp teeth of the carnivore fish Pokemon as well. Even though the group made it to shore on the other side of their destination, Team Rocket still had to duck and dodge the fish that went jumping out at them and missed...

Right until one chomped onto the tip bottom of Jessie's hair that she just froze in horror, and James, Meowth and Wobbuffect gasped in sheer horror. They knew what was about to happen now.

"Uh oh...!" James muttered scaredly, eyes wide in terror.

"Now d'ey done it." Meowth quivered, terrified.

"Wobba...!" Even Wobbuffect was afraid, knowing how scary Jessie can be whenever her hair got ruined.

This was one those times when Jessie turns into a scary and evil incarnate.

(Chinese gong goes off in the background)

"...My...hair!" Jessie growled, before screaming in sheer anger loudly, "NOBODY, HUMAN OR POKEMON, RUINS, MY, _HAIR!_ "

Jessie grabbed one of the Carvanhas while the one on her hair widened it's eyes and suddenly knew it was in trouble, before she swung the other fish in her hand and knocked away the one from her hair, and when the rest of the fish jumped out again, this time she was ready. In a speed of lightning, she punched, kicked, dodged, smacked and whacked the rest of the Carvanhas who were defeated and knocked out to count.

Panting in exhaustion, starving and now her hair ruined, no wonder Jessie was more angrier and scarier than before. Cooling down, and her hair now free, she caressed it as it had split ends and began to tear up emotionally, whining, "My beautiful hair! Just look at it."

Sweatdropping and hoping to get Jessie back into the picture without suffering the same punishment as the Carvanha had got, Meowth pointed out nervously, "Well, at least ya' took care of the Carvanha problem, now we can go into d'at restaurant and get our lunch."

"Restaurant?" Jessie repeated, before remembering and, instantly feeling better as though nothing even happened, and said while thanking Meowth for the reminder, "Oh yes! You're right! I almost forgot! Thank you, Meowth."

This made James and Meowth very relieved.

"Oh boy." James sighed, almost passing out.

"D'at was a close call." Meowth said, feeling slightly faint himself and mentally relieved at the sheer luck for calming their friend down.

With her hair saved and somehow back to normal, Jessie, James and Meowth with Wobbuffect continued towards the restaurant and to the back door, happily contenting to eat everything inside. Unfortunately, after Meowth picked the lock and James yanked the double doors outward and open, inside was an entire crowd of wild Pokemon of all kinds taking as much food as possible to find another escape route from the flood and, having taken their fill, all hurried towards the exit while creating a stampede.

Team Rocket screamed in horror before being tramplet and run over on by the wild Pokemon, comically flattened like pancakes on the ground. Once all of the Pokemon were gone, Team Rocket, with swirls in their eyes and almost as flat as paper, they noticed, to their horror and dismay, was a wild Fearow carrying a sack bag full of food from the restaurant and flew away high into the air, leaving the former members dismayed and out of luck, again.

"Not again..." Jessie, James and Meowth all moaned. Now they had to find yet another place just to find food.

"Wobbuffect, Wobba!" Wobbuffect complained.

Back to square one for Team Rocket again.

* * *

 **A/N: So Ash has gained his own Keyblade now too and thanks to the Herd, he and the rest of the team know that Sailor Moon and Sakura got theirs as well. Our heroes are getting closer to the boat, but will encounter more surprises along the way.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7:Family Discovery, Last Stretch

**Author's note: I was meant to update yesterday, but I was caught with daily life and stuff. Sorry for the wait. Also, a few scenes similar from the Sailor Moon Side of this story won't appear as I'm aiming for the Pokemon Side to be eight chapters long to be equal with the second part before I can do the Epilogue. Anyway, here's another new chapter!**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs such as Lusie/Future-Mini Moon, Tommy Dashboard, Stump, Jade and Joshua.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Family Discovery, Last Stretch.

Further on dry land without any further incidents and with Jade and Ellie, along with Manny, making doubly sure that the Pichu Brohthers and the Possum Brothers don't get into any more trouble and firmly forbidding Crash from doing the tree stunt he did 20,000 years ago which he actually couldn't remember, nor did Eddie remember it either but felt a familiar brood of uncertainty, Ash and the group passed a hill and made it towards another where more cottages and houses layed abandoned due to the Flood.

Along the way, Misty and Jade were really getting on even though the former still wondered why her three older sisters never told her of what happened or what prompted that Joshua guy from insulting her and Jade beforehand. As for Ash, his thoughts were onto the fact that he had held his very own Keyblade, but no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't come to him again to test it or not.

Not only that, he was worried about Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy and Namine, and wondered if the former four were awake yet and got their real memories back, and if they met up with Mickey and found Riku yet or not. Either way, Ash knew, despite feeling bad about it, he couldn't tell the rest of the Sailor Team of what happened.

Not yet, anyway.

"It'll come back to you." Diego spoke up, interrupting Ash's thoughts as he turned around and saw that the saber, Sid and Manny were behind him. Manny also turned to face Diego while holding a tree trunk that was moving and while Diego ducked, Sid was accidently hit in the face when the sloth wasn't looking where he was going.

"Oh!" Sid grunted, knocked to the ground by the sudden hit.

"I mean it's crazy and confusing about how Keyblades work but...at least you're still you, right?" Diego continued.

"Yeah, so?" Ash shrugged, while Manny, realizing what they talking about, just continued to do what he was doing to throw away the log, and once again hit Sid who just recovered only to be hit behind the head.

"Ah!" Sid cried out, falling forward this time.

"So what's holding you back?" Diego inquired, vaguely concerned.

"Nothing." Ash replied, almost a little too quickly and then added, trying not to sound as though he knew something no one else did, "Guess I'm worried about Sailor Moon and the others, and all the Pokemon still here in the Valley, and trying to figure out what those white monsters that attacked us earlier are and how I can wield the Keyblade or why it choose not only me, but even Sailor Moon and Sakura."

It wasn't far from the truth. Ash had also been thinking of what he just said, but it made him feel guilty for keeping a secret for so long. It's even worse now that Axel revealed himself to have been alive all this time and the Pokemon Master still had a hunch that he and the other guy from almost two days ago were behind those things.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out, Ash." Mina spoke up as she and the others passed by before the teenager paused when she heard this. "Maybe if we see the King again, he can tell you something about that. Especially when he's a Keyblade wielder too and has been longer than Sora has, right?"

"Mina, I don't think that's gonna happen. For all we know, he might be busy and maybe he's looking up on what's happening here because I doubt he'd want to risk in asking Sora and Riku if both of them are back home with Kairi by now." Lita pointed out.

"Then maybe that's why we saved us back in Pallet Town, because of those monsters." Mina stated.

"But if that's the case, then why didn't ask you guys for help if saving the world is what you do?" Sid asked, confused.

Ash sighed, "Sid, it's because Mickey's like me, Serena and Sakura, and even Sora. Sure I'd be willing to help but if the situation really got out of hand, maybe he would ask for help. Besides, even he doesn't know everything but he is pretty powerful when it comes to the Light in his heart."

"Yeah, he took down two giant Heartless in a single hit all by himself and he's actually like Ash, Serena and Sakura in personality." May added.

"The way how he did that was awesome. But I guess even he couldn't defeat Ansem since it took the three Silver Crystal's and Sora to defeat him. On the other hand, he was trapped in the Realm of Darkness looking for it's Keyblade to close up the door with Sora's since it's a Keyblade of Light." Max agreed.

"But the point is, I think it's because of what happened that got us involved that he probably doesn't want to risk in happening again." Ash pointed out with a shrug. "I can understand that because I would've done the same thing."

"Okay, okay, but Ash, now that you mention it, the King does have a good point because, well...the four of you guys and most of everyone else are just kids and that's just...choosing kids over saving the world is just...that's just...selfish!" Sid pointed out in return.

"Well, as they say, ' _Choosers can't be decisioners_ '." Mina phrased.

An awkward silence as everyone else stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"What? What are you staring at?" The blonde haired girl asked, confused at their reactions.

"Uh...I might not be the brightest trainer, Mina, but the actual phrase is ' _Beggers can't be Choosers_ '." May dully corrected.

"And there is no such thing as 'decisoners'. It's never been in the dictionary." Amy added.

"Do certain things pick kids to do all of the grown up work these days?" Manny asked, as Ellie, Crash and Eddie shared a glance.

"Not really. It just recently happened three years ago, but only for our friends who are connected with Sailor Moon." Fiona replied. "I mean, come on, no one made up a prophecy of a kid risking life in rescuing a Princess locked up or anything. She just ended up meeting Shrek by accident at the time that Lord Farquaad exiled every Fairytale creature from Duloc, and he wasn't even a real King."

"How did that happen?" Jade asked, as she had been hearing about the Fairytale world along the rest of the journey since she and her Pichu found out the truth and the more she heard about it, the more awesome it sounded.

"Team Rocket happened." Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Madison, Manny, Diego, even Sid, Kero, Casey, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Lusie, Darien and Fiona answered in unison with exasperation.

The group would've continued the conversation if something hadn't caught Jade's eye and even Misty's. Because from the group's right they noticed a path leading to another clearing in the woods. It gave Jade a sense of familiarity. Something that she somehow knew she hasn't felt in a very long time. As though feeling she should investigate, she followed that sense and went up to the woods, which confused the others. Wondering where she was going, Misty and the others decided to follow.

The path lead them to a river nearby, an old wooden house with a treadmill that over looked the lower parts of the Valley. The more Jade followed sense and walked further into the path, taking a left, the more the familiarity grew until she stopped in the small clearing where the house was.

"What's the matter, Jade?" Misty asked. Sure the area of the grave site before felt a bit familiar to her, but maybe it was due to the fact her parents and oldest sister had died when she was just a baby.

"This place...I've been here before." Jade thought, feeling the strong deja vu. The more she looked around, the more stronger the feeling of familiarty grew. It was then, as she gazed at the house that her eyes widened in realization, as a memory so sharp and clear to her came into her mind.

* * *

 _Flash-Back: Thirteen years ago..._

 _A baby Jade was wailing and crying as she was being carried by a twelve year old girl with orange hair, clothes shreded in a few places, dirty marks on her face and a deep wound on her left leg. The girl tried everything she could to soothe the crying infant, even though tears silently fell from her eyes._

 _The girl then noticed the house and, too weak to continue on and knowing she would have to look after herself and feeling guilty for the tragedy that happened, she decided there was only one thing left to do to ensure her baby sister's safety and future._

 _She gently layed the baby onto the door step as Jade settled down a little, before the older girl gently patted her on the head._

 _"We're the only one's left, baby sister." The girl whispered in sadness. "But I can't take care of you like this. Not when I failed to protect Daisy, Violet, Lily...and Misty. I can't bear to have you die either, especially when I couldn't keep my promise to Mom and Dad...But I'll miss you."_

 _Gently placing a piece of a family photo which had Jade's picture in it onto the baby's chest, the girl gave her sister a gentle kiss, trying not to cry before knocking on the door and, as fast as she could with strong regret, the girl ran away in tears despite limping._

 _Jade felt a piece of her fade away and, being an infant, she didn't understand why and began to cry again, until the door opened before being gently picked up, and being gently rocked to calm down._

 _When she looked up, a young woman, about 24 years old with brown hair and matching eyes, smiled warmly as she soothed her. Behind her was her husband was was surprised to see the infant, and on his and his wife's shoulders were two Pikachu, a male and a female, and standing behind them was a Richu holding a Pokemon Egg that would eventually hatch into a Pichu._

 _Jade, still young, held her arms up to the woman, believing that she was her mother._

* * *

End of Flash-Back;

As soon as the memory ended, Jade blinked in surprised, having unconsciously walked over to the house, the very same house she now realized she had called home in her earlier years, the very house where she was adopted. She looked down onto the ground and saw something covered in dirt. Curious, she picked it up and brushed it away and her eyes widened when she saw...the very same photo of her when she was just a baby. She also made out parts of ginger hair behind the arm of her real mother holding her, but never knew what she looked like.

Looking to her right, Misty was standing there with her friends as they all realized this was where Jade was adopted. Especially when Ash had a Dimensional Scream of Jade's past and he was shocked when he realized the truth but didn't say anything. Jade walked over as Lusie handed Misty a photo on gut instinct, the same photo she took with her from the grave as she didn't want it to be destroyed by the flood and wanted to help Misty find the truth.

The two trainers looked at the photo and...seeing the torn part, joined the two pieces together and their eyes widened in shock and realization. Everyone else were just as shocked and surprised as they all realized the truth.

Jade was Misty's long lost twin sister.

* * *

Even though they were walking in the middle of the night, the Sailor Team and their friends continued on until they would find a safe spot to crash for the night, discussing the discovery that during the attack years ago, the family was split up with Misty being under the care of her older sisters who felt that the rest of the family had died and felt abandoned, while Jade, in her vague but restored memory, their oldest sister, Melindia, felt responsible for the attack and felt it was better off that Jade was looked over by someone else after believing that their four other sisters were gone.

Ash had helped by explaining his Dimensional Scream ability and what he heard which made sense. While he was a bit angry with Melindia for not going out and taking care of her six younger sisters, as Amy and Brock pointed out, she felt guilty and believed that she would only put Jade's life in danger if she was responsible in looking after her.

"You know...deep down, I knew I was different." Jade sighed. "I wasn't really angry when my parents told me the truth. Upset, but not really angry. But now I feel terrible for Melindia for having to go through that."

"Me too, and I don't even remember her." Misty sighed, sadly. "Just wish Daisy, Violet and Lily told me everything instead of hiding it for so long. But they did their best with me until I was old enough to become a Pokemon trainer."

"That's too bad, because raising a family isn't easy." Manny thought.

"Especially when they're all different in many ways." Brock nodded in agreement, and when Jade, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Flash and Johnny looked at him curiously, he continued, "I spend most of my time looking after all of my brothers and sisters when my parents went out to do their own things; with my father going out as a Pokemon trainer and my mother...well, she went out not being able to handle the stress until just after Ash's Johto League competition."

"So how come you're here now?" Crash asked, confused.

"Because Brock's Dad decided to take over responsibility to let him follow his dream to become a Pokemon Breeder." Ash replied, before adding sheepishly, "Actually, he's the one who helped me in the rematch against Brock at the Pewter Gym since I reminded him of himself when he was a trainer. Then again, I was an amature trainer when I started out."

"But you got better as you continued your journey, right Ash?" Jade asked, curiously.

"Yeah, but really, it was Misty and Brock who helped me understand better about what being a trainer really is about, and plus traveling with friends, both people and Pokemon is more fun than traveling on your own." Ash answered.

"Even though you owed me for my bike." Misty teased which had her friend flinch before he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. She then turned to Jade and said, "But they're right; every family is different. Besides, if neither of us had come here, you and I wouldn't have found each other and learned the truth."

"Right, and even though we only met today and boy it was a crazy day, we both get on very well, which is a bit weird, don't you think?" Jade replied.

"That's just twin instincts." Eddie piped up smiling, hugging Crash in one arm as he continued, "Take us for example. We're twins, and even though we fight once and while, nothing's gonna keep us apart."

"And we know another friend who discovered and reunited with her twin sister last year and they met, they got on well so quickly it was like they were sisters, and became as such when we found out that truth too." Raye added, remembering the time when Serena met Kaylie.

"Really? Who?" Jade, Ellie, Crash, Eddie and even Sid asked while Diego and Manny looked curious themselves.

Before Ash could answer, the conversation came to a sudden halt when Raye felt a jolt of danger sense triggering that made her gasp and stop in her tracks. This was noticed by everyone else as they gazed her, suddenly feeling that something was wrong.

"Raye, what's wrong?" Fiona asked, worriedly.

"I can feel it...someone with darkness is coming." Raye informed, turning around to try and see where it was coming from. Alarmed, the group and the Pokemon looked around quickly trying to see who was coming and whether or not the person or thing would attack them or not.

"Alright, who's there? Come on out, whoever you are!" Ash demanded boldly only to have his mouth clamped shut by Manny's trunk and held him firmly.

"Shh! Don't draw them out like that!" The Mammoth hissed.

"Maybe it's those monsters from before?" Sid asked, nervously.

"No, it's not the same as those things. This time I can feel the heart of the person, but it's clouded with...darkness and vengeance, maybe." Raye pinpointed.

"Vengeance? For what?" Lita asked, confused.

"Against those who are the danger of the Realm of Light." An unfamiliar deep voice echoed, alarming everyone as out from the mist of darkness was, unknown to everyone, was DiZ who, after his conversation with Sailor Moon's Spirit about two minutes ago before she returned to her body which was in the Ice Age, decided to confront the rest of the Sailor Team. "Who you all should be focusing on eliminating."

"Who are you?" Ash demanded, after Manny released him, while the latter, the rest of the Herd, Jade and the two Pichu were shocked to see the red robed man appear out of nowhere, with Crash and Eddie clinging onto each other as did Flash and Johnny and Sid did with Diego(much to the Saber's annoyance), all five of them quivering in fear.

"A servant of the worlds, of course. It is my purpose to ensure those who are destined to protect the Realm of Light should only focus on their destined path as warriors, Ash Ketchum. That includes you, and six of your companions." DiZ responded while gesturing at Darien, Lusie, Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina who stared at him suspicously while the others looked confused and not trusting this man.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are telling us what to do and not do!?" Ash yelled out, glaring at DiZ.

"Those who are chosen unfortunately have no right to do as they wish, or it would only corrupt them into a path of destruction." DiZ shook stated firmly.

Ash glared even harder. "How do you know about us and what gave you the right to say that? Are you trying to trick us or something just to do what you want us to do to hurt everyone else?"

"You need to learn to respect your elders and pay attention to what is happening." DiZ glared back, annoyed that Ash was too stubborn. "You are far too stubborn for your own good."

"Ash, just who is this guy?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that this guy is trouble." Ash replied.

"If you can sense the darkness in those who are suspicious, then use that skill rather than ignore it just for the sake wasting time such as allowing Sailor Moon to revive species long extinct and having her ensure they are not erased when they have no right to be returned to life, allowing to waste her time in a place she shouldn't be." DiZ scolded, turning to leave.

That made Ash furious as he gritted his teeth. How dare this guy insult not only him, but also his friends? Especially Sailor Moon and the Herd. Who did DiZ think he was telling people what to do and not do?

"Take that back!" Ash shouted, charging to give the man a piece of his mind but was reflected back when DiZ turned sharply and held out his hand which created a barrier of darkness. Ash yelled out as he landed hard on the ground, much to the worry of the others who hurried to see if he was alright. DiZ on the other hand just simply turned and began to walk away to secretly return to Sora and Namine.

"Coward! Come back here!" Raye demanded angrily.

"It's not right to hurt or talk to anyone like that!" Ellie added angrily.

"That's right! Especially at a time like this when there's a Flood coming!" Misty added.

"You should be ashamed with yourself!" Sid concluded.

DiZ simply glanced back after pausing in his steps, but simply told them, "There are more important things to worry other than a little bit of water." and then vanished in the power of darkness, as everyone had watched him disappear, not sure what to do or say.

"Dude, I take back everything I said about you." Crash muttered to Ash, feeling guilty now for having teased the boy when he now accepted that the eleven year old cared about his friends a lot. "You are okay, right?"

"You're not hurt or anything?" Eddie asked, worriedly. Ash was surprised at first, but then smiled a little. Sure he was still angry, but the sincere words from the Possums did make him feel a bit better.

"You know, even though that guy was horrible, what you did was uncalled for." Dawn however, scolded at Ash who grumbled.

"So what?" The Pokemon Master said snappishly as he gazed at the ground. "He never should've said those awful words about Sailor Moon, Manny and the others."

"Well, you said pretty terrible things to Crash and Eddie too." May reminded, frowning. Ash froze, guilt rising deep into his heart. She was right; even though the Possums did give him a hard time, he had been pretty awful to them too, more awful than they had.

Standing up and gazing at the twins who, remembering what happened, looked at him with equal expressions of guilt. But Ash beat them into apologizing and said, unable to meet their gaze, "Crash, Eddie...I'm sorry about what I said to you guys yesterday. It-it wasn't right...I'm really sorry." and softly began to cry.

It shocked the twins to see Ash feeling so guilty that he was actually crying it ached their own hearts. Especially they both knew that they were the ones who started it in the first place.

"He really is sorry." Crash muttered.

"And we were the ones who started the trouble." Eddie added, feeling just as guilty.

A pause.

"C'mon, kid. Don't cry. We're the ones who're sorry." Crash said to Ash. "It's just a habit we have for getting into trouble and we can't help it."

"You're a great dude. Just like Manny and Sailor Moon...except Sailor Moon's a dudette." Eddie added.

"So...no hard feelings?" Crash added.

Ash wiped away his tears, feeling better and smiled warmly, "Yeah. No hard feelings." and bend on one knee and held out his hand for a shake. "Let's forget about our arguments and travel together as friends. Whaddya say?"

The twins nodded in unison and shook hands with Ash, with Ellie, Pikachu and everyone else smiling at the three, very proud that they made up despite the unexpected encounter.

"I guess today has it's craziness and miracles, huh?" Jade smiled.

"Yeah." Misty agreed, and Flash, Johnny and Pikachu all perked up happily at this. Maybe things will work out after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, with huge gushes of water spilling out from the dam as night had fallen, Team Rocket were now taking the risk finding the Fearow's nest while hoping to avoid the unexpected encounter of Spearow. They were climbing up a tall rock platform towards it's nest with difficulty, grunting and groaning as they went. Finally, reaching the top, the trio peared carefully and then looked up in surprise of what they saw in front of them.

"Look at d'at!" Meowth exclaimed, stunned in awe.

"Ah!" James squealed happily.

"All kinds of food! Fruit, bread, burgers and everything!" Jessie exclaimed happily, before she and her two companions leaped over and began to hold and take every food from the bags the Fearow had collected for later as they cheered for finally having succeeded in reaching their meals.

"Hot dogs, soup, steak with mash potato with vegetables on the side!" James happily claimed.

"It's almost like I'd died and gone to Heaven." Meowth moaned happily.

"You said it, Meowth!" Jessie agreed.

"Bon appetite!" Team Rocket declared happily. But just as they were about to take what they wanted or just simply dig in, they stopped when a sound of wings flapping and a familiar squawking caught their attention. Then they looked up, they flinched in fear as at the wrong time, the Fearow from earlier had returned and boy did it look angry for them trespassing and stealing it's food.

"Uh oh..." Jessie muttered, worriedly.

"It's Fearow...!" James squealed nervously.

"And since we're stealin' the food it stole, it's really mad...!" Meowth quivered in fear, knowing what was coming next.

True to their prediction, Fearow flapped it's wings while using a powerful Gust Attack which hit and knocked Team Rocket who were forced to let go of the food and were sent flying and screaming from the nest back to the Restaurant where they first saw it steal the food as did the other Pokemon from earlier.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The trio screamed before landing on the ground with a massive crash and created a hole deep into the soil shaped like three of them piled up on top of each other.

"...Ouch." Jessie moaned, as she, James and Meowth weakly emerged, comically dazed and with bruises and a couple of scrapes.

"Why do we always get blasted like this?" James whined.

"...Because anti-heroes and comic relief bad guys are for the audience to laugh at." Meowth replied, breaking the fourth wall again.

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect popped out of it's Pokeball again randomly, as usual.

* * *

About an hour or two after the confrontion of the mysterious man, Ash and the others decided to continue on through the canyon even though it was foggy, but as Max and Amy had calculated, crossing the canyon would take even longer to reach the boat if they continued in the morning and everyone agreed they had to take the risk.

Thanks to Crash and Eddie and Diego, they could see in the dark and guide everyone...well, except Sid who was trying to see but like Donkey in the past, he couldn't see where he was going and hit his right foot into a dead tree stump so hard that he cried out in pain.

"Ough!" Sid yelped in agony, holding his leg while tearing up, while Diego smirked, walking past him in amusement.

"Careful, there's a stump." Casey warned teasingly.

"Not anymore." Sid groaned.

Ash and the others eventually found a stone bridge and paused, seeing how old and cracked it was and became nervous. But it was the only way across as they didn't see another bridge, not even a log bridge.

"This doesn't look safe." Dawn commented.

"What do we do now?" Misty asked, worriedly. "If we can't cross this bridge, how are we gonna reach the boat?"

"We'll have to cross it one at the time." Ash decided, knowing that back tracking would take even more time. "If we all do it in groups, I don't think it'll last long."

"You're right. Better be careful, guys." Brock agreed.

Slowly one by one, starting with the Possums, the Pokemon, Lusie, Max, Madison, May, Dawn, Casey, Misty, Jade, Mina, Raye, Amy, Lita, Fiona, Darien, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Manny and finally Ash crossed the stone bridge, but the more each of them crossed, the more the stone bridge crippled underneath them, so they tried to be as light and quick as possible. But once they made it to the other side, they all sighed in relief, especially when the bridge gave away and crumbled into the darkness below.

"That was close." Max muttered, a bit scared, and his sister nodded in agreement.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. Not like the last time." Crash shrugged. His brother, sister and friends in the Herd all nodded in agreement.

"Last time? What happened back then?" Kero asked.

"We were crossing a canyon similar to this one but since it was foggy, we ran into trouble with rocks crumbling underneath us and it took all twelve of us to get to the other side safely." Diego replied.

"It was more my fault because I overreacted when Manny suggested something and...I got angry and suggested we'd travel at night." Ellie sheepishly shrugged, which Manny shrugged in similar reaction to that time as well.

"You guys did make it, right?" Lusie asked, worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry, Lusie. We all made it...even though we nearly fell over." Eddie answered, "But we made it okay."

The rest of the group all sighed in relief and thought that for some reason their journey is actually at the same time as Sailor Moon's group's journey back in the Ice Age. Either way, maybe it was a time loop. But they knew they would have to wait and find out tomorrow.

"I guess you guys really went through a lot." Jade commented, and Misty smiled sheepishly.

"Everybody goes through a lot of situations. Nothing unusual about that." Ash pointed out.

"Pikachu, Pika Pika." Pikachu nodded in agreement, and Flash and Johnny shared a glance and nodded in agreement.

Unaware to them even as Raye and Pikachu both sensed something, two hooded figures were watching them from below the darkness of the canyon. So the Sailor Team are still escaping, huh? Well they will show them to give up their hero days with a little ransom.

* * *

Another hour later, the group finally decided that, after finding a safer clearing, they would make camp for the night and after having the meal of Brock and Lita's delicious cooking, which they included a veggie soup for Sid, Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie who all loved it before turning in for the night.

After that, everyone turned in for the night, the humans and Fiona setting up their sleeping bags with their Pokemon sleeping with them, and the Herd from different spots to sleep for the night. Sid had grabbed a piece of large discarded bark was using it as a bed. Yet none of them would be aware of what would happen next, because hours later, campfire had gone out and everyone was still sleep. Especially Sid who didn't just snore. He fidgeted, tossed and turned, and began to sleep talk by mumbling.

Far into his dreams, Sid failed to notice the rusting in the bushes behind him or the fact that his bark was dragged off which didn't even alert the Pokemon, passing the tall grass and up another canyon of rocks even as he began to suck his thumb like a baby.

Still asleep as the two hooded figures from Organization XIII had succeeded in kidnapping him in his sleep and were tying him up in a rope as silently as possible without waking him up. Unfortunately, Demyx, with his Hood up, accidentally bonked Sid on the head and the sloth was snapped awake and realized that he wasn't where he should be.

"Wait a minute..." Sid muttered to himself, confused, only to gasp when, as the vines were on him, the figures pulled to get him all tied up and held firmly in place to make sure he didn't escape. His arms pinned tightly to his body and unable to move, now Sid began to worry as he muttered to himself, "This is either really good or really bad."

"Excellent, Demyx. Now he's awake and will call for help." Luxord congratulated sarcastically, his hood also up as he glared at the younger Nobody who flinched.

"Sorry. My bad." Demyx replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "But hey, at least we caught him. Now those kids will have to come find him, right?"

"That was plan A. Plan B is to dispose of him and take his Heart." Luxord growled a reminder.

Sid yelped in fright when he heard this and realized that they planned on attacking his friends if he was asleep, or if he was awake, they would kill him and steal his heart which, in his opinion, was disgusting and he didn't even remember that Xigbar and Axel both wore the same coats due to him being...well, simple minded.

"Oh, no no no no no! You don't wanna take my heart! Why would you want to take out my heart? It's all slimy, small and...too fleshy!" Sid protested, trying to reason with them to spare him.

"You seriously don't know what a Heart looks like? No wonder you're stupid. Your heart's a good candidate for Kingdom Hearts!" Demyx explained, only to be whacked on the head by Luxord, causing him to cry out comically and in pain, "OW!"

"Kingdom Hearts? Is it a kingdom where everybody celebrates Valentines Day everyday or romanace in general?" Sid asked, confused. If it was for something else, then Kingdom Hearts sounded very silly to him.

"Neither, and it's top secret. You are not to know other than your heart is about to become part of it for eternity." Luxord explained, exasperated.

Sid frowned and pointed out, "Well, that's not secret."

"It will be because you will not be alive after this." Luxord chuckled evilly, snapping his fingers and all around the small area, appeared the white monsters from before and Sid quivered, quickly panicking while Luxord ordered the Nobodies, "Finish him."

"No, no!" Sid exclaimed, and began screaming in panic while closing his eyes and braced himself for his end, while mentally hoping that the Sailor Team would come to his rescue.

However, before the Nobodies could attack, they were quickly disposed themselves when a smaller figure leaped from the rock above and swiftly defeated them with the golden Keyblade and just as a shocked Luxord and worried Demyx turned to see what was going on...

"Sleep!" The figure, revealing to be Mickey, chanted and casted the Sleeping spell on the two Organization Members who, unable to stop him or attack him, became drowzy and overcome by the power of sleep before they fell to the ground unconscious. Sid, realizing that he was still alive, hesitatedly opened his eyes just as Mickey approached him and he shivered in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help ya." Mickey replied, cutting the ropes with the Keyblade, allowing Sid to stand up before the King dragged him by the paw and the sloth yelped while being lead away from the two men, reaching for the safety of a cave near a path leading back down to where Sid came from.

The two of them panted at the close call, while Mickey sighed in relief, "Phew! Sure glad I made it in time. Ha, that oughta keep 'em busy for a while."

He then turned to Sid and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, yeah. I'm fine, little guy. But um...what did you um...?" Sid asked, not sure if he could trust this small rescuer or not. He'd never met anyone with big round ears before, and given that the little guy was wearing the came coat, he wasn't taking his chances.

"Because those fellas are nothin' but trouble." Mickey replied, taking off his hood to reveal himself, which surprised Sid who blinked in confusion.

"You're a mouse? A great big mouse...well, as big as mice can get...but cute too." Sid remarked, confused and surprised.

Mickey laughed and jokingly gestured at his ears, "Yep, and I've got the ears to prove it! I'm Mickey."

"Mickey...wait a minute, you're the same king Serena, Ash and the others talked about?" Sid asked, greatly surprised. The little guy who saved him was actually King Mickey, the same one who defeated giant monsters single handedly and with stronger magical powers? The sloth actually thought the King was taller and muscular.

"Shhhh!" Mickey quickly shushed him, looking around in case they were anymore ambushed or anyone listening in, relieved that there weren't and whispered while explaining, "Keep your voice. Those fellas could be listenin' and they're pretty smart and dangerous. But yep, that's me."

"Oh." Sid whispered, getting the point, before asking, "Why are you wearing a black coat like those fellas?"

"I'm under cover to figure out what they're up to. Word is, they tryin' cause disaster here in this Valley to steal everybody's hearts. Not sure what for yet, though, but it's really bad." Mickey explained.

"Sounds like a disgusting habit to go taking hearts from everybody and that, in my opinion, is very, very bad." Sid shuddered, then realized something and wondered, "Um, they wouldn't have anything to do with the Flood that's happening tomorrow, would they?"

The King nodded, "Most likely, and while there is a boat at the other end of the Valley which I found out, they're lookin' for, well, tryin' to hurt you, Sailor Moon, Ash and the others. I don't know why and I really hoped that none of ya's would have to go up against them and I still hope that you won't, but eventually they'll come attacking."

"But why?"

"I'm not sure. But I think it's because since the Realm of Light has been saved more than once, our friends are a threat to their evil plan. That's why I'm gonna do everything I can to hold them back without gettin' caught. Problem is, I don't know where Sailor Moon is."

"Oh, that's easy. She's in the Ice Age right now since we haven't met up with her yet." Sid whispered. "She'll be okay, because I remember everything in the last Flood."

"Ice Age? Hmmm. So that means you were brought back to life? I guess the Silver Crystal is growin' stronger each guy and your hearts have connected to hers." Mickey thought, surprised. He and Sid then both gasped when then heard noises and when they looked, shadows of the Nobodies began to get closer to where they were hiding.

Sid tried not to scream but he flinch in fear, before Mickey quickly stood in front of him and made to summon his Keyblade to fight, telling the sloth at the same time, "Hurry! You gotta get back to your friends and escape the Flood!"

"But what about you?" Sid asked, worriedly. He didn't feel right to simply abandon the King, even though he wasn't a fighter like the smaller guy was. Ash was right; Mickey was just like him, Sailor Moon and Sakura in personality.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. I've done this tons of times. Now go!" Mickey ensured before racing out to fight the Nobodies while Sid, hesitating, hurried to the other exit but ended up tripping and rolled down sliding cannonball style while crying out in pain all the way back to camp where his friends were.

Mickey noticed while clashing against the Nobodies, and winched in sympathy as he noticed Sid rolling down the hill painfully, before shaking his head with a knowing smiled.

"He's just like Goofy, and a good fella." He said to himself, just after finishing off the last of the Nobodies and ran to hide to avoid Demyx and Luxord finding him.

Thankfully Mickey would be alright, but he and the others were not out of the woods just yet.

* * *

The next morning back at camp, Diego growled a yawn and stretched out, only for his front paws to touch something wet and cool and when he looked, he too saw the water.

"Water? Water!" Diego exclaimed, alerting everyone else who all jolted awake, startled. Though in Misty's case, when she jerked awake, another Spindrak was up too close to her.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Misty screamed hysterically while quickly hiding behind Mina and Jade, the latter jumping surprised before she realized why her newly found twin sister reacted.

"I guess you're afraid of Bug Pokemon, right?" She asked, knowingly as she knew what was like, since Jade herself had a fear of Bird Pokemon.

"Bugs get me all bugged out!" Misty exclaimed. Thankfully, the Spindrak scuttered away to safety, and that's when she and everyone else saw that water had already began to leak and had reached to where they were, much to their horror.

"What's going on?" Mina asked, worriedly.

"We overslept. We need to move." Darien informed firmly, knowing that time was really running out now.

"What if we're the last creatures left alive?" Eddie cried out in panic. "We'll have to move to another world!"

"How? Everyone's either without our Meatball headed leader or Lusie's just a kid." Crash pointed out, dumbfounded.

Even though the Sailor Team and the rest of the Herd knew that they were not the last ones alive, they knew that they had to hurry. Even though they noticed that someone was missing, he revealed himself as Sid called out close by.

"Oh, Hi. Hey, guys." Sid called up, having recovered from his unexpected ride and walked up to his friends from behind a tree, rubbing the back of his neck as he began to tell his story. "Wow. What a night. You'll never guess what happened to me."

"I'm gonna go off the limb here and say you were sleep walking." Diego remarked half-sarcastically.

"Oh no, no, no. I was kidnapped by two guys in the black coats." Sid explained.

"That was gonna be my second guess." The Saber replied in full sarcasm while the rest of the group shared a glance, wondering if Sid was telling the truth or not. For Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Madison and Kero, if he was, then how did he get away in one piece?

They got their answer when Sid continued, in some excitement while gesturing to the Sailor Team who met Mickey, "And the King you guys know rescued me! I mean, sure, he warned me that the universe is in trouble, but he rescued me!"

"Sid, you were dreaming!" Manny grunted in annoyance, not believing him due to having not noticed last night and thus, he and everyone else were convinced that everything Sid went through last night was just a dream. The Mammoth then told everyone as he took the lead while the others quickly packed up and then followed, "C'mon, the water's rising fast and we're moving."

Shocked that no one believed him, Sid protested as he followed his friends, "I'm telling you! I was kidnapped, and then I was rescued, and, and... Guys."

When it become obvious that no one was ever going to believe him, Sid gave up with a grumble, "Oh, fine." and just followed his friends.

* * *

Now passing another canyon, walking faster than the last two days, the Sailor Team, Jade and her two Pichu passed more dead trees and hoping that they would make it before the flood would hit.

Though Sid was lagging behind, exhausted due to the fast walking his friends were making and not having enough sleep.

"C-Can we slow down a little? I think I'm about to have a heart attack." Sid requested as he panted. But before he could get a reply, chuckle caught the sloth's attention and to his fear, another figure, which was Xigbar who was informed of what happened last night despite Sid's and Mickey's escape, but was ordered to stand by watching. There were also two vultures in a tree, all smiling evilly which made him scared and to quickly forget his exhaustion.

"It was just a figure of speech!" Sid cried out as he ran to catch up to his friends.

But as he caught up with Ash and the others, all of them slowed to a stop when they found an entire flock of vultures surrounding them, with stone-expressions that made the group very uneasy, some of them wondering where these vultures had come from, the others wondering what they would want.

"They just sit there...watching us." Manny whispered uneasily.

"Makes me wish I knew what they're thinking." Mina whispered back, just as nervous.

A vulture that looked just like the one the Herd encountered in the Ice Age stared at them, before he began...singing in human language, much to everyone's surprise.

" _~Food, glorious food! We're anxious to try it~_ "

" _~Three banquets a day, Our favorite diet!~_ " A female Vulture who flew over to her mate continued, forcing the group to duck in worry.

The two vultures then moved aside to reveal a baby vulture who continued, and if it weren't for the fact that the group were in trouble now, he would've been very cute. " _~Just picture a Human steak. Fried, roasted or stew~_ "

" _~Oh, food, Wonderful food, Marvelous food, Glorious fooooooood. Food, Glorious Food~_ " All of the vultures sang in a chorus.

By then all the Vultures were attempting to kill the group, realizing they were in trouble again, quickly made a run for it to escape as none of them wanted to be meals for the crazy and hungry birds. May, Mina, Brock and Sid were screaming.

" _~Poached Pichu served flambé, Cup filled with a Piplup, or a Pikachu Souffle~_ "

One male Vulture got up close to Flash and Johnny screamed in panic before Jade grabbed her Pokemon while glaring angrily at the vulture despite her fear before running off with them. A female was chasing Dawn who was holding Piplup in her arms and nearly tripped, before being saved by Ash and Pikachu who were surrounded by more vultures.

" _~Why should we be fated to, Do nothing but Brood, On Food, Magical food, Wonderful food, Marvelous food?~_ "

While three vultures were a bit helpful by pushing a log between two cliffs for the group to run and walk on carefully, starting with the Pichu Brothers, Pikachu, Piplup, Possum Twins, then Lusie, Max, May, Dawn, Casey, Ash, Madison, Jade, Misty, Brock, Kero(who flew), Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien and Fiona, followed by Sid, Diego, Shrek, Ellie and finally Manny who all tried their best to duck and dodge without falling over.

Next the Sailor Team were rolling on a large slab of rock down a hill, screaming in panic while holding on for dear life, except for Crash and Eddie who were cheering at the fun ride.

" _~Food, glorious food! Flesh, picked off the dead ones! Rank, Rotten or Chewed, Soon we'll be the Fed Ones!~_ "

The group next carefully made their way across a ledge, and then approached another ledge which Manny and Ellie shot Flash and Johnny to the other side first like cannons, though the twins were covered in feathers as they landed by the Vultures with Flash wearing a feather skirt while Johnny having a feather hat. Once everyone made it across, they began to approach yet another canyon.

Though while three female vultures were dancing, Sid couldn't resist in joining in on the fun despite that he was getting the dance moves wrong just like when he did with Donkey in the Ice Age.

" _~Just thinking of putrid meat, Puts us in a mood for, food, Wonderful food, Marvelous food, Beautiful food!~_ "

While they still ran, the vultures purposely created a rock slide of boulders which had Ellie and Manny roll on one each, and everyone else pile on top of them to make an animal, human, Ogre and Pokemon Pyramid, the smaller members of the group being on the top of everyone else and trying to keep balance.

" _~Magical Food~_ " The baby Vulture squealed happily.

" _~Glorious FOOOOOOOOOOD!~_ " The vultures concluded.

By then the Sailor Team, Jade and her Pichu fell off the cliff. Unfortunately for the Vultures as they gathered around hopefully, they all slumped in sheer annoyance and disappiontment when they, and Xigbar(much to his own irritation) found that the group managed to save themselves and were now hanging onto another tree, just inches off from the ground...rather awkwardly.

"There. Now you know what they were thinking." Manny deadpanned to Mina, before they and their friends yelped as the branch broke and they crashed onto the ground in a small pile while the Vultures flew off. The bright side was they were still alive.

For now.

* * *

About an hour later, the Sailor Team, and their friends were walking up a hill while wondering if they were anywhere near close to the end of the valley and to the boat. They had to be by now.

" _~Food, Glorious Food~!_ " Sid sang, unable to resist the song that was sun earlier, which got on everyone else's nerves.

"Sid!" Manny and Diego snapped, agitated.

"What? It's catchy." Sid shrugged, but he stopped none the less.

When the group reached the top, they slowed to a stop as before them, up on a giant rock pillar just in front of the other side of the Ice wall at the end of the Valley, was a giant dead tree that was on it's side, big enough to be a boat and enough to fit everyone including themselves in the entire valley as the early afternoon sun began to shine onto it. To the Herd, it resembled to the one from the Ice Age.

They had finally reached their destination, and there were other people and even Pokemon still boarding.

"We made it." Diego remarked in relief.

"Yeah, we showed that guy and those heart snatchers!" Sid cheered happily, and everyone else cheered as well. Though Misty and Jade both accidentally bumped into each other and which made them break apart in embarrassment and looked at each other's eyes. Though they began to realize that, finding each other, the sisters weren't certain what to do once the flood was over. Would they return to Cerulean Gym and have another family reunion, or go their separate ways to continue their separate journeys? With the echoing sound of the wall back on the other side reminding them that they had to get going, they knew they didn't have time for...being together.

Jade made to go forward, but screamed and jumped back when suddenly the ground exploded in front of the group. Flash and Johnny scream in fright and hide underneath their trainer. They and the others soon realized that they had one more obstacle to get to the boat; a large field filled with random gysers that were steaming hot, cracking open the ground in all different areas and they seemed to be pretty active right now. That alone stood between Ash's group and their destination.

"Great, just great!" Lita grunted in irritation. "How much worse can this get!?"

"Oh, the Geysers in the Ice Age were pretty deadly. How bad can the ones here in the 20th Century be?" Sid waved off dismissively with a shrug despite his friends' uneasy looks.

They then noticed a lone Chicken left behind from a farm waddling into the field a few feet away from them only to be hit and blasted into the air by a geyser underneath him as he screamed. The Sailor Team, Jade, Flash and Johnny watched with wide eyes as the Chicken descended and landed back on to the ground; dead, featherless, no head and a freshly cooked Roast Chicken.

"I again just did something involuntary, and messy." Sid cringed in horror, reminded of the last time he jinxed a Dodo when he made a similar comment.

Despite this, Manny and Ash knew there was no other way around and they were running out of time. "Well, come on." Manny told the groupand began to walk, only to cry out in alarm as he was nearly hit by another geyser and was forced to step back.

"Manny, get back! It's too dangerous out there!" Brock warned.

"There's only one way to go!" Manny pointed out.

"He's right. We have to go straight through!" Ash added, knowing that it was risk they had to take.

"Ash, are you and Manny crazy!? None of us want to be cooked over hot water like boiled soup, thank you! I say at least go around." May protested and pointed out.

"May, there's no time left! We'll drown before we even make it if we go around!" Ash pointed out.

"If we go through this, we'll explode into pieces!" May argued.

"I say we go forward!" Ash argued, annoyed.

"I say we go back!" May insisted angrily.

"Forward!"

"Back!"

" _Forward!_ "

" _Back!_ "

Everyone else watched the two argue which gave Manny and Ellie deja vu as they shared a worried glance.

"Can I say something?" Diego interrupted carefully.

"NO!" Ash and May snapped angrily in unison, which made Diego glare back in annoyance.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Jade snapped, pushing the two trainers apart and continued, "If you two continue to argue like this, we're sure to drown for certain! And May, I don't like the idea of going through the geysers either, but Ash is right. Going around now would only slow us down and we'll definitely drown because floods can also cause earthquakes."

"That's right, and while it is dangerous, we don't have much of a choice." Misty agreed.

"Jade and Misty are right, May. I made that mistake the last time and it's my fault that we almost drowned when we didn't get the chance to even step onboard the boat. It was only a miracle and luck that the ice wall cracked open a new opening that made the flood go away and saved our lives." Ellie added as she approached, "I don't want anyone making that mistake again."

As much as May didn't want to risk in going through the geysers, she knew that her friends were right. Now that she thought about it, it was time wasting and there was a chance they could easily drown and this time nothing would save them.

So with an aggravated sigh, she grudgely said, glaring at Ash and jabbed him in the chest with her finger, "Fine, but we end up blown into pieces, I'm blaming you for the rest of eternity, Ash Ketchum!"

"Fine! I'll spend the rest of eternity watching you knock yourself out!" Ash glared back, taking the lead to pass the Geysers, with everyone else nervously following.

"I don't know, drowning sounds much like a gentler way to go, like Donkey once told me. Blown into pieces sounds so...sudden." Sid commented in fear, placing a paw to his heart and then cringed in terror at the very thought. Both Brock and Mina shivered in fear and whimpered at the thought themselves.

"Especially when I once nearly got blown up in England when I was still Sailor V." Mina nodded in agreement, memories of that time when she was friends with a female Police Officer who was more like a sister to her were investigating a crime, and that she'd been the only one at the time to know of Mina's real identity coming back to her and she supressed the urge to run into the opposite direction.

As the trio began to follow their friends, a tiny and much more harmless geyser let off in a pathetic ' _ **Pfft!**_ ' which was enough to scare the wits off the three.

"AH!" Sid, Brock and Mina screamed and jumped, before cringing away from the small geyser with wary looks.

Knowing that they had to be extremely careful, Ash and the group did their best to walk past the Geysers, so far walking in the middle seemed to help as Geysers were blasted on both sides without hitting any of them. May held a tight grip on Max's wrist, not wanting to lose him.

"Once we past through here, we have to step from side to side, because there's a big one in front of us." Amy informed while calculating on her Mercury Computer, scanning the Geyser field around them.

"But they can explode all over the place!" Sid cried out, memories resurfacing of the time when he and his friends were nearly killed, especially when Manny had recklessly marched forward and almost died as a result.

"It's the only chance we got." Kero pointed out, before screaming as he was nearly hit by a Geyser next to him, before flying faster to catch up to his friends.

However, unaware to them and hanging upside down in the air due to his powers, Xigbar chuckled before secretly shooting a laser dart onto the ground, which began to crack open a newly made geyser in front of the group just before the scheduled one. Fortunately, Pikachu, Misty, Jade, and the Pichu noticed the one in front of Ash as he contined to lead.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried out warningly.

"Ash, look out!" Misty cried out, she, her sister, and the three Pokemon leaped and pushed him aside before it could explode, but it only made the situation worse as Jade, Flash and Johnny were sent flying over their friends and her sister before landing hard on the ground while May, Crash and Eddie, being closer, hurried to see if they were okay despite Ellie and Max's protests, and blocked off by several more geysers onto another path would was a longer route to the boat.

"May! Crash! Eddie!" Max, Lusie and Ellie exclaimed in horror.

"Just go! We'll meet up with you!" May cried out as she helped Jade stand while the Possums helped the Pichu up, their path back to their friends now blocked off and while the six of them were safe, the same wouldn't be said for the rest of the Sailor Team.

Ash, Pikachu and Misty were all dazed and trying to regain consciousness, as Misty touched Ash's arm, it triggered yet another Dimension Scream, much to his dismay.

* * *

 _Vision of the Past:_

 _Ash saw both Misty and Jade when they were twin babies, along with their three living sisters when they were eight years old, and their eldest sister, Melindia, and their parents, Peter and Sylvia, running away from an angry pack of Ursarings who were blasting Hyper Beam at them while chasing them. The Black Ursaring fired another Hyper beam directly at the family of eight who were sent flying before landing hard. Thankfully, Daisy was holding baby Misty while Melindia was holding Jade and none of the babies got hurt._

 _But they were separated so far that the blast had forced them to continue to run, while their parents, urging their daughters to continue running, turned to face the Ursarings and blocked them off to keep them away from their children, and with tears falling freely from their eyes, they accepted their grim fate of being killed when another Hyper Beam blasted them and engulfing them as they screamed._

 _The vision then shifts to Daisy and her three other sisters arriving at the Pokemon Center, with Misty wailing in the older sister's arms and Nurse Joy hurrying over to see if they were alright, while Melindia, after placing Jade to a new adoptive family, left the Valley in tears and arriving in New Bark Town where she is placed into the Orphanage to care for her wounds..._

 _And Joshua waiting outside with his Hypno, grinning._

* * *

Back in Reality:

"Pika Pi! Pikachu, Pika Pi!" Pikachu's cry snapped Ash out of his vision, and saw not only his Pokemon and Misty hovering over him, but also Mina and the rest of the Sailor Team who had continiously tried to get him to wake up, and Sid crying his heart out in fear.

"Ash! Ash, wake up!" Misty cried out.

"Ash, come on! We have to go now!" Mina exclaimed pleadingly.

Blinking and wondering why the Dimensional Scream triggered now, Ash finally noticed that the Geysers were acting more violently and, to his dismay, May, Jade, Crash, Eddie, Flash and Johnny were missing and guilt and fear entered his heart, the first thought being that they died.

"Where are May and the others!?" Ash cried out, getting and looked around with Misty and Pikachu who also noticed the absence. He was about to look for them, but Diego pushed him, Misty and Pikachu to the side.

"That way!" The Saber shouted, and while he was saying this to get them back on track, he also hoped that that's were May and the others had went to safety. None the less, they and the rest of the Sailor Team quickly ran as fast as they could, dodging geysers everywhere they went, screaming all the way.

While the dam, now so thing it would break at any moment now, was almost destroyed as the final thick layers of stone from the wall crumbled onto the ground and water below.

* * *

Exhausted, frazzled and having come so close to death, Ash and most of his companions managed to finally reach the pathway to the boat on a rock platform. Sid was practically dragging himself and panting heavily. While Ash was still haunted by the fact that Joshua may have something to do with the tragedy over Misty's family by spying on Melindia who wasn't seen since the Orphanage, his biggest concern at the moment were May, Jade, Flash, Johnny, Crash and Eddie and blamed himself for not paying attention.

To make things worse, Xigbar, still with his hood up and satisfied that things were going along smoothly while Axel had already left under a new assignment, was watching over the remaining evacuating people and Pokemon. Despite this, Ash and the others wasted no time in looking for their six missing friends.

"You think you're unattended kids are gonna get onboard the boat by themselves? As if! Move long and keep an eye on them." Xigbar warned, grinning evilly.

Ash and the Sailor Team split up briefly in their search, but so far, no success.

"Have you seen a blue haired Pokemon Trainer?" Misty asked pleadingly to a man.

"No, sorry." He replied.

"Hey, have you seen a Pokemon Trainer with a red bandana or two other guys with her?" Ash asked a lady urgently.

"No, no I haven't." She replied.

Diego had approached the same female trainer with the Vulpix that Dashboard had spoken to three days earlier and asked, "Pichu, one of them having a tuff of hair on their head?"

"I'm sorry, but I haven't." The trainer shook her head apologetically.

Mina looked around before tapping a dark haired 30 year old man and inquired, "Excuse me, have you seen two Pokemon Trainers?"

"Sure have, bright as a Haunter." He replied, not getting the picture.

"Really? Where?" Mina asked with hope.

"Behind you." He smirked, mockingly and thought this was some lame hide and seek game. It took Mina one second to realize that he was gesturing at Dawn and Ash who with Pikachu caught up with Misty.

"No, not us!" Ash snapped angrily, with Pikachu, Dawn, Misty and Piplup glaring hard at the guy before moving forward.

"Thanks a lot." Mina said the man sarcastically before following her friends.

Not realizing that the search was real and that Ash and his friends weren't the only Pokemon trainers, the man grinned at his companion who shook his head as though what they witness was the saddest thing in the world. "Poor kid doesn't know he's a Pokemon trainer even though he has a Pikachu on his shoulder."

But soon the two and almost everyone else stopped when the cracking of the dam grew louder and louder, and more intense like thunder booming. It made them all even more terrified and nervous. It was almost destroyed. The flood would soon begin to destroy everything in it's path.

Time was almost up.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm hoping that the next chapter will be the last one and may be the longest. Because after that, the Epilogue of "Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown" will be up and thus the entire story will be complete.**

 **See you then!**


	8. Final Chapter: One Journey to Another

**Author's note: I was meant to update yesterday, but I was caught with daily life and stuff. Sorry for the wait. Also, a few scenes similar from the Sailor Moon Side of this story won't appear as I'm aiming for the Pokemon Side to be eight chapters long to be equal with the second part before I can do the Epilogue. Anyway, here's another new chapter!**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs such as Lusie/Future-Mini Moon, Tommy Dashboard, Stump, Jade and Joshua.**

* * *

Final Chapter: One Journey to Another.

Still oblivious of the flood, Team Rocket, having had a bad night of sleep, finally admitted defeat and, exhausted and hungry, decided to leave the area and look for another part of the Valley for food. Or better yet, just leave the Valley in general.

"Let's get out of this place..." Jessie moaned, practically walking like a tired toddler and the same was said for James and Meowth.

"Where did we leave the boat?" James asked, since he and his friends had snuck into the Valley via a river in their Magikarp Submarine to avoid in getting caught due to Officer Jenny and their Uniforms. The trio then noticed it was still sitting where they parked it and not over taken...not yet at least.

"There it is! Hurry to taxi!" Team Rocket cried out in unison, hurrying over to their vessel as their previous exhaustion instantly vanished. But as the trio were climbing into it and about to close the hatch, they heard a familiar cries which caused them to freeze before looking up and saw, to their dismay, the same flock of Gligar from three days ago flying away into the air along with other Flying type Pokemon.

One of the Gligar however noticed the trio and smirked, muttered something in Pokemon language before making a slice head off gesture and sticked out his tongue while playing dead to mock Team Rocket who blinked in confusion.

"How rude of that Gligar." Jessie glared in annoyance.

"Meowth, translation please and why it made a death gesture." James requested.

"It's sayin', ' _You losers are too late to escape the flood and now you're gonna die'_." Meowth translated, before he and his two human friends were at first annoyed by being called losers...which they still are, but then became worried as they finally, and I do mean, FINALLY, notice the dam breaking apart. The trio looked up when they heard the cracking noise and saw, to their fear, large spews of water began to pour out through the thin wall that remained from the dam.

"Uh oh. That wall..." Jessie muttered, worriedly.

"It's cracking up...!" James muttered girlishly in fear.

"We ignored the evacuation!" Meowth screamed out in horror, just seconds before he and his companions were hit by the flood the moment the dam finally broke and the ocean-sized water began to pour out from the now destroyed wall. It flowed very fast across the Valley and the sound that came with it sounded much like a monster on a rampage, storming across the Valley. The waves of water knocked down trees and covered everything in it's path.

"AAAHHHHHH! _Somebody help! Mayday! Mayday!_ " The trio screamed hysterically while hanging onto their sub for dear life and just as they finally closed the hatch shut, their vessel was engulfed and now underwater, but due to the currents they were carried away and spun repeatedly out of control and they continously hit into something inside the submarine.

* * *

 _Back with Ash and his group..._

"I don't see them anywhere!" Misty cried out, much more worried than ever as she and her friends failed to find May, Jade, the Possums and the Pichu.

"Maybe they're already on board!" Diego called back, before he and the others could continue the search, the ground began to shake violently which terrified everyone in the area, trying to keep their balance. Soon enough, when rocks began to crumble around them, it was then that everyone knew that time had run out; the Flood had just began.

Fearing for their lives, all of the animals began to panic and scream before breaking onto a stampede of fear. The only ones not screaming or running were Ash and his friends who, along Officer Jenny, knew that their only chance now was to make sure everyone got on board and hoped that they could see May, Jade, Flash, Johnny, Crash and Eddie come up to them so that all of them could board as well, and also hoped that Sailor Moon's group were on board as well.

"Hurry, everyone! This way!" Officer Jenny instructed, with the help of Nurse Joy, Ash, Brock and Manny.

"Come on, get moving!" Ash instructed as Pikachu was instructing the random Pokemon running towards the boat as calmly as he could.

* * *

Not far from the path, Jade, Flash, Johnny, Crash and Eddie, running when they began to feel the shock waves, finally saw what they were looking for as they stood between two rocks.

"There's the boat!" May cried out, pointing at it. It took longer due to the Geysers having separated her and the others from the rest of the group, but they finally made it. Then she and her friends heard a loud crack and when they looked up, to their horror a large rock came crumbling down towards them.

"Run! Hurry up, guys! Come on!" Jade screamed, and she, May, the Pokemon and the Possums hurried while hoping they would make it and avoid in being squashed. However, even though they made it just as more rocks fell behind them, narrowly escaping in being trapped.

But just as they were crossing the bridge, it broke in front of them, crumbling and leaving them trapped on the other side, as it then crumbled behind them, leaving them on a newly made rock platform. To make things worse, with Xigbar secretly summoning them as he saw what happened, the Nobodies in different forms this time appeared, surrounding the six. May had Crash and Eddie behind them while she and Jade knew they had to figure out how to get out of this.

May then had an idea and pulled out a Pokeball, calling out, "Go, Beautifly!"

Her butterfly Pokemon appeared in a flash before May scooped Crash and Eddie and placed them onto Beautifly's back while saying to them, "Okay, you guys go now while you still can!"

"No way! Not in a million years!" Crash refused stubbornly. He and Eddie didn't want to leave their new friends behind.

"You guys go too!" Jade informed her Pichu who both shook their heads, protesting as well, but she picked them up and placed them onto Beautifly's back while saying firmly, "I'm not asking!"

"Beautifly, go take them to the boat!" May ordered, as her Pokemon saw what she was doing and was both worried and devastated but did as it was told, taking flight while avoiding the Nobodies' attacks but hovered in the air. It was then that Eddie, seeing the Pichu trying to say something, had an idea and somehow knew they were telling him and Crash to figure out how to rescue the two trapped trainers.

"May, Jade! Don't worry! We're going for help!" Eddie called down.

"Stay here!" Crash added, realizing what his brother was talking about and felt the same determination.

"Where do you think we might go, exactly?" May asked, a bit dully while Jade sweatdropped at Crash's suggestion. With that in mind and hoping they would be able to save the two girls, Crash, Eddie, Flash and Johnny held on as Beautifly flew towards the path as fast as it could to try and find help, hoping that it wouldn't be too late. May and Jade in the meantime knew they had to defend themselves and held out Pokeballs of their own.

"Go, Glaceon!" May called out, tossing another Pokeball into the air.

"Marill, I choose you!" Jade called out, doing the same, and in an instant, both said Pokemon appeared in a flash, as May's Glaceon and Jade's Marill were about to fight against the Nobodies who under orders were going to stop them. Yet more Nobodies around the area began to appear, all planned out by the Organization.

* * *

Making to the path which was crowded with running people and Pokemon, Beautifly hovered over them while the Possums and the Pichu cried out for anyone to help them rescue Jade and May. It wasn't until Flash and Johnny noticed four familiar figures.

"Pichu! Pichu, Chu, Chu, Pichu!" Flash pulled at Crash's arm to get him to look.

"Chu chu! Pi Pi, Pichu!" Johnny waved his arms pointing at what he and his brother were seeing.

"Ash! Pikachu!" Crash exclaimed in relief, seeing the said two who were briefly apart from the others while looking around for them, Jade and May. "Beautifly, they're over there! Hurry!" He cried out to May's Pokemon.

Beautifly nodded and flew over as quickly as possible, which Pikachu noticed and while he was relieved, he quickly became worried due to the absence of May and Jade.

"Pika Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out to Ash who turned to him before looking up to see what Pikachu was pointing at, and saw the five of them flying towards them and Beautifly stopped hovering in front of the two. While the Pichu brothers were pleading with Pikachu of what was happening, Crash and Eddie wasted no time to warn Ash of what was going on.

"Ash!" Crash cried out.

"It's May and Jade!" Eddie continued.

"They're trapped on a rock fighting those monsters!" Crash quickly explained, pointing at the direction where he, Eddie and the Pokemon had come from. Shocked and horrified, Ash then nodded with determination. He refused to leave any of his friends behind.

"Take me to them!" Ash ordered, before he and Pikachu both turned and run past the people and Pokemon in the wrong direction, following the four Twins who lead him on Beautifly to where they came from, relieved that their new friend had responded to their pleads. Misty, seeing what was going on, hurried to follow, quickly followed by Brock, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Madison, Max, Lusie, Kero(hiding in Lusie's backpack this time), Darien, Fiona, Lita, Mina, Raye, Dawn, Piplup and Casey who saw this and didn't hesitate.

But as the group could see the cave, in the distance from where they came from, a huge wall of water began to flow it's way towards them with a sound that sounded like a roar. The eyes of Ash, Pikachu and widened in horrified awe as the wind blew on their faces. None the less, the trio continued to follow Crash, Eddie, Flash, Johnny and Beautifly towards the rock platform as quickly as possible, with the rest of the group not too far behind. But the water engulfed the grave site of Misty and Jade's parents, passed the first canyon, and almost like in a matter of seconds, covering the geyser field, swallowing it up almost instantly.

Ash, Pikachu and Misty who managed to catch up skid to a stop before a large rock could hit them, but one made Beautifly to lose balance and tumble over and causing the Possums and the Pichu to fall, screaming. Gasping in horror, Ash and Pikachu both hurried over and leaped to catch them. Ash caught Crash and Eddie in his arms while Pikachu awkwardly caught his two pre-evolved forms and nearly fell over. Misty caught Beautifly as it fell.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked the Possums Twins and the Pokemon, who nodded in agreement. He then placed the Possums on the ground and told them, Pikachu, Flash and Johnny firmly, "Stay with Ellie and the others! I'll go rescue May and Jade!"

They and the others then saw the wall of water almost right at them. Wasting no more time, Ash and Misty behind him hurried over to try and jump onto the platform where May, Jade and their Pokemon were still battling the Nobodies. But the wall of water engulfed the six of them like a tidal wave and they all screamed while being swallowed up by it, much to the horror of the rest of the Sailor Team who cried out their friends' names, seeing no signs of them yet and somehow vanished.

However, May, Jade, Glaceon and Marill emerged and clinged onto an old, large tree branch and held on tight while the two trainers recalled their Pokemon to at least save them. Ash and Misty also resurfaced and gasped for air and found themselves drifting towards their friend and Misty's sister.

Misty then had an idea and pulled out another Pokeball as possible, calling out, "Gyradous, I choose you!" and her giant serphant Pokemon appeared, emerging from the water underneath them, and now both Misty and Ash were on it's head while it swam into the strong currents.

"There's Ash and Misty!" Jade called out in relief, being the first to notice.

"And Gyradous too!" May added.

"Hang on, guys!" Ash called out.

"We're on our way!" Misty added, before commanding her Pokemon, "Gyradous, swim over to May and Jade!"

Gyradous roared in agreement and wadded it's way to the two trapped Pokemon trainers as quickly as possible, before Ash sensed something and looked behind him and saw more fish like Nobodies appear swimming towards him and his friends to stop them. Glaring at them, and without hesitation, Ash slid down Gyradous's back much to Misty's protests when she saw what her friend was doing. None the less, Ash called out for Corphish who appeared in a flash from it's Pokeball, standing in front of it's trainer and facing the Nobodies.

"Corphish, Bubblebeam!" Ash commanded quickly. Corphish quickly did so, knocking back some of the Nobodies who collided with other Nobodies, even though some were still following them. "Good work! C'mon!"

Ash then leaped into water, much to the shock of his friends even though Corphish leaped in after him to help him glide through the currents, as Misty cried out incredulously, "Ash, what are you doing!?"

"We'll be okay! You save Jade and May and head back to others!" Ash called out.

He then began to taunt the Nobodies that continued to follow them and appear. "Hey, you! Bet you can't catch us!" Ash taunted while hanging onto Corphish before swimming away as the Nobodies turned their attention on both of them.

"Be careful." Misty whispered, worriedly. Despite this, she knew that she had to trust Ash and focus on rescuing her twin sister and friend, guiding Gyradous to continue it's order.

* * *

In the meantime, the rest of the Sailor Team tried to make their way to the four Pokemon trainers as Darien and the Sailor Scouts had already transformed and Kero had turned into his true form, following the path to the next highest platform while hoping they were close enough to rescue Ash, Misty, May and Jade and both Corphish and Gyradous. However, their path was blocked as yet more Nobodies appeared to attack them.

"Not them again!" Manny growled in irritation.

"Why can't these things just go away!?" Ellie asked, equally irritated.

"I'll stop them!" Sid suddenly declared boldy, picking up a log that was drifted to the path and tried to toss it to knock them down. Unfortunately, his aim was lacking since it flew past the Nobodies and back into the water uselessly.

"Nice throw, Sid." Sailor Mars praised sarcastically, while the aforementioned sloth cringed at his lack of throwing and fighting skills. She then glared hard at the Nobodies who attempted to attack, and then she chanted her power, "Mars, Celestial Fire, Surround!"

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Sailor Jupiter chanted, unleashing her attack.

"Shine Aqua illusion!" Sailor Mercury chanted as well.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus chanted too.

All four attacks from the Sailor Scouts combined and disposed the front row of Nobodies, while began to appear while the flood waters continued to rise and the Sailor Team knew, they had to try and get out of this mess. So Tuxedo Mask whacked and punched Nobodies with his cane, while Fiona used her martial arts to smack them into next Tuesday, taking out seven on her own in a single hit, Diego slashed and leaped onto other Nobodies, sending some into the water they the land Nobodies drowned. Manny and surprisingly Ellie grabbed and squeezed some before tossing them away.

Pikachu, Madison's Lombre, Brock's Croagunk, Piplup, and Casey's Elekid attacked the Nobodies with the combined powers of Thunderbolt, Razor Leaf, Poison Sting, Hydro Pump and Thunder Punch, while Sid threw rocks at the Nobodies's heads, and Crash, Eddie and Max did the same before the four of them were saved by Keroberous who blasted a ball of flames at the monsters who were destroyed almost instantly. The Pichu sticked close to Future Mini-Moon who held out her Cutie Wand with determination.

"Blue, Light, Heart, Attack!" She chanted, and her blue hearts of light blasted at another Nobody who was hit painfully back, knocking into four other Nobodies who all lost they balance and fell into the water clumsily and they too ended up drowning.

"Jade! May! Climb on!" Misty cried out as soon as she and Gyradous reached her sister and friend. The two other trainers nodded and both Misty and May helped Jade onboard before the ginger-haired girl then noticed another fish Nobody approaching from behind that didn't follow Ash and Corphish who used another Bubblebeam attack at the other Nobodies.

"Gyradous, Flamethrower!" Misty commanded. Gyradous roared before unleashing a huge blast of Flamethrower at the Nobody who flinched when it saw this and became engulfed in flames which was extinguished by the flood waters, but not enough to save the monster who was destroyed instantly.

"Way to go!" May cheered.

"Amazing! Misty, you're the best Water Pokemon trainer ever and Gyradous is awesome! Especially when it did that in just one attack!" Jade praised happily, awestruck.

"From what I've seen, you're a cool Water Pokemon trainer too and Marill's very cool." Misty winked, having seen Jade and Marill's battle against the Nobodies earlier before the water washed them away. Jade giggled, slightly embarrassed while May smiled, relieved that the twins sisters had really bonded so quickly despite years of separation.

Pikachu then jumped into the air and used Iron Tail attack to slash at another Nobody while Flash and Johnny, wanting to help, ran fast until they bashed another Nobody as hard as they could and, risking in getting hurt themselves, used Thundershock together which eliminated their opponent, and cried out in pain which Pikachu noticed as did Future Mini-Moon who gasped and hurried over to see if they were okay.

However, Pikachu noticed another Nobody who then knocked both the Pichu Brothers and Future Mini Moon who screamed as she and the two Pokemon were blown off the path and crashed into the water, much to the horror of Pikachu and the rest of the Sailor Team.

"Hold on, Future Mini Moon!" Diego called out, and before anyone could stop him, he off the rock and dove into the water.

"Diego, no! You can't swim!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed in horror.

"Don't worry, of course he can!" Sid ensured, "It's those monsters going to attack him underwater that I'm worried about."

Future Mini Moon held onto Flash and Johnny who were recovering, but since the seven year old wasn't that good of a swimmer, she was sinking fast and having been attacked, it was difficult. Thankfully, Diego grabbed hold of the three as all of them headed for the surface. The rest of the Sailor Team hurried over to the nearby shore where Diego emerged with their friends, panting and gulping in the much needed air. Tuxedo Mask scooped up Future Mini Moon who hugged him in relief and he hugged her as well, while Max, Pikachu and Piplup pulled Flash and Johnny up, and Crash, Eddie, Sid, Sailor Venus, Brock and Manny pulled Diego up.

"Wow, Diego! That was awesome!" Dawn praised in awe and relief.

"I didn't know you can swim. I thought Sabers couldn't." Sailor Venus added. The Herd that had been revived by the Silver Crystal were more crazy yet amazing than she imagined.

"Nothing to it. Thank Sid for all those swimming lessons." Diego replied, soaking wet, but glad that he managed to rescue three of his friends.

"You taught Diego how to swim?" Sailor Jupiter asked the aforementioned Sloth, surprised and dumbfounded.

Sid nodded, "I sure did. Diego mastered it just a day before the flood in the Ice Age, and that was just the first lesson I taught him. He's a fast learner."

The rest of the Sailor Team just stared at him, dumbfounded, shocked and in disbelief. Then they heard Gyradous roaring and when they looked, the said Pokemon carried the three trainers towards them and the group wasted no time in hurrying over to the last highest platform of rock where Misty, Jade and May disembarked carefully and the youngest trainer hugged her little brother who held her tightly in relief.

"Misty, May, Jade! Are you alright?" Brock asked urgently.

"We're fine." Misty, May and Jade replied.

"Where's Ash?" Fiona asked, noticing that their current leader was absent. Or maybe not.

"There he is!" Sid pointed to his friends, gazing worriedly at the Pokemon Master and Corphish who were still out swimming the Nobodies. Fortunately, the water Pokemon blasted another Bubblebeam attack while they washed up towards the closed up cave. However, Corphish began to become exhausted which Ash noticed and knew that it needed to rest.

"Thanks, Corphish. You were awesome." Ash thanked, recalling it back into it's Pokeball while he held onto the rock platform for support even though he was at the risk of drowning himself. His only hope was for his friends to send in help to rescue him, but at least they were all okay.

But before they could even send Gyradous to rescue him, something grabbed Ash by the leg and pulled him down underwater and dragged him deeper and deeper while he quickly held his breath while being unable to break free. After being let go but very deep underwater, Ash realized it was a much larger Nobody the size of a Darkside Heartless which also made him realize was the leader of the monsters. The giant Nobody, being able to breathe underwater, made to punch Ash who awkwardly dodged it but was clasped which made him gasp and let go of his breath before he quickly closed his mouth to try and avoid drowning.

But since he could never hold his breath for long, Ash felt himself beginning to feel the water in his lungs and the need for air. He struggled to hold it in while pull himself free from the giant monster's grasp and as he did, he unexpectedly snapped his right wrist, a flash of light glittered as he felt the tingle run down his arm and to his great surprise and shock, the familiar weapon from yesterday reappeared; It was his Keyblade!

' _The Keyblade...? Did you...come back to help me?_ ' Ash thought to himself. He then remembered how Sora could toss his Keyblade like a boomarang, even underwater and while Ash wasn't trained for that yet, it gave him a desperate idea. Glaring at the giant Nobody currently holding him, Ash reeled his arm back and as hard as he could, tossed it despite being underwater.

The Keyblade somehow understood his determination, because it glowed and hit the giant monster so hard that it reeled back and forced to let Ash go. When the Keyblade into his hand as he held out it out to recall it, he quickly swam up to resurface and no sooner he did, he gasped harshly as soon as they emerged from the water, his friends relieved he was okay. However, the group saw that Ash not out of complete danger yet.

"Ash! Ash, behind you!" Sid screamed out, as he and the others noticed that the giant Nobody was about to attack again, and Gyradous was about to attack but the giant Nobody hit it hard much to the horror of the others, forcing Misty to recall it quickly before it could crash into her and the others.

Ash looked behind him and glared hard, before instantly an idea came into his mind as another unexpected Dimension Scream hit him.

 _Vision of Sailor Moon's final battle against Cretaceous and Maelstrom:_

 _At Sailor Moon's gesture, she lead Shrek and Manny towards the log._

 _The trio swam awkwardly to make it look like they were helpless and couldn't swim properly. When they looked back, they glared hard, willing the two monsters to come to them. Seeing their prey trapped, Cretaceous and Maelstrom opened their jaws for the kill. This was what Sailor Moon's group wanted. Mere seconds later the trio swam upward quickly, narrowly missing the teeth and as the two fish monsters' jaws grasped the log, they inadvertedly pushed so hard that the rock was finally and successfully yanked free._

 _Sailor Moon then held out her Keyblade as it shot a beam of light, similar to how Sora would lock the Keyholes of the heart of the Worlds, which hit the top of the rock as hard as she could to make it fall towards the enemies. It was successful, because the rock slab fell right on top of the prehistoric monsters who let go of the log and became trapped underneath._

Back in Reality:

As soon as the vision ended, Ash knew that he had to use the same stragedy as three of his friends in the past, before he took a deep breath and dove back down, Once underwater, Ash swam away where a log somehow got stuck in the cave part closed entrance during the crisis and he knew it was perfect to his advantage. Pretending to find himself trapped, Ash turned back and glared at the giant Nobody, willing it to come to him.

No sooner the Nobody was fooled into thinking it caught him and made to attack, Ash swam upward quickly, narrowly missing the giant punch and as id did it inadvertedly pushed so hard that the rock was finally and successfully yanked free.

Ash then held out his Keyblade as it shot a beam of light, similar to how Sora would lock the Keyholes of the heart of the Worlds and how Sailor Moon did in the Ice Age, which hit the top of the rock as hard as he could to make it fall towards the enemies. It was successful, because the rock slab fell right on top of the monster who let go of the log and became trapped underneath. Due to it's heavy weight, the Nobody sank and, combined with Ash's Keyblade's light, was destroyed as it faded into oblivion.

Ash stared at where the Nobody had disappeared from before his Keyblade glowed before vanishing once more. Staring at his hand for a moment and mentally thanking his new weapon for helping him again, Ash knew that, like Sailor Moon and Sakura with theirs, he may need it again in the future.

* * *

Back up on the surface, the rest of the Sailor Team, Jade, Flash and Johnny stood in great worry and fear, especially when Ash was taking far too long to resurface. Their hopes of him being alive somehow began to dim. What if he drowned? Or worse, killed by that monster?

Just when most of them began to accept in heartbreak that Ash was dead, the said Pokemon Master emerged from water, gulping in the much needed air as he gasped.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried out happily, being the first to notice his best friend's return, noticed by the Possums, the Pichu and Piplup.

"There he is!" Kero, who had turned back into his false form, called out, catching everyone else's attentions and, true to the Guardian's words, their friend was now swimming towards them.

"Yeah!" Sid cheered, sharing a high-five with Future Mini Moon.

"Ash!" The rest of the Sailor Team called out happily in relief before they all hurried to the edge before Brock and Tuxedo Mask pulled Ash onto the rock, where he was on his hands and knees, panting at such a hard battle.

"Thanks, guys." Ash rasped.

"Pika Pi! Pika Pi, Pikachu! Chu!" Pikachu cried out happily, leaping onto his trainer's shoulders and nuzzled him happily which had Ash laugh happily in the reunion.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out happily, before being startled when Crash and Eddie hugged him as well in relief.

"You're okay!" Crash cried out in relief.

"We thought we'd never see you again." Eddie added. Ash smiled, thanking the two Possums and hugged them and Pikachu in return, as the rest of the Sailor Team smiled. They were all very relieved that Ash, Crash and Eddie had now become good friends as the said Pokemon Master stood up, smiling at his other friends as well, relieved that they were all safe and sound.

"We're gonna live!" Sid cheered happily.

Unfortunately, everyone forgot that, in their attempts at rescue and fighting off the white monsters, they had been far too late to board the boat and now as the water continued to rise up to their platform, they all realized that they were trapped and to their horror, doomed to still drown.

"We're gonna die!" Sid wailed in dismay as he slumped.

With no escape, the group could only try and stay afloat or out of it. Most of them had Future Mini Moon, Max, Crash, Eddie and the Pokemon climb onto Manny and Ellie's backs while they and Diego did their best not to become submerged. Their attention was caught when they heard thousands of screams in the distance and when they looked up, the pillar that supported the boat crumbled underneath it, tipping the giant tree downward into the water. Fortunately, the boat managed to not throw anyone overboard and slid into the water, now floating like it should.

However, climbing onto the tall edge top of the boat, was Mickey who had been forced to evacuate and had no chance of locating the Sailor Team.

"Hey, watch it!" Joshua grunted as he was being stepped on by the King who used the people as a makeshift ladder.

"Sorry!" Mickey replied apologetically, before climbing ontop of a Snorlax and leaped up, managing to hold onto the edge and peared over. To his horror, he saw his friends trapped on the rock platform and gasped, "Oh no!"

He had to do something to save them. A desperate idea formed in the King's mind, and when Mickey looked back down to make sure no one was watching, he concentrated on a magical spell he hasn't used in years and made a mental note to explain to his old mentor later. Waving his hand while focusing on his magical core, and as the boat he floated on drifted to the side, only the Sailor Team saw, to their confusion and surprise, a large floating raft materialized in magic dust and was floating towards them.

"Another boat?" May asked, surprised.

"Where did that come from?" Max asked, confused.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, that's our only hope left!" Sailor Venus pointed out.

"Yeah. Let's get onboard and fast!" Ash instructed the group with Pikachu echoing the order.

Unaware to everyone, the Magikarp Submarine floated gently in the water, yet it was now empty with it's hatch open. Because Team Rocket, not wanting to simply float around for hours or end up sinking underwater and drown, were climbing up the stone wall and were already halfway up.

"Just a little further." Jessie grunted, willing herself to keep going.

"We're almost there. We're almost at the top." James groaned as he was using a wrench to pull himself up by digging and pulling it in and out of the hard wall, mentally panicking and hoped that he didn't lose his strength halfway.

"As long as we don't go back into d'e water." Meowth grunted, using his claws to climb his way up and had no intention of being washed away again.

Ash and the others in the meantime struggled to pull themselves and Manny and Ellie onboard the boat Mickey had secretly created for them and hoped it wouldn't tip over and they all end up drowning faster than they would like.

Finally, Team Rocket hauled themselves up onto the very top and layed on their fronts, panting in exhaustion while James dug the wrench into the stone and into the small crack.

"That was a close one." Jessie, James and Meowth sighed in unison. Unfortunately, James yanked the wrench too hard and to his, Jessie and Meowth's horror, the stone wall began to crack from the other side of the wall, to underneath them and trailing downward towards the bottom.

"Ah! No no no no no no no!" Team Rocket pleaded in fear, knowing that disaster was about to strike at them again. The crack went into the water where it created a couple of bubbles, then everything was silent.

"James...!" Jessie growled as she and Meowth glared angrily at their doofus of a friend who flinched apologetically.

"Are ya' tryin' to kill us?" Meowth growled.

"It was an accident!" James squeaked.

Unfortunately for the three of them and very fortunate for everyone else as James' accident would save everyone in the Valley, the wall cracked in half right underneath the trio.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Team Rocket screamed nearly falling in between, but Jessie held onto one side on her ride while James held the other on his left, and both of them held onto Meowth's arms in their free hands, the trio dangling helplessly above the very high crack.

Hearing the cracking sound and unaware of who was actually responsible, Pikachu, Piplup, Flash and Johnny looked up and all four Pokemon alerted their trainers and other friends, first catching Max's attention first.

"Guys, look!" The nine year old boy cried out, catching the attention of his sister and friends who all looked to their left and saw, to their great confusion, the wall began to crack and slowly drift apart. Another thing they noticed, the water was flowing into the crack and began to descend from where they were.

"Huh?" Mickey blinked in confusion, also noticing what was going on from the main boat. ' _What in the haystack just happened?_ ' He thought to himself.

As the stone wall drifted further and further away, Team Rocket felt the pressure and Meowth's arms painfully scretching to the ground where he became a ball within himself.

"This is not how I wanted to die!" Jessie screamed hysterically.

"I'm still too young to be dearly departed!" James wailed.

" _Speak for yourself! I'm gonna be torn in half before I drown!_ " Meowth managed to muffle in his curled up form. Unfortunately, James lost his grip on the wall on his left, much to his and the other's horror and while Meowth returned to normal, the force of James losing his grip caused him to bounce into Meowth and Jessie who also lost her grip before she bumped into her friends while hitting both sides of the wall began to fall all the way down.

They screamed as they descended before landing into the flowing waters that flowed through and were carried away by the currents where, no way of reaching safety.

"TEAM ROCKET'S WASHED AWAY AGAIN!" Team Rocket managed to gurgle before sinking into the water and being carried away. However, all was not lost as their accidental actions had just saved millions of lives, including their former enemies.

* * *

While Ash and the rest of the Sailor Team had no idea what suddenly caused the stone wall to open and now turn into a new entrance of the Valley, it was probably the best thing that's happened in the past three days because, by miracle(or Team Rocket), the waters receded so fast that eventually all was left were the original lakes and small wet patches and puddles, and while there was some damage, all in all the flood was suddenly over.

Their boat drifted onto the platform most of them fought against the Nobodies earlier and landed safely on the rock, allowing them to safely disembark as the Sailor Team smiled at the sheer luck for having survived, began to walk back down the ground as the nearly sunset was seen between the land's new doorway, as the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask secretly transformed back into their normal forms and Kero hidden himself in Madison's hair.

The main boat gently landed on the ground next to it and all the other people and Pokemon, just as confused yet amazed by the sudden turn of events, began to emerge with smiles and relieves that everything was back to normal, except the grumpy old man who refused to depart from the boat despite his grandchildren telling him that the flood was over.

Even Joshua had no clue on what was happening, and neither did his Pokemon while he said to them, "Okay...now I'm lost." only to find himself cuffed in hand-cuffs by Officer Jenny who glared at him.

"I just found out who you really are, mister." Jenny grunted, pulling him away much to his protests. "Come on, you're under arrest and you've got some questions needed to be answered."

"Hey, hey! I'm a Pokemon trainer here, Officer! Unhand me!" Joshua protested, but was ignored.

Tommy Dashboard, having also survived, looked around while still holding Stump's backback as he stood in front of a small pond.

"Stump! We made it! We're gonna live!" Dashboard exclaimed happily. He then added when he remembered that his assistant had been dead for days now. "Well...at least I am."

As they passed children and their Pokemon happily playing since the danger was finally over, Mina, Sid and Diego were having a discussion of their own.

"Strange. I wonder what caused the wall to crack open like that?" Mina thought, confused.

"I don't know, but that's exactly what happened the last time in the Ice Age. Even today, we still don't know how that happened either." Sid shrugged, and Diego nodded in agreement.

Just then, a piece of paper appeared in a small breeze before landing in front of the trio who blinked in confusion. As Mina picked it up, Sid gasped in surprise and pointed in front of him, causing both Mina and Diego to look up and while the teenaged girl gasped in realization, Diego flinched in great big surprise and confusion of what he saw. Running up the hill and just almost out of sight before waving at them and the rest of the Sailor Team, his figure shined by the sunlight making it hard to see what he looked like, was Mickey who knew that he had to continue his investigation and didn't want the Sailor Team to get involved much longer despite that he knew that soon they and Sailor Moon's group would have to.

"The King?" Mina asked, surprised.

"See? I told you I met him last night." Sid said, smiling.

"Do you even know what he looks like, Sid?" Diego asked, confused.

"Well...he isn't what I thought he would be, but he's pretty powerful for a little guy, and Ash was right; the King is like him, Sailor Moon and Sakura combined." Sid replied.

"Little guy?" Diego blinked, dumbfounded.

"King Mickey may be small, but his heart and power makes up for it." Mina replied, before gazing at the paper and realized that it was a letter from the King himself, which included his Royal Seal.

" _Dear, Sailor Team._

 _I'm really sorry for running off without meeting you again. I'm sorta busy right now, but I promise that we'll meet again soon. I'm also sorry for not helping you when you fellas needed me the most, but I'm glad that you're okay. Tell Sailor Moon and your other pals that I said hi, okay?_

 _Thanks, pals._

 _PS: Tell your new friend Sid that he's a great pal that you all have._

 _-Mickey Mouse._ "

"That explains the ears that I saw." Diego muttered, having noticed the King's round ears at least. "On the other hand, he already sounds like a great guy."

"I guess even the King noticed that Sid's a cool friend too, huh?" Mina thought with a smile.

"I am?" Sid asked, surprised.

The blonde haired young woman nodded, explaining, "Yeah, of course. Just because you're a klutz, doesn't mean that you're not very warm and good hearted. You brought the Herd together, and as far as history goes, you're the one who also established the Sailor Team even from the beginning and while we didn't know it at the time, it was your spirit and heart that watched over us and brought you and the others together as part of the team to bring us all together again."

Nodding, she continued, "You and Serena are the glue that holds all of us together, and without either of you, we'd be lost." smiling warmly, and Diego nodded in agreement.

Sid felt so emotional. Not only his younger friends respected him, but they also loved him deeply just like his best friends in the Herd did.

"You mean it?" Sid gasped happily, before emotionally latched his arms around his human friend's body in a warm and loving hug he wanted to last which made her flinch at the tight hug.

"Ugh, Sid!" Mina grunted, sighing as she tried to reason, "Sid, I love you and all, but...you're kinda squashing me." but he continued to hug her.

Ash and the rest of group approached and saw what was happening, and wondered why Sid was hugging Mina, looking at Diego who sighed in exasperation.

"Don't ask." He responded to their silent questions.

"Okay...None of us will." Brock replied, awkwardly.

Just then, everyone heard a sound of something squawking like a loud and very unusual yet soothing sound that had them look to the newly made entrance. The sun was shining through, and then they saw a giant bird like figure glowing in golden light fly very high into the sky and over the entrance.

"What's that?" Fiona asked, confused and amazed.

"A Pokemon?" Raye guessed.

Ash tried to get a better look at the Pokemon, he, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May and Max all gasped in awe as the Pokemon was in a better view and almost instantly they recognized what it was.

"It's Ho-Oh!" Ash gapped in amazement, stunned to see the very first Legendary Pokemon he ever saw since the day he and Pikachu started out on their journey once again.

"Ho-Oh?" Manny asked, puzzled.

"One of the Legendary Pokemon said to have Flames that bring life." Amy explained, amazed as were the rest of the Sailor Team. Even Jade, who was usually afraid of Bird Pokemon, was amazed by Ho-Oh's appearance and felt at very ease as the Legendary flew by.

Everyone else in the Valley watched in ultimate awe as none of them had ever thought Ho-Oh was even real. Crash and Eddie were amazed by it's sight and wondered how such an awesome bird could look so stunning.

"It's beautiful!" Ellie said in amazement.

"Awesome! I finally got to see Ho-Oh for real!" Dawn exclaimed happily.

"Piplup, Piplup Pip!" Piplup squealed in agreement.

"I wonder where it's going." Madison thought, stunned as she had quickly pulled out her camera to record it's evidence to show to Sakura and the others when they see them again.

"It was telling us that Sailor Moon and the others will be back shortly, and that our and that there are new adventures waiting for us outside of Acorn Valley. All of the new people and Pokemon were destined to meet and maybe see again. Like Mickey." Ash explained.

"Ash, how do you know?" Jade asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure, but every time I see it, it felt like inspiration for me to keep going and never give into sadness and remember that friendship is one of the most important things about life, including Pokemon." Ash shrugged.

"Or maybe it's because Ho-Oh knows that you're a chosen one, Ash. It was watching over you to keep the light in your heart strong." Kero theoried, once the Sailor Team, Jade and the Pichu were on their own as everyone else began to return to the other side of the Valley.

"Maybe." Ash muttered.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"Speaking of journey..." Jade remembered, sharing a glance with Misty as a new problem emerged between them. "Um...what do we tell Daisy, Violet and Lily?"

Misty had thought about it, and as much as she grew to love her twin sister, and she still wanted to question their older sisters about the past, she felt that if she did, something bad would happen that would tear them all apart, even further than the Ursarings had done thirteen years ago.

"...I...well, the thing is...I have thought about it and...we do get on so well, and as much as I really want to include you into the family..." Misty tried to say, before sighing in sadness, "...Maybe it's best that they never know and...we both go our separate ways. I can't leave the Sailor Team; not when they need me."

When she heard this, Jade realized, with sadness that this was goodbye, wanted to say that she wanted to rebuild their family. But then realized that Misty was right. It will hurt for a while, but maybe she can see Misty again at least someday.

"Well then...I hope you make a great Water Pokemon Master, Mist'." Jade replied.

"Yeah, you too, Jade." Misty replied with tears.

The two sisters shared an emotional hug that none of them wanted to end. But eventually it did, and with a nod, Jade waved a farewell to the Sailor Team who, shocked at this decision, glanced at Misty who said nothing. Jade then turned and began to walk away while Flash and Johnny felt their hearts ache, as neither one wanted to leave their new friends they'd grown to care about so much, and who had helped to save them and Jade, but knew that this was goodbye.

The Pichu shared a hug with Pikachu and Piplup, and Lusie gave them a pat on the head as a goodbye and the rest of the Sailor Team waved and/or smiled in sad goodbye. Flash and Johnny then ran off to catch up to their trainer.

Ash and the others then shared a glance and, despite that none of them wanted Misty to go, they had to respect her decisons and that they all had their own. Right now, Misty's family was more important to her, and none of them wanted her to be sad.

Misty gazed at her reflection in sadness, and for a moment saw herself surrounded by all of her sisters, including Melindia, and their parents before the image returned to reality. Her heart ached and she felt the moisture of tears leaking free, wondering if this was the right thing to do.

"Misty?" Sid began, as he approached her while his reflection was shown, making the water Pokemon trainer to look at him while he continued, "You've come a long way since this team was formed, and I'll take full credit for that, but you need to let go of the past and bad memories so you can have a future and keep the good memories."

Misty was silent, but, upon her friends's expressions of encouragement, realized that, given the last two days, they were right. Nothing was going to bring back her parents or eldest sister, but she still had her other sisters and was reunited with her twin and both had brought with good memories of spending time together. Maybe if she can show patience and allow it, maybe things can work out in the family after all.

"Go after her." Diego encouraged.

"Don't worry. We'll tell Serena and the others about what happened, and we're always with you. It's like Sora said; Our hearts are connected." Ash added, even though tears began to form in his eyes but he did his best not to break down crying.

"Pika, Pikachu Pi." Pikachu added, perched on Ash's shoulder once again.

"It'll work out. Just like it did with me and Darien. I know you and Jade will be fine." Fiona added, and Darien nodded in agreement.

"Just like with Serena and Kaylie." Lita concluded, and the rest of the Sailor Team nodded in agreement despite the Herd's confusion on what she was talking about about Serena and this 'Kaylie' person.

Misty smiled emotionally at her friends' and cousin's support. "Thanks, guys. I'll keep in touch with you."

"Yeah. Same here. Now go on, she's waiting." Raye replied, emotionally.

Nodding, and mentally saying goodbye to her friends, Misty hurried to catch up to Jade, thanking them for having helping her find the truth of her past even though none of them knew it. Yet if it hadn't been for them, she never would've found her long lost twin sister.

"Our Misty's growing up." Sid smiled emotionally, and his friends all smiled in agreement.

"Jade! Hey, Jade!" Misty called out, breaking into a run.

Jade, with Flash and Johnny on her shoulders, heard her sister's voice and, with hope and sudden happiness in their hearts, and wanting to see her and wondering why she was coming back for them, Jade turned around and hurried over and met with Misty in the middle.

"Misty?" The blue haired trainer asked.

Panting a little, Misty then stood straight and explained, "Jade, just because bad things happened in the past, it doesn't mean we should let it get to us now, especially when we found each other and we can make our older sisters understand that. It won't be easy, but I'm sure it will work out."

Jade smiled a beaming smile, realizing what Misty meant.

"So...what do you say?" The ginger-haired trainer asked hopefully.

"...Sounds good to me. Finding you is the best thing that's ever happened, and now we both have two families." Jade agreed, and as Misty smiled happily, the two sisters shared another loving hug, together and reunited at long last.

Flash and Johnny were just as happy and emotional, breaking down crying for their trainer and her sister, letting loose water works of tears.

As Ash and the rest of the Sailor Team watched the two sisters on the hill, they all smiled before deciding that it was time for them to go and hopefully to meet up with Sailor Moon's group.

"Well, that's one member of the team gone. But it's onward to our next adventure. Whoo hoo." Sid said good naturedly after shrugging in sadness.

"Yeah, it's gonna be weird without Misty around for a while. But it happened before when Brock and I went to the Houen Region and met May and Max. Missed her everyday but, we're always friends forever." Ash said in agreement, placing his hands in his pants pockets as he and the others turned around to walk away.

"And who says I won't be around, Ash Ketchum?" Misty's voice unexpectedly questioned skeptically, startling Ash, Pikachu and Sid who yelped in fright as they and the rest of the group saw that she caught up with them, giving the Pokemon Master a questioning look.

"But your sister's leaving." Diego reminded in confusion.

"We made an agreement since Jade wants to travel around the Kanto Region to compete in the Pokemon Contests there while I want to travel with you guys." Misty explained, "See, when we reach the nearest city, Jade will call me to let me know she's in Cerulean City and that's when in town we're in, I'll be giving Daisy and the others a call when Jade is at the Gym."

"Won't that be awkward?" Lita pointed out.

Misty giggled somewhat evilly, "It will, but it's nice to give my older sisters a taste of their own medicine for the years of calling me runt." which made the rest of the Sailor Team sweatdrop nervously when she said this.

"That's a scary thought." Ash muttered nervously.

"It's enough to give me Nightmares." Mina shuddered in agreement.

"Sisters. Can't live with them, you can't live without them." Crash shrugged, and Eddie nodded in agreement.

While the Sailor Team were discussing this, the group began to wonder why Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura and Puss had still yet to return or why they hadn't met up with them yet.

Unaware that the said six were just returning from their second Ice Age adventure that would lead them to reunite with their friends just moments after this Flooding adventure.

 _ **To be Continued  
in  
"Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown-Epilogue".**_

* * *

 **A/N: I know the ending is a bit awkward, but I'm saving the rest of it for the Epilogue which won't be posted until Thursday, which the final part itself will also have a secret ending within it.**

 **Until then, see you later in "Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown-Epilogue" which again will be a Sailor Moon/Ice Age crossover oneshot!**


End file.
